Se que me amaras
by Yasmila
Summary: Ella no era la chica más inteligente tampoco la más agraciada físicamente o al menos eso creían los demás pero de momento a otro todo cambia…
1. Capitulo 1

Ella no era la chica más inteligente tampoco la más agraciada físicamente o al menos eso creían los demás pero de momento a otro todo cambia…

Era un sábado a las 6:00 am cuando una jovencita pecosa de cabellos rubios y rizados se despertaba. -Ahhh es hora de comenzar el día, bien Candy recuerda que tienes que ingresar a esa universidad, te has esforzado mucho preparándote estos meses para ingresar, pero si me olvido de todo y mañana será el examen ¡NO, Yo sé que puedo! - Decía Candy para sí misma.

En otro lugar…

Una señora le decía al mayordomo que despertará a su hijo, mientras tanto en la habitación se podía observar a un joven de cabello castaño y largo hasta los hombros dormir plácidamente, Cuando en eso suena la puerta –Joven Terrence está despierto- Al no obtener respuesta decidió entrar y dijo- Joven despierte - pero parecía que no despertaría entonces fue cuando decidió gritar-¡Terremoto! Entonces fue cuando Terry se despertó y salió corriendo de su cama hasta que se dio cuenta de que todo era una broma de Michael el Mayordomo quien también era su amigo- ¡Ahh! Michael que cruel eres estaba soñando con una chica preciosa de ojos verdes y cabello rubio- Por la descripción que me das amigo pareciera que estuvieras hablando de Candy – Jajaja no hagas bromas Michael ella es mi amiga no podría verla con otros ojos, La chica que vi se que será el amor de mi vida – Bueno Terry vamos cámbiate que tienes que repasar porque mañana darás tu examen para ingresar a la universidad- Si lo sé, se que ingresare soy aplicado por cierto Tarzan pecoso también postulara a la misma universidad que yo y estudiaremos la misma carrera quien diaria nos conocemos hace tantos años y ahora estudiaremos Administración de empresas, que rápido paso el tiempo estoy seguro que ella también ingresara.

En la casa de la familia White…

-¡Mamá viste mis libros tengo que repasarlos!- Decía Candy a Rose- ¡No te preocupes mamá ya lo encontré estaba sobre el sofá! - ¿Qué haces cabezota? sigues estudiando jajaja seguro que no ingresas- Decía Archie el hermano mayor de Candy quien llegaba de la empresa donde trabajaba como Gerente Aunque pareciera fastidioso u odioso en realidad el la quería mucho y daría su vida por ella eso le quedo claro el día que su padre falleció debido a un accidente en el que iba también Candy y se salvo por muy poco ese día se juro que siempre protegería a su hermana – Ah estoy estudiando por favor no me molestes mañana será el examen y tengo que ingresar a sí que por favor déjame sola decía mientras Archie se iba dando carcajadas y diciendo -está bien mucha suerte igual.

La mañana se había pasado muy rápido en eso suena el celular de Candy cuando ella se fijo quien era se puso muy feliz y dio saltos de alegría pues ella amaba a Terry desde que estaban en la secundaria, lamentablemente nunca se atrevió a decírselo ya que el siempre decía que la veía como una hermana, entonces contesto- Hola Terry que pasó- Hola pecosa te parece si salimos para relajarnos un poco antes de dar el examen mañana- ¡Si!.. digo claro- Bien pecas ¿Te parece si te recojo… en una hora?- ¡Si!... te espero.

-¡Ahhh que hare no tengo nada que ponerme! Terry vendrá por mí en una hora… En eso se miro en el espejo y se dijo- Te estas ilusionando mucho Candy mírate con una camisa de cuadros cerrada hasta el cuello y unos pantalones horribles que para nada se ven femeninos. Muy triste se disponía a marcarle a Terry cuando en eso escucho a su madre entrar a su habitación y decirle- ¿Qué haces cariño? ¿Por qué tan triste?...Emm déjame adivinar… ¿Terry?-Mamá que hare lo quiero tanto pero él ni siquiera se fija en mí, me ha invitado a salir… pero cuando me veo sé que me estoy ilusionando demasiado ¡Soy toda fea!- Eso es mentira hija eres muy hermosa y estoy segura que ese chico algún día se dará cuenta de lo preciosa que eres y te amara tanto como tú lo haces - decía Rous mientras abrazaba a su hija.-Vamos ve con él y diviértete que después que ingreses tendrás muchos deberes y no podrás divertirte mucho. Dicho esto Candy sonrió y se preparo hasta que Terry llego a su casa tocando la puerta y siendo recibió por Rous –Hola Terry vienes por mi hija ¿cierto? Espera en la sala ella bajara en un momento – En ese momento bajo Candy vestida como siempre con su look habitual.- Bien chicos a qué hora llegarán – A las 10:00 pm señora- Entonces estaré esperándolos.

Terry llevo a Candy a un parque de diversiones donde en la noche habría una feria de fuegos artificiales, Ellos disfrutaron mucho esa tarde, claro que las chicas que pasaban le coqueteaban a Terry y nuestra pecosa se ponía muy celosa. Ya en noche después de los fuegos artificiales decidieron regresar. Despidiéndose después y deseándose mucha suerte para el examen.

Y así comienza esta historia de amor comedia y drama con nuestra querida Candy que está muy enamorada de un despistado Terry que no se da cuenta de lo hermosa que es nuestra heroína, que aventuras les depara ahora no vemos en el siguiente capítulo… Bye chicas.


	2. Capitulo 2

El día había llegado y nuestra pecas se preparaba para ir a dar su examen con muchos nervios, pero recordó que Terry le deseo suerte.- ¡Se que lo lograre!- Se dijo a sí misma.

En la casa de la familia grandchester…

-Vamos Terry despierta que llegaras tarde- Decía Michael a su amigo- ¿Uahhhh qué hora es?-Decía Terry bostezando y sentándose en la cama.

-Son las 8:15-¡ ¿Qué oh no llegare tarde?! ¿Por qué no me despertaste más temprano?-decía mientras se metía al cuarto de baño- ¿Estas bromeando?... te desperté hace más de una hora y dijiste que 5 minutos más.- ¡No me di cuenta! , oh… cierto podrías revisar en mi maletín si estoy llevando lo necesario… ya sabes lápiz, borrador, no quiero dar un examen sin lápiz jajaja.-Si..si..si esta todo completo, apúrate te esperare abajo mientras te sirvo el desayuno- Si ya voy-decía mientras salía del baño con una toalla.

Terry se apresuro a sacar su ropa del armario un casaca de cuero color negro, unos pantalones jeans color azul oscuro, un polo blanco con el logo de la banda de "nirvana" y nos botines en color negro. Cuando bajo al comedor lo esperaba su madre con una gran sonrisa-Mi pequeño… como has crecido, eres todo un hombre de 19 años y muy guapo, te pareces tanto a tu padre cuando era joven-Decía Eleanor mientras miraba a Richard su esposo y él le sonreía.-Hijo mío te deseo mucha suerte aunque sé que no lo necesitas porque para ti esto será muy fácil-Decía el padre de Terry-Gracias Mamá y Papá ingresare en un gran puesto… ya lo verán- Decía esto mientras se disponía a irse- Espera hijo no desayunaras-No mamá se me hace tarde el examen es a las 9:15 y estoy muy tarde- Adiós- decía mientras abría la puerta y se metía a su auto un mercedes benz 2017 en color blanco.

Mientras tanto en la Universidad llagaba una chica de cabellos rubios recogidos en una cola, de estatura mediana, todos la juzgaban por su forma de vestir tan poco femenina pero no se podía negar que tenía una figura esbelta dotada con lindos atributos y un rostro que parecía un ángel.

-¿Me pregunto si Terry habrá llegado?…seguro se quedo dormido, mejor lo llamo.-En ese momento llegaba Terry. Candy al verlo no pudo ocultar una enorme sonrisa y lo saludo- Buenos días Terry estás preparado-Por supuesto… ¿sabes en que aula será?- Será en la 512 pabellón "B"- Muy bien entonces vamos.

Durante el examen Candy se sentía muy nerviosa, mientras que Terry estaba muy relajado, cabe destacar que durante la escuela él fue uno de los mejores en clase. Faltaba 30 minutos para que acabara el examen cuando Terry se levanto entregando el examen mientras le hacia una seña a Candy de que la esperaría afuera.

Candy salió muy asustada cuando el examen acabo, empezó a buscar a Terry con los ojos pero no lo veía hasta que lo encontró con unas chicas alrededor de el coqueteándole, ella sintió muchos celos, pero al ver lo linda que eran las chicas decidió irse pero de pronto se escucho-¡Hey Pecas, A dónde vas!- decía el joven de ojos azules mientras apartaba a las chicas a su alrededor-Lo lamento chicas tengo que irme- ¡¿Por qué?! - Decían todas -No me digas que es tu novia la chiquilla esa-Decía una de las chicas- Es mi amiga, lo lamento tengo que irme- Espera pecas, que haces… ¿Qué crees que hago? me voy a casa… vendré luego a ver los resultados- Decía esto mientras se volteaba para irse.

-¿Estas molesta? – No es eso… es solo que tengo que irme- ¿Para qué?- ¡Eso a ti no te importa vete con tus amiguitas a seguirles coqueteando!- No lo hare, eres mi amiga y me preocupas, ¿qué te pasa?- ¡Nada! Ya déjame ir - Ya sé lo que ocurre dijo Terry poniéndose serio mirándola a los ojos verdes que tenia. En ese momento Candy sintió que sus manos sudaban y su corazón le latía muy rápido-será posible que se haya dado cuenta de mis sentimientos- decía en su mente- Estas celosa-Decía Terry. ¡No puede ser… lo sabe, que hago.. me voy corriendo!-Escúchame Candy no tienes porque estar celosa, jamás cambiaria a mi mejor amiga ,crees que conseguiría otra amiga.- Al oír eso la jovencita pecosa por poco se cae.- No puedo creer que sea tan despistado- decía eso para sí misma- Si es eso -le respondió Candy- Eso jamás pasara yo te estimo demasiado- Si… lo sé- Que te parece si te invito al cine en lo que los resultados salen- Si está bien-¡Genial! , que película te gustaría ver- Mmm que te parece "Yo antes de ti"-Y de que trata- preguntaba Terry mientras caminaban a su auto- Es sobre un chico que sufre un accidente y queda cuadripléjico por lo que se vuelve un amargado pero después conoce a una chica que es la que lo va a cuidar y se enamora de su alegría- Woow que dramón-Eso te parece, si quieres vemos otra- No… no…no, está bien. Al llegar al cine había una enorme cola de parejas, cuando les toco a ellos comprar los boletos la chica de atención al cliente les dijo que eran una linda pareja, en ese momento Terry la iba a corregir- Ehmm no somos par…- ¡sí! gracias- decía Candy mientras tomaba los boletos y jalaba a Terry. Durante el transcurso de la película muchas parejas que se besaban mientras que nuestro Terry se había dormido durante casi toda la película. Al salir Candy le pregunto -¿qué te pareció la película muy linda si?- Ehmm si… si…si muy buena-¿Te gusto la parte de la explosión?- Ehmm si estuvo espectacular- Si recuerdas bien que no hubo ninguna explosión o si?-Ahhh lo lamento me quede dormido solo vi los anuncios del comienzo y me quede dormido, Perdón- Mmmm está bien no te reclamare nada después de todo quería ver la película hace mucho tiempo, creo que ya es hora de regresar a la Universidad para ver los resultados- Oh si vamos.

Al llegar vieron muchos jóvenes algunos felices abrazándose otros muy decepcionados y llorando-Tengo miedo - decía Candy. –No te preocupes vamos estoy seguro que si ingresaste a ver los resultados Terry vio su nombre. – 2do puesto- Bien lo logres decía- Mientras observaba el nombre del 1er puesto- Susana Marlow- Me gano una chica seguro es una nerd, decía en su mente- Luego volteo y vio a Candy buscando su nombre y la vio una expresión de asombro.-¿Que pasa pecas?-¡Siiiii! Eh pasado, ingrese… que alegría- ¿En qué puesto?- 30 pero está bien supongo- Felicitaciones tarzan con pecas- ¡Oyeee! Jajajaja está bien… Candy- Otros 5 años juntos pecosa- Si estaremos juntos otra vez -decía Candy sonrojada,- Mamá se pondrá feliz cuando se entere-Si pecas eso seguro, vamos te llevo- Si.

Mientras tanto en la oficina del rector de la universidad- Gracias papi ingrese en el 1er puesto-De nada cariño pero mantengamos esto en secreto nadie debe saber que te ayude en tu examen-Si papá, nadie lo sabrá- Por cierto las clases comenzaran dentro de 2 semanas- Si papá decía Susana Marlow una chica rubia de cabello lacio ojos azules figura delgalada pero de grandes atributos, vestida con un con un top blanco, un saco color palo rosa con un short negro, lentes negros y unas botas que hacían juego con sus lentes mientras recordaba el chico que vio de ojos azules al lado de una chica vestida muy poco femenina- Ese chico será mío de eso estoy segura- decía en su mente.

Y así terminamos este segundo capítulo. Vemos que apareció Susana que querrá quitarle Terry a Candy así que más vale que nuestra pecosa se ponga las pilas.

Muchas gracias a las chicas que me envían sus comentarios los tendré en cuenta Amai Asahi y becky 7024.

Por cierto estaré actualizando mañana después actualizare cada 2 días. Besosss chicas,Bye.


	3. capitulo 3

Cuando Candy le conto a su Madre y a su hermano que había ingresado, Rous lloro de alegría abrazando a su hija mientras que Archie con una sonrisa sacaba unas tijeras que tenia guardadas en su bolsillo, y decía.

\- Bien hermanita sabes la tradición, a mi me cortaron el pelo cuando yo ingrese, ahora es tu turno. Decía mientras se acercaba a su hermana con una sonrisa de maniático.

\- Estás loco eso solo se hace en chicos, no en mujeres. Decía una Candy con miedo escondiéndose detrás de su madre como cuando ella era una niña y rayaba los libros de su hermano y ella buscaba a Rous para que la protegiera de Archie.

\- ¡Ya chicos basta este es un día de celebración y están peleando!, por favor compórtense como personas de su edad tu Candy tienes 18 y tu Archie tienes 25, así que compórtate, como se te ocurre que le vamos a cortar el cabello a tu hermana.

\- Mamá no me vas a negar que un cambio look le vendría bien a mi hermanita. Decía Archie mientras intentaba acercarse a Candy.

\- Eso lo decidirá tu hermana, Así que dame esa tijera, Archie.

\- Está bien mamá toma-Decía un Archie quedándose con las ganas de dejar calva su hermana.

\- A su padre no le hubiera gustado ver que están peleando. Decía Rous con melancolía recordando a su difunto esposo.

\- Tienes razón mamá, disculpa… Candy no lo volveré hacer.

\- Está bien Archie, no hay rencores eres mi hermano y te quiero con todas tus locuras. Decía Candy mientras se acercaba a su hermano para abrazarlo y el correspondía cargándola.

\- ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Cuando papá falleció tus tenias 10 años ahora eres toda una señorita universitaria, hermanita, que hubiera dicho papá…si estuviera con nosotros. Decía Archie.

\- Estoy segura que su padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti querida, aun recuerdo cuando Archie había ingresado y tu padre le rapaba la cabeza a tu hermano jajajaja, que lindos recuerdos entre risas y bromas. Decía Rous

\- Si mamá fue muy gracioso ver a Archie rapado jajaja. Decía Candy mientras ella, su hermano y madre reían.

 **Mientras tanto que en la residencia Grandchester**

Terry les había dicho a sus padres que había ingresado en 2do puesto, aunque él estaba un poco decepcionado aunque sus padres le felicitaron por el buen puesto.

\- ¡Estuve a tan poco de obtener el 1er puesto! , y me lo quito una chica nerd. Decía Terry molesto imaginándose a la tal Susana.

\- ¿Y cómo lo sabes la viste? Decía Richard el padre de Terry mientras miraba a su hijo.

\- No, pero me la imagino.

\- No digas eso Terry tu eres muy listo y no pareces un chico ¿como tú dices… nerd?, Al contrario eres muy guapo y galán. Decía Eleanor

\- Oh, eso está más que claro mamá soy muy apuesto, no creo que nadie sea más guapo que yo.

\- Bueno cambiemos de tema hijo, y que pasó con tu amiga… Ehh Candy verdad? Decía Richard que no recordaba bien el nombre de la chica ya que su hijo siempre se refería a ella como pecas, tarzan con pecas.

\- Eh si también ingreso, estaremos 5 años más juntos.

\- Candy me parece una chica muy linda y noble, estoy segura que si cambiara en su forma de vestir sería aun más linda, no lo crees…Terry .decía Eleanor mientras miraba a su hijo. Eleanor quería que Candy fuera la novia de Terry ya que fue la única chica que le pareció la adecuada para su hijo.

\- Si mamá Candy es linda y noble pero yo la acepto tal como es y siempre la veré como una hermana.

\- Oh si pero imagínatela, no crees que sería una novia muy bonita y perfecta… lo tiene todo. Decía Eleanor

\- Uhmm….¿ Mamá que estas insinuando? Yo solo veo a Candy como una amiga o hermana.

\- Ehmm y cuando empiezas tus clases hijo. Decía Richard para acabar con la conversación.

\- Ahhh…. Si, dentro de 2 semanas. Decía Terry acordándose.

\- Muy bien entonces mi hijo es todo un universitario, tendrás que estudiar mucho y esforzarte se que esa Universidad hace intercambio de alumnos mandándolos a otros países pero solo a los mejores, así que esfuérzate mucho. Decía el papa de Terry.

\- Si papá eso dalo por hecho.

Las dos semanas pasaron muy rápido y Terry había ido a la casa de Candy a recogerla para ir juntos al primer día de clases, pero ni el mismo se imaginaba lo que ocurriría ese día.

\- ¿Qué aula era… recuerdas pecas? Decía un Terry confundido

\- ¿Cómo es posible que seas muy bueno en los estudios y no recordando el aula?

\- Ehhh no tengo la mayor idea pero así soy.

\- Haber… la primera hora es en el aula… 312 pabellón A. Decía Candy tratando de recordar su horario ya que ella y Terry tenían el mismo horario.

\- Entonces vamos por las escaleras por que los ascensores se ven muy llenos Candy.

\- Si tienes razón.

Al llegar al aula ya habían llegado alumnos pero no el profesor entonces Terry tomo su asiento y Candy se disponía sentarse al lado de él, pero en ese momento se formaba un alboroto en la entrada del salón cuando Terry alzo la vista se quedo con la boca abierta sobre todo por los grandes atributos que tenia la chica que ingresaba, quien se llevaba todas las miradas de los chicos. En ese momento la chica vio a Terry y lo reconoció así que se acerco y le dijo:

\- Hola puedo sentarme a tu lado.

\- Por supuesto que si… ¿No te importaría verdad Candy? Decia Terry mirando a Candy.

\- Ehhhmm… si no hay problemas. Decía mientras observaba como la chica se sentaba al lado de Terry y Candy tomaba asiento en otra silla.

\- Ehmm… Permíteme presentarme soy Terruce Grandchester pero puedes decirme Terry. Decía Terry no dejando de mirar el cuerpo de la chica.

\- Oh, yo soy Susana Marlow. Dijo mientras se daba cuenta de lo que ella provocaba en el chico.

\- ¿Tú eres la chica del primer puesto? Dijo Terry no pudiendo creer que ella sea la chica más inteligente de la universidad.

\- Si, y ahora que recuerdo tú eras el segundo, ¿cierto?

\- Sí, soy yo. Creo que serás muy buena competencia aquí.

\- Ehmm si… claro. Dijo recordando que el examen lo había pasado solo por la ayuda de su padre.

\- Un momento tu apellido me suena… ¿Tu padre es el rector? Dijo Terry.

\- Ehh si, el está muy orgulloso de que yo esté aquí. Pero bueno cambiemos de tema pareces ser un chico muy bueno me gustaría conocerte más… Dijo esto mientras miraba a mordiéndose los labios.

\- Ahhhh claro, podríamos ser amigos.

\- Pero a mí me gustaría ser algo más que tu amiga, dijo mientras se acercaba al rostro de Terry. En ese momento sonó el timbre de que la primera hora había comenzado e ingresaba el profesor.

Candy miraba todo lo que acababa de ocurrir y no podía creerlo, esa mujer estaba a punto de besar a Terry.

\- Gracias al cielo, sonó la el timbre. Decía Candy en su mente.

Y así se paso muy rápido el día de clases y a la hora de regresar a casa Candy le pregunto a Terry que si regresarían juntos, pero Terry le dijo que Susana le había pedido que la llevara a su casa, Candy con tristeza asintió y se fue.

Así paso una semana y luego otra, Candy se sentía muy triste porque su amigo la había dejado de lado hasta que un día. Terry se acerco a Candy muy feliz a decirle que él y Susana eran pareja, Candy sintió que todo el mundo se le venía abajo, quería llorar pero lo único que pudo hacer el felicitar a su amigo.

\- Me tengo que ir .dijo Candy con los ojos cristalinos

\- Si …anda. Decía un Terry confundido ß (No me van a negar que es una bestia a veces)

Mientras tanto Candy salió corriendo a esconderse en un lugar donde no hubiera muchas personas.

\- ¿Por qué? Terry…. Decía mientras no contenía más las lágrimas y caían por sus mejillas, debí haberlo imaginado… una chica linda y él se olvidaría de mí….

Después de que nuestra pecosa llorara todo lo que tenia dentro se calmo y regreso al salón donde serían la siguiente clase. Cuando llego el profesor anunciaba que los exámenes están muy pronto y el que sacara el mejor puntaje sería enviado a otro país donde estudiaría por un mes. Todos veían esa oportunidad como para mejorar en el estudio, excepto una, Susana solo veía eso como una oportunidad de conocer nuevos chicos y ser aun más popular como la chica más destacada en otro país.

\- Alumnos el examen será el próximo lunes así que ya saben estudien. Dijo el profesor.

\- ¿Qué te parece amor? Seguro que nosotros obtenemos un empate y vamos juntos. Decía Terry

\- Ehhmm si claro que si cariño... Decía eso pero en su mente decía: Si eso pasa me estropeara todos mis planes… que hare…. Mmmm ¡Ya sé lo que hare! Se lo pediré a mi papi y me ayudara con el examen.

\- ¿En qué piensas Susi? Decía Terry

\- Oh, no en nada. Decía Susana mientras ya tenía todo calculado como haría para irse sola.

 **Bueno llegamos al final de otro capítulo, Esta Susana sí que es bien rápida, Pobre nuestra pecas termino llorando hay pero como sufre pero no se preocupen que aun falta bastante y como dice la cancioncita: "La vida te da sorpresas, sorpresas te da la vida".**

 **No sé si subiré capitulo mañana pero si no lo hago lo subiré el sábado.**

 **Bueno bye bye chicas besoss.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Las que no sabían, si es un Terryfic, así que no se preocupen y claro que seguiré subiendo mas capítulos.**

La semana había transcurrido muy rápido, y podíamos observar a una Candy muy concentrada leyendo sus libros y repasando sus apuntes de las clases mientras que por otro lado se veía a un Terry bastante distraído con Susana, tanto era la distracción que tenía que descuido sus notas ,realmente estaba cegado por ella. Un día Candy se le acerco y lo sermoneo por tan bajas notas, volviéndose del chico inteligente a uno de los que pasaba por poco. Pero al parecer esto no le gusto a Terry que se molesto con ella pero ella muy preocupada decidió hablar con Susana para que le dijera que no estaba bien tener unas notas tan bajas, Obvio que a Susana ni le importo por lo que respondió:

\- Mira chiquilla no te metas en lo que no te importa, si el esta así con sus notas es porque él quiere, así que no metas las narices donde nadie te llama. Dijo Susana dando media vuelta y retirándose.

\- ¿Pero cuál es su problema? solo me preocupo por Terry, Ella no lo merece. Decía Candy molesta.

El día del examen había llegado y la lista de los resultados seria publicado al día siguiente. Y como sabemos Susana ya tenía todo su plan bajo control. El examen se dio al finalizar la primera hora y Candy se sentía más que lista para darlo mientras que un Terry cambiado se sentía nervioso ya que no había estudiado debido al tiempo que pasaba con Susana. En ese momento llego el profesor con los exámenes y dijo:

\- Alumnos guarden todos sus cosas y solo quédense con un lapicero, no se aceptaran borrones así que piensen bien.

\- Ohh… que hare, jamás me puesto nervioso ante un examen y porque ahora estoy así. Decía Terry preocupado.

Mientras tanto Candy veía a Terry muy nervioso, Susana estaba de lo más tranquila.

\- ¿Por qué cambio tanto Terry? no es el chico que conocí en la escuela, Ojala que le vaya bien en el examen. Decía Candy mirándolo.

El examen duro 1 hora y luego sería el receso .Candy termino el examen en 40 minutos, Debido a que se la paso estudiando aunque era casi imposible ya que el ver a Terry al lado de Susana todo el tiempo la ponía muy triste. Cuando ella termino salió del salón y se dirigió al baño donde se fue a lavar el rostro debido al calor que hacía. Cuando estaba por salir una chica choco con ella, cayendo al suelo Candy y al alzar la vista se topo con una chica muy linda de lentes, cabello corto, y un poco gordita pero con mucho estilo, quien la ayudo a levantarse y pedir disculpas:

\- Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención, ¿estás bien? Decía la chica misteriosa.

\- Ehhh ohh me duele mucho, Si… si…. Estoy bien no te preocupes… Candy no sabía que decirle ya que no la conocía.

\- Patricia, pero puedes decirme Paty. Dijo la chica de lentes.

\- Oh… yo soy Candy

\- Mucho gusto, de verdad te encuentras bien no quieres que te lleve a la enfermería. Decía Paty

\- Mmmm bueno me duele un poco el pie.

\- Entonces te llevo, vamos.

Al llegar a la enfermería La enfermera pregunto qué había sucedido, Cuando Paty iba a responder, Candy la interrumpió diciendo que se había resbalado. Al salir de la enfermería después de que la enfermera la revisara y colocara un poco de hielo y dijera que no era nada grave y que se podía retirar. Paty le pregunto a Candy:

\- ¿Por qué no dijiste la verdad?

\- Si hubiera dicho eso, la enfermera habría creído que estábamos peleando. Dijo Candy.

\- Si, tienes razón… igual muchas gracias por no decir nada.

\- No te preocupes… Paty. Decía Candy recordando el nombre de la chica de lentes.

\- Es raro, nunca antes te había visto ¿De qué facultad eres? Preguntaba Paty

\- Soy de Ciencias empresariales. Estudio Administración de empresas. Respondía Candy

\- Ohh yo estudio Psicología ¿sabes algo? me caes muy bien Candy pareces ser una chica buena.

\- Ohh gracias, igual tu.

\- ¿Te gustaría ir a desayunar algo? aún es temprano, vamos yo invito. Decía Paty

\- Mmmm bueno quería esperar a alguien para preguntarle cómo le había ido en el examen.

\- Ahh es tu novio.

\- No, es solo mi amigo, el ya tiene novia. Decía Candy agachando la cabeza.

\- Pero te gusta. Decía Paty al ver la expresión de Candy

\- Ehhh… no, para nada. Decia una Candy sorprendida de que la hubieran descubierto.

\- Mmmm mirame Candy si hay algo que puedo saber bien, es cuando una chica está enamorada y al ver tu expresión estoy segura de que te gusta tu amigo y no puedes decírselo porque temes que te rechace ¿cierto?.

\- Ehhh…Candy no sabía que responder pareciera que Paty hubiera leído su mente.

\- Vamos te invito a desayunar y me cuentas lo que te sucede. Decía Paty

\- Mmmm… está bien.

Durante el desayuno Candy le conto que Terry era su amigo desde la escuela y que ahora están estudiando ambos lo mismo pero que el ahora está con una chica y la dejo de lado para estar más tiempo con su novia. Luego de oír toda la historia Paty le dijo:

\- Yo creo que debiste decirle la verdad, que tal si te cambiamos el look un poco, tal vez si cambias tu ropa… y tu peinado, es decir te lo dejas suelto en lugar de amarrártelo en una cola.

\- El tiene novia no puedo meterme en su relación. Decía Candy

\- Hay pero por lo que me cuentas esa chica ni siquiera se preocupa mucho el. ¿Oh me equivoco?

\- Ehhh no, pero igual no me meteré en su relación.

\- ¿Espera un momento? Decia Paty ¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba la chica? Dijo Paty tratando de recordar.

\- Se llama Susana. Decía Candy

\- ¡Ah! Pero si esa chica es la hija del rector, seguro que su padre la ayudo a ingresar, no me sorprendería que también la ayude a pasar este examen.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? Pregunto Candy.

\- Es porque yo estudie con Susana y era muy hueca nunca sacaba buenas notas, lo único bien que hacía era ligarse a todos los chicos. Decía Paty

\- Me hablas enserio Paty, no puedo creerlo pero si ella saco el primer puesto en el examen de admisión.

\- Es obvio, debe ser porque su padre la ayudo Candy. Decía Paty

\- No puedo creerlo. Decía Candy sorprendida.

\- Es más te cuento un secreto ese cuerpo que tiene es más falso.

\- Ehhh… pero si yo pensé que era real.

\- Eso lo hizo para llamar más la atención ella era más plana que mesa.

\- Jajajaja .reían Candy con Paty

Después de que Paty y Candy se contaran sus cosas sonó el timbre de que el receso había terminado y era hora de regresar a clases.

\- Bueno fue un placer haber hablado contigo Candy eres muy buena amiga. Decía Paty

\- Igual tu Paty.

\- Te gustaría salir un día de estos, me gustaría que fuéramos amigas. Dijo Paty

\- Oh claro Paty.

\- Entonces te parece el sábado en la tarde.

\- Claro.

El día había transcurrido y Candy se sentía menos triste por Terry, había conseguido una amiga y eso la motivaba. Al día siguiente fue publicada la lista del resultado de los exámenes. Tal como lo dijo Paty, Susana ocupaba el primer puesto. Eso indicaba que ella sería la que viajaría para hacer el intercambio de estudiantes. Candy ocupaba el 5to puesto y Terry el puesto 21. Candy muy feliz de haber subido tanto después de su examen de ingreso pero triste por Terry por haber bajado tanto. Al voltear vio Terry muy decepcionado de sí mismo y se acerco a él.

\- ¿Estás bien, Terry? Pregunto Candy a Terry.

\- No pecas, no sé qué me paso, yo era muy bueno en esto ahora estoy en un puesto tan bajo. Decía Terry muy triste.

\- Seguro en el siguiente subes de puesto, solo esfuérzate para el siguiente. Dijo Candy tratando de animar a Terry.

\- Gracias por animarme pecas, sabes te extrañe mucho en este tiempo que no hemos hablado mucho. Dijo Terry mirando a Candy.

En ese momento llego Susana y con actitud de superioridad miro a Candy y luego se dirigió a Terry a decirle que debido al resultado ella sería la que se iría a la otra universidad para hacer el intercambio.

\- Lo sé amor, estoy muy feliz por ti. Decía Terry

\- Felicitaciones Susana. Decía Candy.

\- A mi no me importa que me felicites niña, eso era Obvio porque soy muy inteligente. Decía Susana con superioridad.

\- Espera no tienes porque hablarle así a Candy, Susana. Decía Terry.

\- Te pondrás del lado de esta niña, mira que ni estilo para vestirse bien tiene. Decía Susana molesta.

\- Susana, no voy a permitir que hables así de ella. Por favor discúlpate con ella.

\- ¡¿Estás loco?! Yo jamás hago eso. Decía una Susana alterada.

\- Espera Terry, no necesito que ella se disculpe ni nada, lo mejor será que me retire. Dijo Candy marchándose.

Después de comunicarse de que Susana sería la que viajaría, se comunico que también vendría un nuevo estudiante a la universidad. Así paso la semana y Susana se fue peleada con Terry al igual que él, ya no sabía si quería seguir con una chica engreída. Mientras que Terry pensaba en si terminar su relación con Susana o seguir Candy salía ese día con Paty.

\- Ya ves lo que te dije, esa Susana uso su poder para convencer a su papi de ayudarla en el examen. Decía Paty

\- Mmmm tal vez sí, bueno a donde vamos. Dijo Candy

\- Qué te parece ir por unos helados primero luego al parque de diversiones.

\- Si claro, dijo Candy

Mientras llegaban a un café y pedían dos helados Paty recordó un chisme que se hablaba por los pasillos de la universidad.

\- ¿Oye Candy y has oído del nuevo estudiante que vendrá?

\- No, para nada

\- Entonces no sabes que será un chico, y dicen que es muy apuesto, y estudia lo mismo que tu, ¡estará en tu aula! Amiga, es tu oportunidad. Decía Paty emocionada.

\- Bueno, tú sabes que a mí me gusta Terry. Dijo Candy.

\- Hay amiga entonces conquístalo ya sabes hazte un cambio de look y ya verás como cae, aprovecha lo que la naturaleza te dio. Dijo Paty señalando los pechos de Candy.

\- ¡No! Dijo Candy sonrojada tapándose sus pechos.

\- Hay amiga que jajajaja no me refiero a que enseñes todo pero si un poco cambiar tu ropa. Dijo Paty riéndose al ver la expresión de su amiga.

\- Mmmm tal vez tengas razón, está bien.

\- Entonces está decidido hoy mismo tendrás ese cambio.

\- ¡¿Hoy?! Dijo Candy.

\- Por supuesto, que si amiga.

\- Así que vamos a tu casa que te ayudare con tu ropa y luego con tu peinado, Estoy segura que ni el mismo Terry te va a reconocer luego de dar este cambio. Decía Paty.

\- Yo no quiero llamar la atención, Paty. Decía Candy

\- Tú déjame a mi amiga. Decía Paty

Mientras tanto Terry pensaba en qué hacer con su relación con Susana pero mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos recibió una llamada, era de Susana quien le llamaba para decirle que no quería seguir peleados, Terry en ese momento le dijo:

\- Susana, tal vez lo mejor sea que nos demos un tiempo. Decía Terry.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! , no tú no puedes hacerme esto Terry.

\- Lo siento Susana tu actitud con Candy ese día me dejo desconcertado.

\- Pero… pero… Terry yo te amo.

\- Susana no te estoy terminado, solo te estoy pidiendo tiempo, tal vez las cosas mejoren, no lo sé… ahora tengo que colgarte tengo que estudiar ya que tengo que mejorar mis estudios. Dijo Terry.

\- Terry, está bien démonos un tiempo pero no me dejes, yo te amo.

\- Está bien Susana, Adiós.

Después de que Candy llegará a su casa con Paty y presentarla a su madre, Paty fue a la habitación de Candy donde vio su ropa y le dijo:

\- Amiga… pero aquí tienes todo, lo que no entiendo es porque no usas esta linda ropa, en lugar de eso usas algo tan pasado de moda. Decía Paty.

\- Pero a mí me parece bien. Decía Candy mirando la ropa que normalmente usaba.

\- Entonces escojamos la ropa bonita y lo anticuado lo dejamos a un lado.

\- ¿Qué te parece esto? Decía Candy mientras sostenía un pantalón de los que siempre usaba.

\- Mejor déjame a mí escoger la ropa amiguita. Dijo Paty mirando a Candy.

Así pasaron el resto de lo que quedaba del día escogiendo la ropa que ahora usaría Candy.

 **Bueno chicas que les parece como va tomando rumbo la historia, en el siguiente capítulo veremos el cambio de Candy y Ohh sorpresa ¿quién será el nuevo estudiante?**

 **Saludos a todas chicas Amai Asahi, becky 7024, Guest, Silvia G, Eli, Mako Beauty, Mony , Yuyu, Celeste, Kira anima, Marina W, Danley, Gelsi, FAbiola R, Blanca G. Creanme que leo sus comentarios y los tengo en cuenta. Gracias chicas y muchos besitosss, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

La semana terminaba y otra estaba por comenzar con una Paty emocionada por el cambio de look de su amiga había cambiado los pantalones por faldas con vuelo cortos en tonos pasteles, vestidos, uno que otro pantalón para el invierno pero femeninos, blusas estilo campesina, tops, entre otros. Todo escogido por Paty y uno que otro por Candy.

\- Amiga me siento un poco extraña con este estilo nuevo. Dijo Candy ruborizada al verse en espejo.

\- Te vez preciosa amiga, pareces un ángel muy tierno. Decía Paty mirando a su amiga y dando saltos de alegría detrás de ella.

\- ¿Enserio crees eso? Dijo Candy aun nerviosa.

\- Por supuesto que sí, siempre has sido hermosa solo te hacía falta un cambio, y estoy segura que Terry e incluso cualquier otro chico no se resistirá ti .Dijo Paty

\- Yo no quiero que todos me miren, además Terry sigue con Susana.

\- No por mucho tiempo, estoy segura que Terry recapacitara al verte. Dijo Paty

\- Ehmmm bueno… está bien, iré así. Dijo Candy nerviosa.

\- Perfecto serás la envidia de muchas chicas, me pregunto qué dirá tu mamá al verte así, ¿Qué te parece si la llamamos?

\- Ohh no quiero que me vean así… Dijo Candy pero Paty ya estaba llamando a Rous.

\- Señora venga a ver su hija, esta preciosa. Dijo Paty saliendo de la habitación de Candy y dirigiéndose a la sala donde estaba la mamá de Candy con Archie hablando.

\- Ohhh disculpe señora no sabía que tenía invitados. Decía Paty mirando al joven que estaba sentado.

\- Ohhh querida él es mi hijo se llama Archie. Dijo Rous

\- Oh entonces será mucho mejor, por favor acompáñenme a ver a Candy está irreconocible.

\- ¿Pasa algo? Pregunto Archie no entendiendo lo que sucedía.

\- Ohhh si tú hermana al parecer Paty la está ayudando con su look.

\- Sii y parece un ángel. Decía Paty.

\- Eso me gustaría ver, entonces vamos. Dijo Archie

\- Si Candy está arriba, está un poco avergonzado ya que no quiere que la vean así. Dijo Paty explicando cómo estaba Candy.

Al subir a la habitación y entrar la madre de Candy se quedo emocionada al ver a su hija tan cambiada mientras que Archie se quedo perplejo preguntándose: - ¿Dónde está mi hermanita, tan rápido creció?

\- A poco no esta preciosa. Dijo Paty mirando a Rous y Archie.

\- Yo creo que te ves preciosa hija, aunque siempre he sabido que escondías una gran belleza.

\- Yo no puedo creer que mi hermana pequeña haya crecido tanto, recuerdo cuando siempre aparecías toda llena de barro y ahora toda una señorita, pero ten mucho cuidado muchos chicos se te apegaran y ya sabes que no voy a permitir que ningún chico venga hasta conocerlo yo primero.

\- Hay hermano se que te preocupas por mi pero yo sé cuidarme por mi cuenta. Dijo Candy feliz de que su hermano se preocupara por ella.

El día lunes había llegado y Candy había recibido unos tips por parte de Paty para combinar su ropa y así comenzó la semana con una nueva Candy que vestía una falda corta con vuelos en color beige, una blusa blanca sin mangas unos zapatos en tacón color blanco y con el cabello suelto el cual se veía hermoso con sus hermosos rizos.

Ese día Terry se había despertado con un humor de perros, se había dado un tiempo con Susana y lo peor era que ella había tratado mal a Candy antes de irse.

\- Tengo que pedirle a pecas que disculpe a Susana. Dijo Terry

Al llegar Terry a la universidad vio que muchos chicos miraban hacia un punto fijo al Terry fijarse vio a una chica bastante hermosa que por un segundo le recordó a la mujer que había soñado pero al ver que la chica era acosada por uno de los chicos decidió intervenir, acercándose a la chica y apartando al joven que tanto la perseguía hablándole cosas como:

\- Señorita por favor, déjeme ayudarla con sus libros.

\- Disculpe pero puedo cargar mis libros sola. Decía Candy fastidiada por el chico que tanto la seguía.

\- Pero yo podría ayudarla y me gustaría pedirle una cita. Decía el muchacho que no dejaba de seguir a Candy

\- No estás escuchando a la señorita que no quiere tu ayuda. Dijo Terry acercándose al chico sin darse cuenta de la jovencita que estaba detrás de él.

\- ¡Esta bien hombre! No molesto más, me voy. Dijo que chico y se fue.

Al irse el muchacho que tanto fastidiaba a Candy, Terry se dio la vuelta y se quedo atónito al darse cuenta de quién era la chica linda.

-¿Candy?... dijo Terry asombrado.

\- Terry pensé muchas gracias por ayudarme con ese chico. Dijo Candy mirando a Terry y dándole las gracias.

\- ¿Qué haces vestida así Candy, no te das cuenta que atraes a muchos chicos , esa falda es muy corta y esa blusa está muy abierta… vamos tapate dijo: Terry sacándose su casaca y colocándosela a Candy.

\- Ehhmmm… ¿no te gusta como estoy vestida? Dijo Candy.

\- Mmmmm… eh Candy… no me cambies de tema… tapate. Dijo Terry nervioso sin saber ese sentimiento que empezaba a sentir por su amiga, no quería que ningún chico la viera y se molestaba cada vez que pasaba un chico y se quedaba mirándola.

\- No lo hare Terry, no me voy a tapar esta soy mi nueva yo. Dijo Candy un poco molesta de que Terry la quisiera tapar.

\- ¿No te das cuenta de las miradas de los demás? Dijo Terry molesto.

\- Si, pero no me importan, y sabes que mejor me voy al aula. Dijo Candy también molesta

Terry camino detrás de Candy molestándose cada vez que los chicos la miraban y él se aguantaba las ganas de ir y agarrarlos a golpes a cada estúpido que la veía. Era extraño sentir eso ya que ni siquiera con Susana había sentido tal sentimiento. Al llegar al aula Terry no despegaba los ojos de Candy y veía como ella era el centro de atención de muchos chicos. Hasta que llego el profesor de la primera hora:

\- Buenas tardes estudiantes, el día de hoy ingresara un nuevo estudiante él viene de Argentina el lugar donde fue enviada su compañera. Por favor pasa alumno, Por favor preséntate. Dijo el profesor.

\- Buenos días a todos mi nombre es Anthony Brower, espero que nos llevemos bien como escucharon del profesor vengo de Argentina.

\- Muy bien, ahora necesito que alguien te ponga al corriente con las clases que hemos llevado.

En ese momento muchas chicas levantaron la mano al ver al chico nuevo que era muy apuesto de cabello rubio ojos azules y altos.

\- Haber señoritas necesito a alguien que sea responsable y puntual. Dijo el profesor sacando su lista de alumnos.

\- Bien el estudiante que ayude al alumno Brower será… White Candy.

Al escuchar su nombre Candy se puso de pie. En ese momento el joven se quedo maravillado al ver a la jovencita que estaba de pie. Mientras un Terry celoso miraba al nuevo estudiante y darle una bienvenida pero con golpes.

\- Si, profesor. Dijo Candy

\- Entonces toma tu lugar cerca al de la señorita White, Anthony. Dijo el profesor

\- Si, dijo Anthony sentándose al lado de Candy, Hola señorita mucho gusto. Dijo Anthony al tomar la mano de Candy y besar su mano.

\- El gusto es mío, estoy segura que seremos muy buenos amigos y compañeros, Anthony. Dijo Candy.

Durante toda la clase Terry no se pudo concentrar bien ya que se molestaba al ver que Anthony miraba a Candy y como hablaba con ella y ella le respondía con una sonrisa. Al acabar la clase Candy y Anthony se dirigieron a la biblioteca donde estudiarían pero no se percataron que alguien los seguía y fue testigo de cada vez que Candy le sonreía a Anthony al explicarle algún problema que Anthony no entendía, también observo como por un momento Anthony rozo su mano con la de Candy algo ni ella se dio cuenta pero Terry observo muy bien. Al terminar de estudiar Anthony se ofreció a llevar a Candy a su casa como modo de agradecimiento al quedarse ella a ayudarlo con sus dudas. También debido a que ya era muy tarde.

En ese momento Terry salió de su escondite y se acerco a Candy a decirle:

\- Hola Candy no te había visto, vine a estudiar, no quieres que te lleve a casa. Dijo Terry mirando a Anthony con cara de que no me la vas a quitar.

\- Ehhh gracias chicos pero iré sola. Dijo Candy mientras recogía sus libros y cuaderno.

\- Ohh bueno entonces otro día te podre acompañar Candy. Dijo Anthony

\- Ehhh… si, está bien. Dijo Candy

En ese momento Candy se despidió de Anthony con un beso en la mejilla y Terry se molesto demasiado, jalando a Candy y diciéndole:

\- Pecas te llevare a tu casa igual tengo que ir a un lugar y esta de camino a tu casa. Dijo Terry tomando la mano de Candy.

\- Dije que no. Yo puedo ir sola, dijo Candy molesta aun por el incidente de la mañana.

Candy salió de la biblioteca seguida por Terry hasta que él la alcanzo en lugar donde no había muchas personas y la jalo del brazo.

-¡¿Querías irte con el verdad?! Dijo Terry mirándola a los ojos.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Dijo Candy

\- Oí como el dijo que te acompañaría a tu casa.

\- ¡¿Me estabas espiando Terry?! Dijo Candy molesta mirando a Terry a los ojos.

\- ¿Te gusta el idiota ese? Dijo Terry acercándola cada vez mas

\- ¿Ehhh? Eso a ti no te importa. Dijo Candy intentando empujar a Terry con sus manos.

\- ¡Entonces te gusta!

\- Terry… suéltame... dijo Candy cada vez más nerviosa al sentir la respiración Terry cerca.

\- No pecas no te voy a soltar, no sabes lo molesto que estoy. Dijo Terry al mirar los labios de Candy y darse cuenta de lo hermosos que eran.

\- Terry… dijo Candy al sentir los labios de Terry sobre los suyos.

\- No hables pecas, dijo Terry mientras besaba a Candy y acariciaba la curva de su cintura hasta tocar sus muslos y escucho un leve gemido de Candy. Hasta que sonó el celular de Terry y se separaron.

Terry al ver quien lo llamaba contesto diciendo. – Estoy ocupado, llámame luego. Al colgar vio a Candy y se dio cuenta de lo rojos que se habían puesto sus labios entonces se acerco a ella pero ella retrocedió y le dijo

\- Eres un Idiota, tú tienes novia como puedes hacer esto, acaso no te basta con ella que quieres tenerme a mí también. Dijo Candy alejándose de Terry.

\- No pecas, no es eso yo… yo. Terry no sabía que decir

\- Sabes una cosa Terry no me hables y déjame tranquila, Adiós. Dijo Candy con los ojos llorosos y se marchaba.

\- Candy… yo… ¿Qué me pasa? Dijo Terry en su mente luego de ver como Candy se iba.

 **Ohhhhhh que pasará ahora, Terry se está dando cuenta de sentimientos que no sabía que tenía por la pecas, que sucederá ahora con este nuevo rival para Terry. Eso lo sabremos en el próximos capitulo. Nos leemos luego bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

Terry se encontraba en su habitación pensando en lo sucedido con Candy y pensaba- Soy un idiota ¿Por qué hice eso?, ¿por qué la bese? y sobre todo¿ por qué me molesta tanto que otro este cerca suyo?, ¡Ahhhhh que me pasa!- dijo Yo amo a Susana, sé que es un poco caprichosa pero la amo o ¿no?, ¿Qué me pasa contigo pecas, porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti en…tus labios…en tu cuerpo cerca al mío…¡No! Basta tengo que dejar de pensar en ella. Dijo Terry intentando sacar a Candy de sus pensamientos. (Aunque sabemos que eso va a ser imposible).

Mientras tanto Candy se encontraba en su casa echa un mar de lágrimas, cuando de pronto sonó la puerta y era Paty quien entraba. – Amiga que sucede, te llame pero no contestabas así que me preocupe y vine a verte-Dijo Paty al ver a Candy con los ojos lleno de lagrimas.

\- Ahy Paty… si supieras… Terry… Terry me beso. Dijo Candy llorando.

\- Pero qué hay de malo con eso, tu lo quieres.

\- Sí, pero no así, el me beso seguro porque piensa que puede jugar conmigo, Además me estuvo espiando cuando estaba con Anthony.

\- ¿Anthony? Dijo Paty preguntando al no conocer al tal Anthony

\- Es el estudiante de intercambio.

\- Ohh y ¿qué pasa con él?

\- Me quede estudiando con él porque el profesor me pidió que lo ayudara y Terry apareció en ese momento luego me siguió y me beso.

\- ¿Pero no te das cuenta Candy?, el esta celoso de Anthony.

\- No lo creo, el solo quiere jugando conmigo

\- No pienses eso Candy estoy segura que él hizo eso porque se está dando cuenta que realmente te quiere.

\- ¿Crees que sea eso? Dijo Candy dudosa.

\- Por supuesto que sí.

\- Pero es igual, no lo quiero ver.

\- No seas necia Candy, tienes que hablar con él y aclarar este asunto.

\- Tal vez tengas razón Paty. Gracias por escucharme amiga.

\- No te preocupes siempre puedes contar conmigo cuando te sientas triste o confundida.

En ese momento sonó el celular de Candy, ella al darse cuenta del número, no quiso contestar pero finalmente lo hizo.

– ¿Pecas?, por favor no me cuelgues necesito hablar contigo por favor ve al Café que esta frente a la Universidad.

\- Terry… yo.

\- Por favor pecas, te espero. Dijo Terry y colgó.

\- ¿Qué paso que te dijo? Pregunto Paty.

\- Quiere verme. Dijo Candy

\- Entonces que espera ve…

\- Si tienes razón iré es mejor dejarle en claro las cosas a Terry.

Luego de llamar a Candy Terry se apresuro a salir de su casa y se dirigió al Café a esperar a Candy. Mientras tanto Candy estaba nerviosa, no sabía que decir cuando lo viera. En ese momento Candy llego al Café y vio a Terry sentado esperándola al verlo ella dijo: Hola Terry.

\- Hola Candy, por favor siéntate. Dijo Terry parándose para acercarle el asiento a Candy.

\- Gracias… bueno ya estoy aquí que quieres decirme Terry.

\- Perdón. Sé que fui un idiota al hacer eso, no sé que me paso, no debí haber actuado de esa forma, yo tengo novia y tu eres mi amiga no debí haberte hecho eso.

\- Al escuchar eso Candy solo atino a decir: Esta bien… perdono, ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir. Dijo Candy parándose molesta y algo triste pensó que Terry le diría que realmente la quería.

\- ¡Espera! No te vayas, tengo que preguntarte algo. Dijo Terry no sabiendo como preguntarle aquello que tanto lo atormentaba.

\- Tu y ese idiot... digo Anthony son algo. Dijo Terry mirándola a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué pero como puedes pensar eso, apenas nos conocemos?

\- ¡Contéstame Candy!

\- ¡Pues quédate con la duda!, Adiós. Dijo Candy molesta dirigiéndose a la puerta.

\- En ese momento Terry dejo un billete en la mesa y fue detrás de ella, pero no pudo alcanzarla ya que ella tomo un taxi y se fue.-Lo mejor será que no la siga, no le hace bien a ella ni a mí.

Así pasaron 2 semanas sin verse ni hablarse y mientras Candy y Terry cada vez se separaban más ella había empezado a tener una linda amistad con Anthony, pero cada vez que ellos se quedaban juntos Terry siempre se llenaba de unos celos terribles a verlos juntos. Hasta que un día Terry decidió esperar a que ella se despidiera de Anthony para hablar con ella.

\- Candy…

\- ¿Terry, Pero que haces aquí?

\- Eso no importa, quería disculparme por hablarte así esa vez que nos encontramos en el Café.

\- Está bien Terry.

\- También quería volver a acompañarte a tu casa, como antes, no me gusta estar peleado contigo Candy.

\- A mi también Terry pero a veces te comportas de una forma horrible.

\- Si, lo sé pero no quiero seguir así contigo.

\- Bueno está bien… volvamos a ser amigos. Dijo Candy dándole la mano a Terry.

\- Gracias pecas dijo abrazándola en lugar de darle la mano. En ese momento Terry sintió que su alma volvía a su cuerpo había extrañado estar cerca de Candy, abrazarla.

\- Candy se sintió sorprendida al no esperar que Terry la abrazara pero algo dentro de ella se sentía feliz.

La amistad entre ellos había retomado pero las cosas no eran igual a lo de antes, cada vez que Terry veía a Anthony cerca a Candy se controlaba para no agarrarlo a golpes y alejarla de ella. Así acabo la semana y Terry se encontraba en su habitación cuando sonó la puerta.

-Pasa Michael se que eres tú. Dijo Terry

\- Joven Terry tengo que limpiar su habitación.

\- No me digas Joven, sabes que no me gusta háblame de tu. Dijo Terry a su amigo

\- Muy bien entonces Terry tengo que limpiar tu habitación.

\- Esta bien, pero tengo que contarte algo, ¿recuerdas del sueño que te conté?

\- Oh si de la chica del cabello rubio, si que sucede.

\- Pues parece que tenías razón

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Que la chica era Candy, en estas semanas no he dejado de pensar en ella, sobre todo después de besarla, y no sé qué me pasa pero trato de sacarla de mi mente pero no puedo.

\- Lo que ocurre es que está enamorado, de la jovencita, pero como no hacerlo si ella es puro encanto y no sé por qué no se fijo en ella en lugar de su señorita enamorada.

\- ¿Pero qué dices Michael? Yo estoy muy enamorado de Susana, Candy es… solo mi amiga.

-Pero usted no deja de pensar en ella, tal vez lo que sentía por la señorita Susana solo era atracción.

\- Tal vez tengas razón lo primero que me llamó la tención de Susana fue su cuerpo, pero Candy me gustaba por su manera de ser y cuando la vi cambiada eso me atrajo aun más.

\- Usted mismo lo ha dicho le gusta.

\- Ehhh no… quise decir que me gusta su manera de ser pero como amiga.

\- ¿Por qué no se da cuenta? usted está enamorado de la señorita Candy.

-No eso no es cierto. Tal vez solo sea un momento de confusión cuando Susana regrese se que todo volverá a la normalidad.

\- Si usted lo dice.

\- Claro que sí, estoy seguro de eso. Decía Terry.

Al día siguiente Candy salía de la Universidad cuando fue Anthony quien la alcanzo y le dijo:

\- Candy por favor permitirme acompañarte a tu casa.

\- Ohh bueno, está bien

\- Qué bien. Decía Anthony mientras caminaba junto a Candy y entonces le pregunto algo: ¿Sabes algo Candy estaba pensando en quedarme en esta Universidad luego de que terminara el intercambio?

\- Pero se puede hacer eso.

\- Claro que sí. Solo tengo que hablar con la universidad y trasladar todos mis papeles aquí.

\- ¿Entonces te quedaras? Dijo Candy feliz por su amigo.

\- Si Candy pero quería decirte el motivo, realmente no me estoy quedando solo porque me gusta este lugar sino mas bien porque me gusta una chica de aquí.

\- Waowww pero quien esa chica afortunada. Dijo Candy si imaginar de quien se trataría.

\- Esa chica eres tu Candy me gustas mucho, después de conocerte durante estas semanas me he dado cuenta que me gustas y quiero pedirte que seas mi enamorada.

\- Anthony… yo… no sé qué decir. Dijo Candy sorprendida por la confesión de Anthony.

\- No te estoy pidiendo que me contestes ahora, solo quiero que sepas de mis sentimientos hacia ti y que lo pienses.

\- Anthony…yo…-Por favor piénsalo Candy. Dijo Anthony interrumpiendo a Candy

\- Está bien Anthony. Quisiera irme sola a casa gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí.

\- Está bien Candy.

Candy al llegar a su casa se metió a la ducha para procesar todo lo que había ocurrido. Anthony está enamorado de mí- dijo.

Al día siguiente Candy hablaba con Paty sobre lo sucedido en el receso pero no contaba con que Terry estaba por ahí y escuchara todo.

\- ¿Es verdad que serás novia de ese idiota?

\- ¡Terry…! Que... que… haces aquí.

\- Contéstame Candy ¿serás novia de ese imbécil?

\- No lo sé, aun no sé y si aceptara a ti no te debe importar, el me trata mejor que tu y es un verdadero caballero.

\- Entonces quédate con ese imbécil. Dijo Terry marchándose.

\- Al irse Terry molesto Candy se echo a llorar, porque será así Paty es un tonto.

\- Amiga esta celoso ¿no lo entiendes?

\- Lo que pasa es que no me quiere dejar ser feliz. Dijo Candy molesta.

\- Entonces aceptaras a Anthony.

\- Si… Ohh no lo sé.

El mes estaba próximo a acabarse y eso significaba el regreso de Susana. Así transcurrió la última semana donde Candy le había pedido a Anthony más tiempo mientras tanto Terry recibía una llamada.

\- ¿Susana? Dijo al ver el número de contacto.

\- ¡Hola mi amor! Estaré regresando mañana quería que me fueras a recoger al aeropuerto.

\- Si claro, lo hare dijo Terry un poco fastidiado.

Así llego el día y Terry fue a recoger a Susana donde ella le dio un beso diciéndole que lo había extrañado.

\- Amor que te parece si mañana no vamos a estudiar y nos quedamos juntos y hacemos ya sabes cositas…

\- Ehh no lo siento Susana no tengo ánimos para eso.

\- Pero que te ocurre te siento muy frio.

\- Susana ya vine a recogerte así que mejor te llevo a tu casa, yo tengo que estudiar.

\- Pero… pero Terry quiero estar contigo.

\- Ahora no Susana.

Al día siguiente Susana regreso a clases pero no era como ella lo recordaba ya no se llevaba la atención de los chicos ahora era otra la chica que arrancaba suspiros de los demás y su sorpresa fue al darse cuenta que era Candy si aquella muchachita que creyó que no le llegaba ni a los talones.

\- Pero que sucede, yo tengo más cuerpo que ella. Pensaba Susana molesta al perder la atención de los demás.

\- Fue cuando Susana se dio cuenta de un nuevo estudiante que estaba más cerca de Candy y decidió acercarse a él. – Hola chico seguro tú eras el nuevo estudiante mucho gusto yo soy Susana.

\- Hola soy Anthony, se quién eres me han contado de ti y déjame decirte que conmigo no te v a funcionar tu truco de seducción.

\- ¡¿Pero cómo puedes hablarme así?! Insolente dijo Susana molesta y retirándose a su asiento.

Susana a sentirse humillada fue a Terry a decirle que el tal Anthony la había tratado horrible. Mientras que Susana hablaba, Terry pensaba en Candy y por fin se dio cuenta que realmente la amaba y entonces dijo: Sabes Susana creo que esto no funcionara, ya no te amo. Dijo Terry sorprendiendo a Susana.

 **Al finnnnn por fin Terry se dio cuenta de lo que siente por la pecas ahora él es quien tiene que ponerse las pilas y evitar que se la quiten pero que pasará también con Susana ¿creen que ella se quedara tranquila? Eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo.** **Nos leemos luego bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

Mientras Susana aun no salía de su asombro, Terry se apresuro a decirle:- Lo lamento Susana hace mucho que lo estoy pensando y ya no te quiero.

\- Pero ¿por qué? , Terry tu sabes que yo te amo.

\- Lo sé Susana pero yo ya no.

\- ¡¿Tú no puedes terminar conmigo?! , Seguro conociste a alguien, ¡¿quién es…?!Dijo Susana tomándose de la cabeza no creyendo que alguien la estuviera terminando.

\- Susana no me obligues a responderte por favor, es mejor terminar en buenos términos. Dijo Terry no queriendo decir el motivo de su rompimiento.

\- ¡No! Seguro… a ti te gusta alguien más ¡¿quién es?! ¡¿la conozco?!

\- Susana cálmate pareces alterada, Por favor cálmate.

\- No… no… si tú me dejas yo me muero. ¡¿Entendiste?! Y tú serás el culpable.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Susana no hables así.

\- Si quieres que no ocurra nada malo, tú no me dejaras, ¡¿Oíste?!

\- Realmente estas demente Susana, Aun si yo me quedara a tu lado yo no volvería amarte, Dicho eso Terry se retiraba pero entonces Susana se tiro al piso y empezó a gritar ¡Yo te amo!

\- Susana párate no hagas esto en público.

\- Entonces no me dejes…

\- Susana… yo…Ahhhh, está bien, me quedare pero no pidas mucho a cambio.

\- Si… no te molestare mucho. Dijo Susana mientras en su mente decía (Maldita seas chiquilla aunque Terry no me diga se que eres tú por la que me quiere dejar pero no te voy a dejar el camino muy fácil).

Mientras tanto Candy estaba pensando seriamente en dejar de soñar con Terry y darle una oportunidad a Anthony.

Candy se encontraba haciendo estudiando en el patio de la universidad cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro, -Anthony… hola, no esperaba verte aquí.

\- Yo también Candy, pero la verdad quería preguntarte si ya pensaste en lo que te dije…

\- Anthony… yo… yo.

\- Candy, en el tiempo que te conozco ha sido más que suficiente para darme cuenta que te quiero es por eso que me quedo.

\- Este bien…acepto ser tu enamorada. Dijo Candy sonriendo

\- ¿En serio? Oh gracias te prometo que nunca te hare sufrir.

\- Lo sé eres tan lindo y caballero conmigo. A pesar de haber aceptado algo dentro de Candy se sentía muy mal.

Al llegar la hora de clase Terry se daba cuenta que algo había pasado entre Candy y Anthony ya que Anthony se mostraba mucho más atento con ella y le tomaba de la mano algo que le daba muchos celos y mientras el miraba a Candy, Susana se daba cuenta que sus dudas eran ciertas.

En la salida Terry busco a Candy pero la vio como Anthony la abrazaba y se iban juntos. Terry no podía creer lo que veía, decidió seguirla y la vio como ella bajaba de un Taxi junto a Anthony quien la dejaba en su casa en eso vio que el muchacho rubio de ojos azules quiso darle un beso a Candy pero vio como ella esquivaba su rostro y luego le daba una sonrisa al cual él le correspondía lo que lo ponía más celoso.

Cuando Anthony se fue Terry alcanzo a Candy y la tomo del brazo la volteo y le dijo:

\- Se puede saber que tienes con el imbécil ese.

\- ¿Terry que haces aquí?

\- Respóndeme Candy, ¿Qué tienen tu y el idiota ese? Vi cuando él te quería besar.

\- ¿Me viste?... ¡me estabas siguiendo! Dijo Candy molesta y nerviosa.

\- Responde Candy…- El es… es mi enamorado. Dijo Candy dejando a Terry desconcertado.

\- ¿Cómo que tú y el son enamorados? ¡Tú no puedes estar con él! Dijo Terry acorralándola contra una pared.

\- ¡Si lo estoy! Y no entiendo ¿por qué te interesa tanto? Tú tienes a Susana, y yo estoy segura que amare mucho a Anthony.

\- Ese comentario enfureció tanto a Terry que no pudo evitar decirle: Entonces hazlo así como yo amo tanto a Susana. Al decir eso vio que los ojos de Candy se aguaron y que empezaban a caer lágrimas de sus ojos.

\- Pecosa… yo… perdón no debí gritarte.

\- Terry déjame sola…

\- Candy lo lamento. Dijo Terry intentando abrazarla pero Candy se alejo apartándose.

\- Terry… vete no te quiero ver.

\- Pecas… por favor…

\- ¡Dije que te vayas!

\- ¡No lo hare! Dijo Terry tomándola de las manos.

\- Por favor vete… no quiero hablar contigo.

\- Está bien pero luego tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

Al entrar a su casa Candy se puso a llorar como Terry podía ser tan cruel aunque ella también le había dicho algo que lo había herido.

Al día siguiente Terry intento hablar con Candy pero ella lo esquivaba. No quería hablar con él. Y así paso una semana y luego otra y se rumoreaba ya por la universidad que la chica tan linda ya tenía novio y era el chico nuevo. Así paso un mes del que habían iniciado una relación Anthony y Candy y por otro lado Susana seguía siendo insoportable con Terry al comienzo parecía haber cambiado pero tras 1 semana todo volvió a la normalidad con una Susana caprichosa. Hasta que un llego un comunicado donde se anunciaban que habrían nuevas evaluaciones y que al igual que el anterior examen este sería para hacer un intercambio de alumnos.

\- Oh seguro yo iré de nuevo Decía una Susana confiada en contar con la ayuda de su padre.

\- Esta vez tengo que demostrar que yo soy el mejor. Decía Terry

\- Qué te parece Candy. Decía Anthony a Candy.

\- Me parece genial en el antiguo examen obtuve el 5to puesto estoy segura que ahora podre mejorar.

\- Y qué tal si nos vamos juntos, estudiemos juntos.

\- Sí, claro.

\- Al oír eso Terry no pudo evitar ponerse celoso y juro en silencia que quien se iría junto a Candy sería el.

Ese mismo día en la oficina del rector Susana se encontraba alterada. ¡¿Cómo que no me podrás ayudar?! Decía Susana frustrada. – Lo siento hija pero esta vez no podre ayudarte se especula que yo altere los exámenes ayudándote a pasar y no pienso arriesgar mi puesto.

\- Pero… pero papá.

\- Lo siento Susi esta vez tendrás que hacerlo tu sola o en caso contrario me podrían expulsar de esta universidad.

\- Ahora que haré, se que Terry ahora se esforzara y si el llega a ir descubrirá lo que hice tengo que hacer algo para que no vaya. Pensaba Susana en como frustrar el examen que daría Terry.

Chicas este capítulo ha estado un poquito corto pero ahora viene lo bueno ya que la gusana se queda sin ayuda de su papito el rector jajajaja pero ahora veremos cómo le hace porque parece que esconde algo. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	8. Chapter 8

Susana planeaba como frustrar el examen de Terry en lugar de estudiar para el suyo con tal de evitar que Terry descubriera las cosas que ella ocultaba.

Mientras tanto Candy y Anthony estudiaban y de vez en cuando salían juntos. Un día Candy se quedo en casa y Paty la llamo para que salieran ya que después de que Candy y Anthony se habían hecho novios ella y Candy no salían mucho aunque si hablaban. Así que Paty la invito a salir.

\- Eh Candy ¿Estás en tu casa? Decía Paty por teléfono.

\- Oh, sí estaba durmiendo un poco.

\- Hay amiga pareces una viejita, vamos cámbiate y te espero en el Café de siempre y luego nos vamos a bailar.

\- Ahh Paty estoy muy cansada… Decía Candy frotándose los ojos.

\- Candy mira que me la debes hace mucho que no salimos juntas…

\- Está bien… espérame que ya iré.

\- Listo entonces nos vemos. Dicho eso Paty colgó.

Mientras Candy escogía su ropa para salir con Paty en otro lugar Terry se encontraba en su habitación leyendo sus libros cuando sonó su móvil. -¿Hola, quién habla? Dijo Terry que no reconocía el número.

\- Ehhh ¿Hermano no te acuerdas de mí?

\- Stear...? Dijo Terry al reconocer la voz de su amigo de la infancia.

\- Claro hace mucho que no nos vemos, estoy en la ciudad amigo. Dijo Stear

\- Genial, seguro un día de estos y vienes a visitarme a casa.

\- Y por qué no hoy, Estoy a 10 cuadras de tu casa que te parece si salimos a divertirnos… Decía Stear mientras llegaba a la casa de su amigo.

\- Ohhh bueno claro que si hermano, Dale que te espero aquí.

\- Claro.

Cuando Candy llego al Café donde estaba Paty se contaron un montón de cosas Candy le conto como estaba su relación con Anthony pero las palabras de Candy se detuvieron cuando Paty le pregunto si entonces había olvidado a Terry.

\- Terry es una persona muy buena y sé que él no me corresponderá.

\- No me has respondido Candy, ¿Sigues amando a Terry?

\- Paty… yo…

\- Lo sabía, aun no has olvidado a Terry.

\- Anthony es un chico tan caballero y guapo pero Terry, lo conozco desde la escuela me es difícil olvidarlo.

\- Pero amiga si no amas a Anthony es mejor dejarlo libre y lucha por Terry.

\- No Paty el ama a Susana, el mismo me lo dijo.

\- Seguro lo dijo por rabia al enterarse que tú estabas con Anthony.

\- No lo sé… fue muy duro para mi escuchar eso.

\- Vamos amiga no te pongas triste, que te parece si vamos a bailar y nos relajamos un poco.

\- Está bien, necesito relajarme el examen está muy pronto.

Mientras tanto…

\- ¿Cuándo dijiste salir no pensé que fuera a una discoteca? Decía Terry a su amigo que se encontraba bailando con chicas mientras que Terry rechazaba a las que se le acercaban.

\- Vamos amigo hazlo por mi hace mucho que no nos vemos.

\- Stear realmente no cambias amigo jajaja, Esta bien dijo Terry aceptando la invitación de las chicas.

\- Bueno hermano ¿cuéntame de tu vida?

\- Ahhh que te puedo decir… para empezar estoy con una chica loca quise terminar con ella pero no me deja en paz.

\- Ohh que royo amigo por eso yo soy libre para así disfrutar de las chicas… Decía Stear mientras bailaba con 2 chicas.

\- Amigo no estés tan seguro el día en que conozcas al achica indicada no dejaras de pensare en ella solo querrás que este contigo y nadie más. Decía Terry pensando en Candy.

\- ¿Acaso tú ya conociste a esa chica? Dijo Stear mirando a su amigo – No me digas que es la loca de tu novia.

\- Nooo nada que ver ya te dije que lo único que quiero es terminar con ella.

\- Entonces de quien hablas así porque pareces enamorado hermano.

\- Se nota que me conoces mucho Stear, está bien te contare la verdad pero vamos a sentarnos.

\- Si, ya me duelen los pies, lo siento chicas volveré en un momento dijo Stear despidiéndose de las chicas.

\- Al llegar a los asientos Terry le dijo: La verdad amigo es que si estoy enamorado pero ella tiene pareja y es por mi culpa.

\- ¿Ehhh como que tu culpa?

\- Nunca debí haber estado con Susana, Candy es la chica más hermosa que he conocido en toda mi vida.

\- ¡¿Espera que?! Dijiste Candy ¿la chica de la escuela?

\- Si. Dijo Terry firme.

\- ¿Pero si ella era como decirlo una nerd?

\- No amigo ella era muy hermosa yo debí haberme dado cuenta que ella era la mujer perfecta para mí.

\- Waow amigo sí que me sorprendes, entonces es verdad estas enamorado de Candy.

\- Si, antes no estaba seguro pero ahora sé que la amo, Me deje llevar por el cuerpo de Susana pero no fije en su forma de ser, su trato.

\- Entonces cual es el problema, solo tienes que decirle lo que sientes a Candy pero tienes que romper con Susana.

\- Ese es el problema Stear ella no me deja, cuando se lo dije se tiro al piso y me hiso una escena terrible en la universidad.

\- Waoww si que está loca esa tipa.

\- Bueno hermano te deseo mucha suerte con tu vida por que la veo muy complicada.

\- Gracias hermano.

En ese momento Candy entraba a la discoteca junto a Paty y veía como muchos chicos se le acercaban pero ella rechazaba todas las invitaciones gentilmente pero había un chico que no la dejaba en paz.

\- Ehhh cariño no quieres bailar conmigo? Decía un muchacho que se notaba que estaba pasado de copas.

\- No gracias solo vine a acompañar a mi amiga, mientras veía que Paty ya estaba bailando con chico.

\- Pero si tu amiga ya está bailando, vamos amorcito ven mira yo soy Neal y cuál es tu nombre.

\- Disculpe no quiero bailar. Dijo Candy intentando llegar a donde se encontraba Paty pero Neal la sujeto del brazo.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas amorcito? Dije que quiero bailar contigo y no me voy a quedar tranquilo hasta que lo hagas a menos que me des un beso.

\- ¡¿Está usted loco?!

\- Vamos muchacha, yo se que quieres darme un besito. Dijo Neal acercándose a Candy pero ella forcejeaba e intentaba llamar la tención de Paty para que la ayudase.

\- Déjeme por favor, decía Candy asustada temblando de miedo. En ese momento Candy sentía lo peor y cerró los ojos hasta que sintió que por fin el sujeto ese la soltaba, al abrir los ojos vio a Terry como sujetaba de la camisa al muchacho que intento besarla.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso? Decía Terry furioso mientras que Stear decía – Muy machito poniéndote con una dama pero haber ponte con nosotros sin vergüenza.

\- En ese momento Paty apareció acercándose a Candy, amiga te encuentras bien discúlpame que te haya dejado sola pero el chico con el que bailaba no quiso dejarme venir.

\- No te preocupes Paty pero tuve mucho miedo… Decía Candy llorando.

\- ¿Ehh que pasa a ti? Yo solo quería bailar con chica Decía Neal mientras miraba a Terry

\- ¡Mentira! Tú te querías propasar con ella pero en este momento te vas a arrepentir. Dijo Terry dispuesto a golpearlo pero en eso sintió la mano de Candy sobre su hombro.

\- No lo hagas Terry, esta ebrio déjalo…

\- Pero Candy… Dijo Terry volteando a mirar a Candy mientras aun sostenía al muchacho ebrio.

\- Por favor… Dijo Candy mirando a Terry

\- Está bien… dijo Terry en ese momento volteo a mirar a Neal y le dijo: Lárgate antes de que me arrepienta.

\- Está bien… ya perdí, yo me voy. Dijo Neal intentando sostenerse en pie y retirándose.

\- Al voltearse Terry vio como Candy se acerco a él y lo abrazo y le dijo- Tuve mucho miedo Terry… decía Candy mientras lloraba en los brazos de Terry.

\- Tranquila pecas… ya paso debiste dejarme que le rompa la cara a ese imbécil. Decía Terry mientras correspondía el abrazo de Candy.

\- No Terry eso tal vez te hubiera metido en problemas y yo no quiero eso.

\- Está bien pecosa.

\- En ese momento Stear dijo: Me alegro que estés bien Candy.

\- ¿Ehhh? ¡Stear! Dijo Candy separándose de Terry al ver a su ex compañero de clases.

\- Hola Candy hace mucho que no te veía y estas muy preciosa. Dijo Stear sin querer ocasionando que Terry se pusiera celoso.

\- Oh gracias tu también estas muy guapo.

\- En ese momento Candy dijo permíteme presentarte a mi amiga ella es Paty, Paty el es Stear mi ex compañero de clases en la escuela.

\- Cuando ambos se vieron se quedaron mirando hasta que Terry dijo: Ehh estamos acá chicos.

\- Ohh si disculpa lo lamento es que me quede maravillado de tan preciosa chica. Dijo Stear con su tono de conquistador. En ese momento sonó una música lenta que bailaba en parejas.

\- Me permite bailar con usted dijo Stear a Paty a lo cual ella acepto gustosa.

\- En ese momento Terry se acerco a Candy le dijo bailamos.

\- Emmm, esta… bien. Dijo Candy nerviosa

\- En ese momento Terry tomo de la cintura a Candy y ella tomo sus hombros.

\- Candy decidió hablar porque se sentía incomoda con el silencio entre ellos.

\- Parece que a Paty le gusta Stear.

\- Si es verdad a él también parece gustarle. Dijo Terry notando el nerviosismo de Candy

\- Candy quería pedirte disculpas por cómo te hable así ese día fuera de tu casa.

\- Déjalo Terry, solo dijiste la verdad.

\- Pero es que yo ya no am… Terry no pudo terminar decirle a Candy que no amaba a Susana pero ella la corto.

\- Yo te disculpo Terry, solo quiero que seas feliz.

\- Candy yo soy feliz a tu lado. Dijo Terry mirando los labios de Candy y acercándose

\- ¿De qué hablas Terry? Dijo Candy sorprendida.

\- Pecosa discúlpame por lo que voy a hacer pero no lo puedo aguantar más…

Continuara…

 **Jajajajaj soy una malvada la corto en la mejor parte pero no se preocupen que en siguiente capítulo verán lo que sucede .Bye besos.**


	9. Chapter 9

Terry se acercaba a los labios de Candy ansioso de poder saborear nuevamente el dulce sabor de sus labios parecía que Candy iba a recibir el beso pero en ese momento en su mente apareció la imagen de Anthony así que Candy empujo a Terry y dijo:

\- Yo no puedo hacer esto Terry, estoy con Anthony y tú con Susana y debes de respetarla.

\- Al diablo con Anthony y Susana, ¿No lo entiendes Candy? Yo no amo a Susana Candy, lo único que quiero es estar cerca de ti y alejarme de ella.

\- ¿Pero… que estás diciendo Terry? Creo que estas ebrio.

\- No Candy, no estoy ebrio estoy más sobrio que nunca.

\- Pero lo que estás diciendo no tiene sentido, tú tienes novia y yo amo a Anthony. Dijo Candy agachando el rostro.

\- Terry levanto el rostro de Candy con su mano y le dijo: Mírame a los ojos y dime que lo amas.

\- Yo… yo… Yo no tengo que decirte nada Terry lo mejor será que me vaya. Dijo Candy girándose para irse.

\- En ese momento Terry sujeto a Candy del brazo para decirle: Déjame acompañarte, no es seguro.

\- Puedo regresar sola, no necesito que me acompañes.

\- Lo hare aunque no quieras. Dicho esto Terry sujeto de su mano.

\- Terry suéltame… me iré con Paty. Al voltear Candy no estaba Paty por ningún lado.

\- Tampoco esta Stear. Dijo Terry. Ya lo vez no está tu amiga así que te llevare aunque te niegues.

\- Está bien, pero no es necesario que me tomes de la mano, puedo caminar sola.

\- De acuerdo señorita pecas. Dijo Terry sonriendo al ver la cara que ponía Candy.

Terry llevo a Candy a su casa y en el camino no dijeron ni una sola palabra. Al llegar a casa Candy se despido de Terry y le agradeció que la llevara a lo cual el respondió con una sonrisa y con un de nada.

Cuando Candy entro a su casa saco su celular y le marco a Paty pero ella no contestaba hasta que con la tercera llamada contesto.

\- ¿Paty? Por Dios donde estas…

\- Ehh hola Candy este… disculpa amiga lo que pasa es que Stear después de invitarme a bailar me ofreció una copa y nos quedamos conversando.

\- Ohh eso explica que no te haya visto.

\- Si ¿Pero donde estas ahora Candy? que no te veo

\- Estoy en casa Paty

\- ¿Pero qué haces ahí, como llegaste?

\- Me trajo Terry.

\- Ahh por ese motivo no está aquí, Yo estoy aquí con Stear. Bueno amiga te tengo que colgar Stear me está invitando a bailar otra vez.

\- Oh bueno entonces diviértete amiga. Dicho esto Candy colgó.

\- Hay pobre Paty, según recuerdo Stear era un mujeriego, ojala haya cambiado. Decía Candy en su mente.

\- Al recostarse en su cama recordó que Terry estaba a punto de besarla. – Lo mejor será que me duche antes de recostarme. Dijo Candy incorporándose de su cama.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Terry, el se encontraba metido en sus pensamientos recordando que estuvo a punto de probar esos labios que ansiaba volver a probarlos. Recordó cuando la beso en la Universidad y también cuando sintió su cuerpo cerca al suyo.

\- Tengo que hacer algo, no me voy alejar de Candy, yo la amo. Dijo Terry decidido.

Así pasaba la semana y Terry intentaba alejarse de Susana para poder estudiar ya que el examen estaba muy cerca pero ella no dejaba de fastidiarlo hasta que en un momento él le dijo:

\- Susana parece que no quieres que yo pase el examen porque no haces más que estorbarme o es que ocultas algo y será que no quieres que vaya por eso.

\- No... mi amor yo jamás te ocultaría nada, Yo te amo solo a ti. Decía Susana nerviosa.

\- Y porque estas tan nerviosa. Decía Terry sospechando algo. – Sabes algo Susana por favor déjame solo quiero concentrarme y tu presencia me fastidia. Dijo Terry ya molesto de que Susana no lo dejar en paz.

\- Pero ¿por qué me hablas así? yo solo quiero estar cerca de ti. Dijo Susana fingiendo estar ofendida.

\- Si no quieres que te hable así déjame en paz o terminemos con esto sabes que yo ya no te amo.

\- No… mi amor no digas eso yo se que tu aun me amas. Si... está bien te dejare estudiar pero no me pidas que terminemos por favor.

\- Está bien pero vete. Dijo Terry haciendo una mueca de desagrado

\- Si mi amor lo que tú quieras. Dijo Susana mientras pensaba ¡Me las vas a pagar Candy White, se que Terry está enamorado de ti pero no voy a permitir que ustedes estén juntos, el será solo mío! ¡Antes prefiero ver muerto a Terry!

Mientras tanto Candy y Paty se encontraban platicando en el receso.

\- Amiga, Stear es el chico más caballero que he conocido no solo me llevo a mi casa si no que hablo con mi abuela Martha para que no se preocupara de que había llegado tarde.

\- Me cuesta creer eso amiga, Stear era un chico muy mujeriego pero parece que tú estás sacando su lado caballero.

\- Si, además es muy apuesto.

\- Amiga no me digas que te gusta.

\- No te voy a negar que es muy guapo, además me pido que saliéramos. Dijo Paty mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

\- Hay amiga solo ten mucho cuidado con él.

\- No te preocupes Candy se cuando un chico va en serio.

\- Bueno…

\- Y como fue eso que Terry te llevo a casa.

\- Bueno al principio quise irme sola porque Terry intento besarme otra vez pero recordé a Anthony y supe que él no merecía eso.

\- Amiga pero ya te lo dije si no amas a Anthony déjalo libre y lucha por tu felicidad.

\- No Paty, yo amo a Anthony y a Terry ya lo olvide.

\- Eso no te lo crees ni tú misma Candy. Dijo Paty mirando a los ojos de su amiga.

\- Pero es que no puedo quitarle el novio a Susana, yo no haría eso.

\- No te das cuenta como Terry trata a Susana, siempre la aleja y hasta diría que se escapa de ella para estar solo en cambio se acerca a ti.

\- Es verdad además ayer me dijo que le gustaba estar cerca a mí.

\- Lo vez… dijo Paty

\- Tienes razón pero no quiero lastimar a Anthony que lo único que hace es ser atento conmigo.

\- Pero tú no lo amas amiga.

\- Tendré que pensarlo.

\- Como tú quieras Candy ya te dije lo que tienes que hacer.

En ese momento Paty se retiro por el sonido del cambio de hora pero Candy se quedo pensando en que debía hacer pero entonces también se dio cuenta que ya era hora de regresar a clases.

Cuando llego el profesor al aula dijo:

\- Alumnos no se olviden que el examen esta próximo así que no se olvide.

\- El alumno o los alumnos con mayor puntaje se irán de intercambio.

\- Mientras tanto Candy veía a Terry y pensaba. Ojala esta vez pueda obtener un mayor puntaje.

En la salida Candy se encontraba pensando en que debía hacer solo llevaba poco más de un mes con Anthony pero ya no podía seguir engañándolo con que lo amaba era verdad su corazón le pertenecía a Terry, así que decidió hablar con Anthony.

Candy había citado a Anthony al mismo Café donde siempre se reunían.

\- Anthony tengo que decirte algo. Dijo Candy sentada sin mirar a Anthony.

\- Creo saber qué es lo quieres decirme Candy. Dijo Anthony hablando calmadamente.

\- Candy levando el rostro y miro a Anthony sorprendida.

\- Estas enamorada de Grandchester, cierto?

\- Anthony… yo… perdóname no quise hacerte daño. Dijo Candy llorando y agachando el rostro.

\- No llores Candy, no te preocupes aunque yo te ame se que uno no manda en el corazón y créeme no estoy molesto solo quiero que seas feliz. Dijo Anthony levantando el rostro de Candy.

\- Anthony… eres un chico muy caballero y atento estoy segura que cualquier chica se enamoraría de ti… muchas gracias, pero como sabias que me gusta Terry

\- Candy… eres muy transparente y cuando te miraba siempre te ponías nerviosa cuando Grandchester se acercaba. Al principio pensé que era imaginación mía pero luego me empecé a dar cuenta.

\- Oh Anthony eres tan lindo conmigo deseo de todo corazón que encuentres a alguien que te ame tanto como tú lo haces.

\- Gracias Candy, pero me gustaría seguir siendo tu amigo aunque no tenga tu amor me gustaría seguir teniendo tu amistad.

\- Por supuesto que sí, eres un chico en el que puedo confiar. Dicho esto Candy y Anthony se abrazaron.

\- En ese momento Anthony le dijo: Entonces lucha por tu amor, Susana es una mujer muy venenosa.

\- Lo hare, solo espero que él me acepte y no me rechace.

\- Estoy seguro que no lo hará, el también te ama.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso?

\- Sé que te ama por ese motivo siempre me miraba con ojos de demonio.

\- Entonces lo hare, Gracias Anthony. Dijo Candy y dicho esto salió del Café rumbo a la casa de Terry con ganas de decirle que lo amaba mucho.

\- Candy se despidió de Anthony y tomo el primer taxi que encontró al llegar a la casa de Terry toco su puerta y lo recibió Michael:

\- Señorita Candy, que gusto que venga a visitarnos, la señora se pondrá muy contenta.

\- Si muchas gracias, ¿puedo pasar? Dijo Candy impaciente por ver a Terry.

\- Oh si claro pase señorita.

\- Muchas gracias disculpe que le pregunte pero quisiera hablar con Terry. Decía Candy sonriendo de felicidad.

\- Oh si esta en el patio trasero de la casa pero esta …

\- Ohh gracias Michael dijo Candy no dejando terminar a Michael lo que iba a decirle.

 **Horas antes… (Esto sucede antes de Candy llegar a casa de Terry)**

\- Susana que haces aquí ¿Cómo entraste? Decía Terry molesto

\- Vine a verte Terry ya no quiero estar lejos de ti.

\- ¿Pero yo no quiero estar contigo? En ese momento Michael legaba al patio.

\- Perdone joven Terry se me escapo la señorita

\- Está bien Michael déjame con Susana, hablare con ella dijo Terry. Dicho eso Michel se retiro a seguir con sus labores hasta que sintió los pasos de la señora de la casa.

\- ¿Qué sucede Michael? Escuche que alguien entraba corriendo

\- Oh lo siento señora entro la señorita enamorada del joven Terry.

\- Oh esa chica, nose porque mi hijo sigue con esa muchachita no le conviene para nada.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con usted señora el joven se merece a alguien como la señorita Candy.

\- ¡Exacto! Esa jovencita es hermosa y muy inteligente, me encantaría que algún día se casen. Mmm pero que lastima que mi hijo tenga tan malos gustos, bueno Michael me comunicas cualquier cosa.

\- Si señora.

 **(Esto sucede cuando Candy llega a casa de Terry)**

\- Terry yo te amo, no me dejes Decía Susana.

\- Susana estoy cansado de esto, ya no te soporto.

\- Nunca antes me habían dejado y no serás el primero. Decía Susana

\- Entonces seré el primero ahora por favor vete. Dijo Terry señalándole la salida.

\- No me iré, porque tú eres mío. Al decir esto Susana se acerco al él lo tomo del cuello y lo beso.

En ese momento entraba Candy corriendo alegremente pero se quedo parada al ver a Susana besando a Terry. Cuando Terry se dio cuenta de la presencia de Candy empujo a Susana.

\- Candy yo no…

\- Candy salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¡Candy espera no te vayas! Dijo Terry luego volteo y miro a Susana y dijo: Eres desagradable, no me importa que tú no quieras romper hemos terminado y cuando regrese espero que te hayas ido. Dicho esto Terry corrió detrás de Candy.

\- Cuando Terry se fue detrás de Candy, Susana grito: ¡Tu y ella jamás estarán juntos! Yo me encargare de separarlos más.

Continuara…

 **Waaa pobre Candy justo cuando ella ya se había decidido, cayó en la trampa de Susana (Como odio a esa gusana) pero ya saben al final recibirá su castigo. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo chicas lindas. Bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	10. Chapter 10

Candy corría hacia la salida que no se fijo que en ese momento bajaba la mamá de Terry y fue testigo de cómo la jovencita a quien tanto cariño le tenía salía corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos y dijo a Michael:

\- Pero que sucede Michael ¿por qué Candy salió llorando?

\- No lo sé señora, la señorita White entro para hablar con el joven Terruce pero luego ella salió llorando.

\- En ese momento Terry apareció en la sala gritando – ¡Candy espera!

\- Espera hijo explícame que sucedió.

\- Oh mamá soy un estúpido jamás debí haber estado con Susana, por favor que se retire, yo tengo que ir detrás de Candy. Al decir eso Terry salió detrás de Candy.

\- Seguro esa muchachita le hizo algo a Candy, por favor Michael dile que se retire y que no regrese, su presencia no será bien recibida.

\- Si señora. Cuando Michael dijo eso, Susana apareció y dijo: No hace falta eso señora, me iré por mi cuenta pero tenga en cuenta que jamás dejare tranquilo a su hijo.

\- ¡Michael saca a esta insolente de inmediato! Dijo Eleanor alterada.

\- Michael se acerco a Susana para echarla pero Susana dijo: No necesito que me echen me iré sola dicho esto se fue.

Candy tomo un taxi y regreso a su casa necesitaba estar sola, al llegar vio a su madre y hermano en el comedor tomando el té pero ella no les dijo nada solo se fue a su habitación y se encerró pero luego sintió que alguien tocaba su puerta y era su madre con su hermano.

\- Candy, hija por favor abre ¿qué sucede cielo?

\- Quiero estar sola. Dijo Candy a su mamá y a Archie.

\- Pero Candy ¿por qué llorabas? Ábreme ¿quién te hizo llorar? Dijo Archie intentando entrar pero fue en vano ya que la puerta estaba con llave.

\- Nadie Archie, por favor váyanse… quiero… estar sola.

\- Está bien cariño. Dijo la mamá de Candy - Vámonos Archie dejemos a tu hermana sola a veces es mejor estar sola.

\- Pero mamá. Dijo Archie no queriendo irse.

\- Dije vámonos.

\- Está bien, pero quien haya hecho llorar a mi hermana le hare pagar. Dijo Archie molesto.

Terry se encontraba manejando a casa de Candy para poder hablar con ella pero fue inútil a llegar a su casa, quien le abrió fue Archie y con cara de molestia le dijo:

\- ¿Qué quieres, Grandchester acaso tus eres quien hizo llorar a mi hermana?

\- Disculpa Archie, pero quiero hablar con tu hermana, ella vio algo que malinterpreto.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Dijo Archie confundido.

\- Es algo que tengo que hablar con ella por favor déjame explicarle.

\- No puedo hacerlo, ella pidió estar sola. Pero óyeme bien no voy a permitir que hagan sufrir a mi hermana.

\- Sé que quieres a tu hermana mucho y yo también por eso quiero hablar con ella.

\- Bueno ya oíste ella quiere estar sola, si quieres hablar con ella tendrá que ser luego.

\- Pero… bueno está bien tal vez lo mejor sea dejarla tranquila hoy y hablar con ella mañana. Dicho esto Terry se despidió de Archie.

Mientras tanto Candy se encontraba en su habitación llorando y pensando: ¿Qué estúpida fui al creer que Terry me quería?, no debí creerle cuando me dijo que le gustaba estar conmigo. Candy lloro tanto que no pudo seguir y se quedo dormida.

Al día siguiente no supo si ir o quedarse en casa pero luego su mamá entro a su habitación y le dijo:

\- Sea lo que te haya pasado hija, no me parece justo que no vayas a la universidad, tu luchaste por entrar.

\- Mamá… yo… tienes razón no me quedare aquí, Los exámenes serán muy pronto y no puedo faltar a ninguna clase.

\- Esa es mi hija. Dijo Rous abrazando a su hija.

\- No dejare que esto que me ha pasado con Terry cambie mis metas. Pensó Candy.

Al llegar a la universidad Terry busco a Candy pero aun no llegaba justo cuando pensaba que tal vez ella no llegaría la vio entrar al aula muy sonriente. Iba a acercarse pero vio como ella se sentó cerca de Anthony y observo como ella le saludaba con un beso en la mejilla lo cual encendió sus celos. Lo que él no sabía era que Candy ayer le iba a decir que ya no estaba con Anthony. Cuando Candy se sentó al lado de Anthony él le pregunto:

\- Pensé que te sentarías al lado de Grandchester.

\- No lo hare me di cuenta que el jamás cambiara, así que decidí centrarme en mis estudios.

\- Oh bueno, solo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras. Dijo Anthony observando como el rostro de Candy se ponía triste.

\- Gracias Anthony eres el mejor. Dijo Candy tratando de poner su mejor sonrisa.

\- Cuando Susana llego se dispuso a sentarse al lado de Terry solo para provocar la ira de Candy pero solo logro que ella se pusiera aun más triste.

\- Terry solo observo hacia otro lado con ganas de votarla pero se contuvo porque en ese momento llegaba el profesor.

Y así paso la semana sin que Terry pudiera hablar con Candy y ella muy triste por todo lo que había pasado. Candy de vez en cuando se reunía con Paty para hablar de cómo a ella le iba con Stear hasta que un día le dijo:

\- Somos novios, me pidió que fuera su enamorada y yo acepte.

\- Wow ustedes se hicieron novios más rápido que yo y Terry.

\- Hay amiga no te preocupes estoy segura que Susana tramo todo eso, no creo que Terry la haya besado.

\- Pero yo los vi Paty.

\- Pero no dejaste que él te explicara.

\- ¿Para qué? Para que siga mintiéndome, Eso no de ahora en adelante solo estudiare y me olvidare del amor.

\- No digas eso Candy estar enamorado es lo más hermoso que le puede suceder a alguien.

\- Pero solo es hermosos cuando es correspondido.

\- Candy, Terry te ama, habla con el ahora que ya no estás con Anthony.

\- No lo sé Paty ya he sufrido mucho y no quiero seguir así.

\- Por eso mismo habla con él y date una oportunidad con Terry.

\- No Paty si he sufrido ha sido justamente por él.

\- Bueno amiga no se que mas decirte.

\- No necesitas decirme más Paty ya tome una decisión.

El día del examen había llegado y Candy se encontraba tranquila y confiada mientras que una Susana rezaba porque a Terry le vaya mal. El profesor llego al aula con los exámenes y dijo:

\- Bueno alumnos ya saben saquen solo un lapicero y guarden todo lo demás.

\- Acto seguido todos guardaron sus cosas a excepción de una. Susana tenía un papel escondido en la manga de su casaca ya que si no iba con ayuda de su padre lo haría ella sola.

\- Cuando el profesor entrego los exámenes observo que algo raro ocurría y dijo: Señorita Susana por favor parece y retírese.

\- ¿Pero? ¿Por qué?

\- Señorita, deme el papel que tiene escondido y retírese sabe que por esto usted será expulsada.

\- ¡¿Pero?! Dijo Susana avergonzada de que todos la veían- Usted sabe que mi padre es el rector de esta universidad y puedo hacer que lo despidan.

\- No me importa señorita usted se retira del aula.

\- ¡Púdrase! Dijo Susana mientras recogía sus cosas y se retiraba del aula.

\- El resto del examen transcurrió en silencio y cuando acabo el profesor dijo:

\- Los resultados serán publicados mañana.

\- Cuando El profesor llego a la oficina del rector ya estaba Susana ahí. Pero lo que ellos no sabían era que el rector ya estaba siendo investigado por ayudar a su hija a entrar a la universidad y pasar el examen anterior y que se encontró las pruebas de ello.

\- Cuando el profesor quiso hablar el rector le dijo:

\- Usted tiene que disculparse con mi hija, ya que no hubo motivos de sacarla del examen.

\- No pienso hacer eso señor rector o más bien señor ex rector.

\- ¡¿Qué quiere decir?!

\- Señor usted fue descubierto ayudando a su hija a pasar el examen de admisión y el anterior pero no soy yo quien debería decirle eso además a su hija se la encontró copiando en el examen de hoy.

\- Eso no es verdad papi, el profesor me tiene envidia.

\- Cállate Susana, no vez que por tu culpa ahora me sacaran de la universidad.

\- Pero… papá

Ese mismo día en la tarde el rector fue destituido de su cargo además de expulsar a Susana y el lugar del rector fue ocupado por alguien nuevo. Al día siguiente los resultados fueron publicados luego del gran problema que hubo después de la expulsión del rector anterior y de Susana. Cuando Candy llego vio a muchos estudiantes entre ellos Anthony que la vio e inmediatamente fue hacia ella y la abrazo y cargo, ella dijo:

\- ¿Qué sucede Anthony? Porque tan feliz dijo Candy sonriendo.

\- Oh Candy que alegría, mira ven acércate a la lista. Dijo Anthony tomando bajando a Candy y tomándole la mano.

\- No puedo creerlo, Dijo Candy sonriendo y abrazando a Anthony.- Hemos pasado los dos. Anthony y Candy estaban tan feliz que no se percataron de que no eran los únicos que habían pasado hasta que llego Terry y los vio abrazados por lo que se molesto y decidió mirar la lista y se quedo pasmado al ver también su nombre: 1er puesto – Brower Anthony-Grandchester Terruce- White Candy había sido un triple empate con calificación perfecta.

\- Cuando Candy se percato de la presencia de Terry se separo de Anthony y lo saludo. A lo que Terry respondió.

\- Parece que iremos juntos a la universidad de intercambio.

\- ¿Cómo? Dijo Candy no entendiendo

\- No te fijaste la lista de los que ocuparon el primer puesto.

\- Si lo vi y esta Anthony y yo. Dijo Candy mirando a Terry.

\- No Candy mira bien son tres los nombres. Dijo Terry mientras señalaba la lista.

\- Candy volteo y vio de nuevo y era verdad eran 3 los nombres, el otro nombre era de Terry.

\- Ohh entonces felicidades. Dijo Candy mirando hacia otro lado.

\- Parece que no te gusta que yo también vaya. Dijo Terry mirando a Candy – Sera que quieres estar a solas con Brower.

\- ¡No! Sabes que este viaje será para adquirir nuevos conocimientos sobre nuestra carrera, nose porque piensas eso de mi.

\- ¿Sera porque te vi abrazando a Brower?

Lo que ellos no sabían era las cosas que ahora ocurrirían durante este intercambio.

 **Al fin expulsaron a la odiosa de Susana y de su padre ahora que les deparara a nuestros protagonistas.**

 **Bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy no estoy segura si subiré capitulo mañana es que será mi cumpleaños pero si no lo hago subiré capitulo el jueves. Besos a todas.**


	11. Chapter 11

Cuando Candy llego a su casa y le contó a su mamá el resultado ella no paraba de llorar de alegría por su hija.

\- Cariño estoy tan orgullosa de ti. Estoy segura que con este intercambio adquirirás nuevos conocimientos.

\- - Si mamá pero me hubiera gustado ir sola. Dijo Candy recordando a Terry.

\- Pero, ¿Por qué?

\- Lo que sucede es que hubo un triple empate y somos Anthony… Terry y Yo.

\- Oh nuevamente estarán juntos.

\- Lo sé mamá pero lo que quiero ahora es alejarme de él ya he sufrido mucho por él.

\- Pero cariño eso fue porque nunca le dijiste que lo amabas.

\- Tienes razón pero ya no quiero seguir haciéndome ilusiones con él.

\- Bueno hija pero aún así me da gusto que hayas llegado tan lejos, tu hermano se pondrá muy feliz.

\- Eso seguro mamá.

Mientras tanto en casa de Susana, ella se encontraba echa una furia ya que no solo su padre había sido destituido de su cargo sino que también la expulsaron de la universidad, como ahora no tenía mucho dinero no sabía cómo solventar sus gastos hasta que recordó a Terry y dijo:

\- Yo te voy a recuperar Terry Grandchester sea como sea, dije que no serias de nadie más que mío y lo serás aunque tenga que seguirte.

En otro lugar se encontraba Terry hablando con sus padres sobre el logro que había hecho posible gracias a sus estudios. Luego de que sus padres celebraran Terry se fue a su habitación donde se encontraba recordando a Candy como abrazaba a Anthony y el solo hecho de recordarlo le causo una ira incontrolable.

\- ¿Por qué tenía que abrazarlo? Decía Terry furioso tirando la almohada al suelo.

En ese momento sonó su móvil y se fijo que el número era de Stear.

\- Que sucede Stear. Dijo Terry.

\- - Wow creo que llame en mal momento, te pasa algo amigo.

\- Oh no es nada, Oye Stear tienes algo que hacer vamos por unos tragos tengo que contarte algo.

\- Bueno, si tengo tiempo ¿Dónde nos encontramos? Dijo Stear.

Luego de que Terry le diera el nombre del Bar donde se encontrarían, Fue en un taxi ya que no manejaría después de beber con su amigo. Al llegar Stear al bar Terry ya estaba con una bebida en la mano.

\- Eh, Terry hola ¿Qué sucede? Tú no eres de beber.

\- Amigo, no sé qué hacer la amo tanto que no puedo vivir sin ella.

\- ¿Hablas de Candy verdad? Dijo Stear preguntando a Terry.

\- De quien más hablaría. Dijo Terry fastidiado.

\- Pero entonces pídele que sea tu novia. Dijo Stear

\- Ella está con Brower. Dijo Terry celoso y sin saber que Candy ya había terminado su relación con Anthony.

\- Oh bueno pero mira aprovecha que ahora estarán juntos en este intercambio y demuéstrale que la quieres. Dijo Stear quién tampoco sabía del fin de la relación de Candy y Anthony.

\- Tienes razón, no me importa nada yo hare que Candy este conmigo.

\- ¡Eso es amigo!, Salud. Dijo Archie ya con su vaso.

\- ¡Salud! Dijo Terry pensando en cómo hacer para que Candy lo acepte después de lo que vio en su casa.

La noticia de la expulsión de Susana y la destitución del cargo de su padre recorría la universidad. Y cuando se descubrió el motivo todos quedaron sorprendidos en especial Candy, que no se imaginaba ¿Cómo es que alguien puede creer que ayudando a pasar un examen a su hija le haría bien?

En casa de Susana, se encontraba planeando que haría para que Terry regrese a su lado. Ahora más que no tenía mucho dinero y recordó que la familia de Terry tenia empresas alrededor del mundo.

Cuando llego el día de viajar, Candy se encontraba en el Aeropuerto aun despidiéndose de su madre hermano y Paty.

\- Hermana se que este viaje es una gran oportunidad y aprovéchala al máximo. Decía Archie tratando de ocultar su tristeza de que su hermana se iría

\- Archie... Dijo Candy con lágrimas en los ojos- Te voy a extrañar hermano.

\- Yo también mi pecosa. Dijo Archie abrazando a su hermana.

\- Hija prométeme que te cuidaras mucho, ¿Estas llevando todo cierto? Cuando llegues me llamas.

\- Si mamá. Dijo Candy sonriendo a su Rous que se preocupaba demasiado por su hija.

\- Amiga, te extrañare mucho. Dijo Paty abrazando fuerte a Candy.

\- Yo también, pero regresar en un mes ya verás.

\- Si y tráeme algún recuerdito. Dijo Paty sonriendo a su amiga.

\- Candy sonrió a su amiga y asintió.

\- En ese momento se acerco Anthony que seguía siendo amigo de Candy. – No se preocupe señora yo cuidare de Candy. Dijo Anthony.

\- Estoy segura de eso, en el tiempo que te conozco has demostrado ser un caballero con mi hija. Dicho esto Candy y Anthony se dirigieron a subir al avión.

Mientras que en el avión ya se encontraba sentado Terry, ya que él había llegado antes y se había despedido de su familia antes. Cuando vio a Candy y Anthony subir juntos dirigió su mirada a la ventana. Terry vio como ambos tomaban su asiento juntos. Candy se percato que Terry la veía así que decidió mirar hacia otro lado para no tener que hacer contacto visual con Terry.

Durante el viaje Candy se había quedado dormida recostada en el hombro de Anthony lo cual causaron los celos de Terry. El resto del viaje transcurrió con una Candy que hablaba con Anthony mientras que unos ojos de furia los veían.

Cuando el viaje termino los tres estudiantes se dirigieron al lugar donde se hospedarían que estaba reservado para su llegada y permanencia en el tiempo que durará el intercambio. Después de cada uno fuera guiado a sus respectivas habitaciones decidieron ir a la universidad en la que estudiarían. Al llegar recibieron el nuevo horario e hicieron el recorrido por la universidad. Terry se encontraba observando la universidad hasta que una mano se poso en su hombro y al voltear se dio con la sorpresa de que era un viejo amigo.

\- ¡Tom! Amigo. Dijo Terry sorprendido.

\- Terry amigo que tal ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

\- Estoy de intercambio.

\- Ohh genial y ¿qué estudias?

\- Administración. Dijo Terry.

\- Oh para seguir con los negocios de las empresas de tu familia.

\- Sí, pero también lo hago porque me gusta.

\- Bueno yo estudio Derecho. Dijo Tom

\- Justo lo que querías de niño. Dijo Terry recordando como siempre Tom hablaba de lo que quería estudiar.

\- Pero esto merece una celebración mira que no nos vemos desde hace 5 años.

\- Bueno… está bien, pero tú invitas. Dijo Terry recordando que no había sacado la billetera.

\- Mmm. está bien todo sea por mi viejo amigo.

\- Ehhh que tan viejo no estoy. Dijo Terry

\- Jajajaja. Se rieron los dos.

En el Bar…

\- Bueno amigo cuéntame ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? Pregunto Tom

\- Para empezar, estuve con una loca que no me dejaba en paz.

\- Oh lo lamento. Dijo Tom

\- Lo peor es que hice mal ya que nunca debí haber estado con ella.

\- ¿Tan loca era? Dijo Tom preguntando con curiosidad.

\- No solo eso, debi haberme dado cuenta que amaba a…. ¿recuerdas a Candy? la chica de la escuela.

\- ¿Candy?... Ehhhh, Si la chica de lentes que.

\- Si.

\- Bueno y ¿qué tiene que ver ella en esto? Espera... no me digas que ella era la loca.

\- ¡No! Ella es la chica que amo.

\- ¡¿Estás demente?! Dijo Tom recordando el aspecto de Candy cuando era una escolar que nunca vestía nada bien.

\- Hay amigo si la vieras ahora, es la mujer más preciosa que he visto. Dijo Terry

\- ¿En serio? Dijo Tom no pudiendo creer lo que su amigo decía.

\- Es la verdad, es más tengo una foto de ella en mi celular se la tome cuando se había quedado dormida un día que estudiaba en la biblioteca. Dijo Terry mientras sacaba su celular.

\- ¡Wow , sí que es hermosa! ¿Quién diría que tan solo con el hecho de haber cambiado su forma de vestir se vería tan preciosa? Dijo Tom observando cómo había cambiado su antigua compañera de clases.

\- Bueno y cuál es el problema con ella ¿Qué te impide estar con ella, si la amas tanto?

\- Pues es que tiene novio y me vio besándome con la loca de mi ex.

\- Pues sí que la tienes muy difícil. Dijo Tom entendiendo el problema.

Cuando Terry se encontraba bebiendo de su vaso observo como entraba un hombre el cual le parecía conocido, hasta que recordó y dijo en su mente- Ese es el imbécil que trato de besar a Candy en la discoteca. Al ver que Terry se había quedado mirando hacia el chico que estaba con una chica Tom pregunto.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Ese imbécil es el trato de besar a Candy una vez cuando estábamos en una discoteca.

\- El, pero es Neal Legan es un estudiante de Sistemas. Aunque casi nunca está en la universidad se que se la pasa con chicas o viajando seguro en uno de sus viajes estuvo en la discoteca que estuviste con Candy.

\- Pues, si jamás olvidaría esa cara de idiota.

\- Oh cierto debiste ver a la ultima chica con la que estuvo era un mujeron aunque se notaba que era toda operada, Era rubia.

\- La descripción que Tom le daba le hacía recordar a alguien, Así que decidió preguntar el nombre de la mujer.

\- Eso no lo sé amigo, Jamás se lo pregunte y ¿por qué tanta curiosidad?

\- Mmmm ah no por nada. Dijo Terry tomando otro sorbo de su vaso.

Mientras que Terry se encontraba hablando con Tom, Candy después de dar el recorrido a la universidad junto a Anthony le invito a comer un helado y mientras ellos disfrutaban de su helado los ojos de una mujer rubia a lo lejos los observaba.

\- Yo me encargare de que tú y Terry jamás estén juntos chiquilla estúpida.

 **Bueno chicas como les dije ayer no pude subir capítulo pero yo cumplo con lo que digo así que aquí está el capitulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Nos leemos luego.**


	12. Chapter 12

Anthony llevo a Candy al lugar donde se hospedaba y luego se disponía a despedirse pero justo cuando ella le iba a preguntar en que habitación se encontraba para cuando tuvieran trabajo poder reunirse, Anthony respondió.

\- Olvide decírtelo, yo no me quedare aquí yo tengo mi casa y vivo con mis padres pero puedes venir cuando quieras.

\- Oh es verdad tu eres de este país, entonces te tomo la palabra iré a visitarte. Dijo Candy.

Después de que Terry pasara la tarde con su amigo se dirigió al lugar donde se hospedaba cuando ya estaba en su habitación recordó lo que su amigo le había contado sobre una mujer que curiosamente era muy parecida a Susana.

\- Seguro debe ser una coincidencia, aunque de Susana me espero cualquier cosa. Dijo Terry.

Al día siguiente Candy se dirigía a la universidad, esa vez se había despertado más temprano para evitar encontrarse con Terry pero lo que ella no sabía era que el ya se había despertado y estaba justo detrás de ella.

\- Buenos días, Candy. Dijo Terry sorprendiéndola.

\- Ehh oh me asustaste Terry. Dijo Candy.

\- Parece que estuvieras escapando de mí.

\- Eso no es verdad, yo… yo… yo quería llegar temprano ya que es el primer día. Decía Candy nerviosa.

\- Entonces déjame acompañarte. Dijo Terry sonando firme.

\- Oh claro. Dijo Candy dándose cuenta que Terry la había descubierto.

Cuando ambos salieron unos ojos los observaba mientras los seguía.

\- Siento algo extraño. Dijo Candy inquieta.

\- ¿Cómo que extraño? A caso de pongo nerviosa. Dijo Terry divertido.

\- Ehh no, no es eso, es como si alguien nos siguiera acaso no lo sientes. Dijo Candy observado a todos lados.

\- No, lo que yo siento es otra cosa. Dijo Terry acercándose a Candy.

\- Candy al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Terry le dijo- No te hagas el gracioso, hablo en serio. Dijo Candy molesta.

\- Bueno pero observa no hay nadie ahora, ya que es muy temprano. Dijo Terry mirando a todas las direcciones.

\- Si, tienes razón, tal vez me lo estoy imaginando. Dijo Candy mientras empezó a seguir su camino.

\- Espera Candy, no te vayas sin mí. Dijo Terry alcanzándola.

Mientras que los ojos que los observaban salió a la luz.

\- Ya verás mosquita muerta no voy a permitir que estés con Terry, si es preciso te mato antes de que este contigo.

Al llegar a la universidad ambos se dirigieron al aula donde estudiarían y se percataron de que no había ningún alumno aun.

\- Ya ves que es muy temprano. Dijo Terry a Candy.

\- Bueno, sí pero yo quería llegar temprano igual.

\- De eso se trata o es otro el motivo. Dijo Terry mirando a Candy.

\- ¿De qué más se trataría? Dijo Candy nerviosa.

\- Tal vez querías evitarme.

\- Eso no es verdad, ya te dije el motivo.

\- No me engañes Candy, tú quieres evitarme para así estar cerca de tu noviecito Anthony.

\- Eso no es verdad, además Anthony ya no es mí no… Candy no pudo terminar lo que decía porque Anthony llegaba y saludo a Candy entonces Terry prefirió alejarse sentándose a dos asientos de ella.

\- Hola Candy, tan temprano.

\- Eh, si es que quería ser puntual.

\- Pero si tú nunca llegas tarde. Dijo Anthony sonriendo a Candy lo que despertaba los celos de cierto chico de cabello castaño y largo.

Al pasar los minutos empezaron a llegar más alumnos y todos se percataron de los nuevos estudiantes y del regreso de Anthony. Cuando el profesor llego pidió a los nuevos estudiantes que se presentarán y luego empezó con su clase. Todas las chicas se quedaban admiradas con Terry y los chicos con la belleza de Candy, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Terry que ahora Candy tenía más admiradores.

Mientras en la universidad se daban las clases en otro lugar se encontraba cierta chica rubia hablando con un joven que sostenía una cerveza en su mano y decía:

\- Para que me llamaste Susana, recuerdo que la última vez me dijiste que no querías verme más, aunque seguro extrañabas lo bien que la pasábamos juntos.

\- Déjate de estupideces Neal, necesito tu ayuda eh venido siguiendo a Terry.

\- Oh el chiquillo con el que estabas en tu otra Universidad.

\- Sí, pero el imbécil ese me dejo, ¿Puedes creer que me desprecio?

\- Ohhh pobre de mí Susanita. Dijo Neal con sarcasmo. Pero no te hagas la santa, bueno y que quieres que haga.

\- Necesito que te deshagas de alguien. Dijo Susana

\- Mmmm y que obtendré yo a cambio. Dijo Neal acercándose a Susana.

\- Obtendrás tu recompensa luego. Dijo Susana alejando a Neal.

\- ¿Bueno y de quien se trata?

\- Se llama Candy White es una chiquilla que siempre anda con Terry así que ten cuidado de que no te descubra.

\- Bueno, pero muéstrame alguna foto de ella y de él recuerda que nunca me mencionaste como era tu querido Terry.

\- Aquí esta. Dijo Susana mostrando la foto de Candy y Terry.

\- Ohh así que es esta muchachita y al él también lo conozco.

\- No me importa si los conoces solo haz lo que te digo y obtendrás tu recompensa. Dijo Susana acercándose a Neal y besándolo, luego él le dijo:

\- Bueno querida, pero déjame decirte que la chica es muy linda, tal vez me divierta primero con ella.

\- Haz lo que quieras pero ya sabes que hacer luego con ella.

\- Si, si eso hare. Dijo Neal imaginándose las cosas pervertidas que le haría a Candy.

\- Ah cierto dime donde la puedo ubicar. Dijo Neal

\- Está en la misma universidad donde te conocí.

\- Ahh bueno será un poco difícil poder acercarme a ella ya que me expulsaron hace poco.

\- ¿Te sacaron de la universidad? Dijo Susana no pudiendo creer que a él le haya pasado lo mismo que a ella.

\- Si, era porque no iba muy seguido, además era aburrido lo bueno es que casi nadie sabe que me expulsaron como casi nunca iba todos piensan que no voy porque yo quiero.

\- Bueno ese es problema tuyo, ya sabes que hacer. Dijo Susana pensando en que ahora Candy ya no sería un problema.

Cuando acabaron las clases Terry se fue primero ya que Candy se había quedado hablando con Anthony, ya después de haber conversado Candy regresaba sola cuando empezó a sentir nuevamente que alguien la seguía pero cada vez que volteaba a ver si había alguien no aparecía nadie.

Candy se apresuro a llegar rápido al hotel donde se quedaba que tomo un taxi a pesar de que el lugar estaba cerca. Al llegar vio a alguien que no se imaginaba que volvería a ver.

\- ¿Susana?, ¿qué hace ella aquí? Pensó Candy al verla con… ¡¿Terry?!

\- Candy decidió acercarse y no huir como la última vez. Y dijo ¿Veo que tu novia vino a visitarte?

\- Al decir eso Candy decidió marcharse a su habitación, Terry siguió a Candy tomándola del brazo, cosa que aprovecho Susana para huir.

\- Te equivocas Candy ella no es nada mío. Dijo Terry

\- ¿Pero yo los vi besándose en tu casa? Dijo Candy tratando de molestarse.

\- Sí, pero fue porque ella me beso a la fuerza.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? Dijo Candy intentando creer a Terry.

\- Claro que sí.

\- ¿Y entonces que hacia ella aquí?

\- No lo sé la encontré aquí cuando regrese de la universidad, no quise hablar con ella así que le pedí que se fuera, ¿Solo me dijo que me cuidara? me pregunto ¿qué hace ella aquí?

\- Ehhh, pero ¿por qué te diría eso? Dijo Candy- Algo trama esa mujer.

\- Si, es verdad Susana jamás da puntada sin hilo, lo mejor será que tengamos cuidado con ella.

 **Bueno chicas Susana ya está loca de remate quiere hacerle daño a nuestra pecosa, ¿Qué pasara ahora con nuestros protagonistas? Eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo nos leemos luego.**


	13. Chapter 13

Candy se encontraba pensativa después de ver a Susana hablando con Terry sobre todo porque le dijo que ¿Se cuidara? A que se referirá con eso. En ese momento sonó su celular.

\- ¿Diga?

\- Candy, quería invitarte a salir dijo, Anthony del otro lado del celular.

\- ¡Oh! Gracias, pero recuerda que tenemos mucha tarea.

\- Oh ¿Aun no has acabado?

\- Aun no.

\- Entonces qué te parece si voy y te ayudo con tu tarea y luego salimos.

\- Ehh… sí, me parece bien.

\- Entonces voy en camino.

La verdad era que Candy a parte de no haber terminado sus deberes no tenía cabeza en ese momento para salir después de lo que Terry le dijo que él y Susana ya no estaban lo cual la ponía un poco feliz y tenía tantas ganas de hablar con él pero no podía decirle que no a Anthony.

Mientras tanto en la otra habitación se encontraba Terry preparándose para salir con Tom que justamente lo había llamado para salir a una discoteca y distraerse después de ver la presencia de Susana.

Terry se encontraba saliendo de su habitación pero antes volteo y vio hacia la habitación de Candy y pensó: Me encantaría quedarme contigo y hacer que te olvides del idiota de Brower.

Al salir a tomar un taxi vio a Anthony caminando hacia el lugar donde él y Candy se hospedaban, ¿Por qué está entrando? ¿A caso piensa estar con Candy en su habitación? El solo hecho de pensar eso Terry se puso tan celoso que estuvo a punto de regresar y agarrarlo a golpes a Anthony, pero entonces su celular sonó y era Tom que le decía que lo estaba esperando. – Esta bien necesito alejarme de este lugar. Dijo Terry a Tom por el celular.

Cuando Anthony llego toco la puerta de la habitación de Candy y cuando ella abrió estaba con sus cuadernos y libros y le dijo: Oh Anthony, llegaste iba a esperarte en la recepción pero bueno lo mejor será que vayamos a otro lugar, porque no es correcto hacerte pasar a mi habitación.

\- Si tienes razón, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa? de paso te presento a mis padres.

\- Oh, sí me parece genial

\- Entonces vamos. Dijo Anthony tomando la mano de Candy.

Al llegar a la casa de Anthony, Candy conoció a la madre y el padre de Anthony, quienes quedaron encantados al conocer a Candy.

Así Anthony y Candy se fueron a la sala donde terminaron los trabajos de la universidad.

\- Bien, ¡Al fin acabamos! Dijo Anthony estirando los brazos

\- Si, espero no haberte molestado.

\- No tú no eres una molestia para mí. Dijo Anthony sonriendo que aun tenia sentimientos por Candy.

\- Bien ahora que acabamos, a donde vamos. Dijo Candy acomodando sus cuadernos.

\- Te parece si primero dejas tus cuadernos en tu habitación y luego nos vamos a un Acuario.

\- Oh me encantan los peces, dijo Candy emocionada.

\- Entonces está decidido, nos vamos al Acuario.

Anthony acompaño a Candy a dejar sus cuadernos y libros y luego se fueron al Acuario donde Candy parecía maravillada con cada especie de peces que veía, desde niña su padre la llevaba al acuario pero cuando el falleció dejo de ir ya que le recordaba a su padre pero con el tiempo aprendió que al haber dejado de ir extrañaba más a su padre pero debido a los trabajos de la universidad no había tenido tiempo de ir así que decidió aprovechar la oportunidad de poder ir después de tanto tiempo.

En otro lugar Terry se encontraba bebiendo intentando apartar de su mente la idea de que Candy estaba junto a Anthony, mientras que Tom estaba bailando con una chica y decidió acercarse a su amigo y animarlo a que también bailara.

\- Vamos, Terry olvídate por un momento de Candy y disfruta con tan lindas chicas que hay aquí.

\- No necesito bailar con nadie, estoy bien así.

\- Amigo si te invite precisamente fu para que dejaras de pensar en ella.

\- Pues no funciono.

\- Vamos amigo, hazlo por mi diviértete.

\- Bien, lo hare aunque no tenga ganas de hacerlo.

Cuando Terry se levanto del asiento Tom dijo - Eh chicas aquí hay un chico que quiere bailar. Inmediatamente muchas chicas se acercaron a Terry y empezaron a bailar con él.

En el acuario Candy se encontraba muy feliz hasta que el lugar anuncio que ya cerrarían.

\- Oh fue tan maravilloso, me gusto esta salida. Dijo Candy muy feliz

\- Si, lo malo es que ya van a cerrar así que lo mejor será que te acompañe de regreso.

\- Te lo agradeceré mucho. Dijo Candy sonriendo a Anthony.

Durante el camino de regreso Candy le comentaba lo lindo que eran los peces a Anthony. Mientras que Anthony no dejaba de ver como se iluminaba el rostro de Candy al hablar.

Cuando llegaron Candy se despidió de Anthony con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla algo que fue visto por Tom quien acompañaba a Terry que estaba llegando después de haber estado bebiendo y bailando pero este al ver esa escena decidió decirle a su amigo:

\- No quiero regresar aun, vamos a un bar. Dijo Terry mirando hacia otro lado.

\- Pero amigo si tomas más mañana te sentirás muy mal, ya sé que vimos a Candy y supongo que el que estaba con ella era su enamorado pero no es para que bebas de más.

\- Si no vienes conmigo me iré solo de todos modos. Dijo Terry dirigiéndose a otro lugar.

\- Espera Terry, no te dejare ir solo, te acompañare.

Dicho esto Tom siguió a Terry a un Bar donde Terry quiso seguir bebiendo pero al beber 1 vaso más se quedo dormido pues estaba ya muy ebrio aunque él no era de beber es más solo bebía cuando quería olvidar alguna cosa.

Tom al darse cuenta que Terry se había quedado dormido decidió levantarlo del asiento y llamar un taxi para llevarlo de nuevo hasta el hotel donde se quedaba.

Al llegar Tom bajo junto a Terry del Taxi quien ya se había despertado pero seguía aun ebrio y le dijo a Tom que el solo podía entrar y que él se retirara, Tom dudo si dejarlo ahí pero al final acepto ya que se encontraba frente al hotel y no podía pasarle nada estando cerca. Así que Tom le pidió al conductor que lo llevara a la dirección de su casa.

Cuando Tom se fue Terry entro y empezó entro y se dirigió a su habitación y empezó a buscar su llave para abrir la puerta y quiso abrir la puerta se dio con la sorpresa de que no habría así que intento forzar la puerta para poder entrar pero la puerta no estaba con llave al girar la perilla se abrió y entonces la luz se encendió y vio a Candy que estaba en un pijama muy corto ya que estaban en verano y por las noches hacía mucho calor, Candy usaba un short muy corto con una camiseta de tirantes. Terry al verla se quedo mirándola pero Candy entonces se quiso tapar sin embargo Terry se acerco a ella y le dijo:

\- ¿Qué haces en mi habitación, pecosa?

\- ¿De qué hablas, Terry? Dijo Candy nerviosa – Hueles a alcohol, estas ebrio y esta es mi habitación.

\- Esta es mi habitación. Dijo Terry pero al mirar alrededor se dio cuenta que era verdad se había equivocado.

\- Oh, disculpa lo mejor será que me vaya. Dijo Terry acercándose a la puerta pero tambaleo y cayó al piso, Candy se acerco a él y lo ayudo a levantarse para decirle:

\- Te llevare a tu habitación, dame tu llave. Dijo Candy

\- Oh pecosa, yo puedo ir solo además dudo que a tu noviecito le agrade saber que me estas llevando a mi habitación.

\- No digas tonterías Terry además estas tan tomado que ni siquiera puedes estar en pie por más de 1 minuto.

\- Bien, tú ganas toma. Le dijo Terry entregándole las llaves.

Candy llevo a Terry a su habitación y abrió la puerta para entrar y luego la cerro también decidió llevarlo hasta su cama pero al intentar recostarlo ella cayó encima de él y cuando intento levantarse Terry se giro y quedo sobre Candy colocando su cara en el cuello de Candy cosa que la puso muy nerviosa y quiso moverse pero el parecía no querer salirse de encima de ella y empezó a decir:

\- ¿Por qué nunca me elijes a mi pecosa? Yo te amo más de lo que tú te imaginas.

\- Al escuchar eso Candy se quedo pasmada, era verdad Terry la amaba, ella respondió: Terry yo te amo tanto que por ti termine con Anthony, pero no escucho respuesta alguna ya que Terry se había quedado dormido.

\- Terry, ahora que hare como me voy, al darse cuenta Candy que no podría irse hasta que Terry se despertará decidió esperar pero al final se quedo dormida de tanto esperar.

 **Ujujuy ahora que pasará nuestro Terry le dijo que la ama ahora que hará nuestra pecosa y que pasará cuando Terry despierte. Hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	14. Chapter 14

Eran las 3 de la madrugada cuando Terry se despertó con un poco de dolor de cabeza pero a pesar de eso había dormido muy cómodo sobre todo por la gran calidez que sentía debajo de él, al abrir bien los ojos pudo visualizar que debajo suyo tenia a alguien entonces al darse cuenta de ello se incorporo rápidamente y vio a quien menos se esperaba ver a esa hora, en su cama, junto a él, al observarla se quedo pasmado pues la camiseta de tirantes que Candy traía puesto se había movido y se podía observar un poco de sus pechos que estaban sin brasier. Se veía tan hermosa con el cabello suelto sobre su cama parecía un ángel cuando dormía. Al reaccionar se puso a pensar y tratar de recordar que había pasado, pensó:

\- ¿Qué ocurrió anoche, que hace Candy en mi cama, no creo que ella y yo...? No, eso no es posible jamás olvidaría algo así. Ahhh ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?, recuerdo que estuve tomando y luego subí a mi habitación pero me equivoque y vi a Candy, ¿pero como llegue entonces a mi habitación? … acaso me aproveche de ella… ¡NO! eso es imposible. En ese momento Candy se despertó y vio a Terry parado frente a ella que no dejaba de mirarla. Inmediatamente Candy se tapo al darse cuenta de que estaba con un pijama muy cortó.

\- Te…Terry, al fin despertaste, ¿Cómo te sientes? Dijo Candy poniéndose de pie con la sábana tapada y totalmente sonrojada.

\- Candy… ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Qué paso anoche entre tú y yo? Nosotros hicimos…

\- ¡No!, eso no paso lo que sucede es que estabas ebrio y te equivocaste de habitación y yo te traje a la tuya y cuando yo te quería ayudar a recostar en tu cama me caí sobre ti y luego tú te volteaste y te quedaste sobre mí, aunque yo quise moverte para irme pero no pude.

\- Así que eso paso, gracias Candy, lamento haberte causado molestias.

\- No me causaste ninguna molestia y con respecto a lo sucedido anoche… ¿por qué llegaste oliendo a cerveza?

\- Ehhh fue porque… entonces Terry recordó algo, Anthony entrando al hotel - ¡Candy!, dime la verdad ¿paso algo entre tú y Brower?

\- Eh a que te refieres. Dijo Candy algo confundida.

\- Ayer en la tarde vi que entraba aquí, el… y tu.

\- ¡Por Dios Terry, claro que no! el solo vino para ayudarme con mis tareas, es más ni siquiera estuvimos mucho tiempo aquí porque luego fuimos a su casa e hicimos la tarea en su sala después fuimos al acuario y al final me trajo hasta aquí.

\- ¿Entonces tu y el no hicieron nada aquí?

\- ¡Ya te dije que no! ¿Cómo puedes creer que yo y Anthony hiciéramos… eso que tú estás pensando?

\- ¿¡Es tu pareja o no!? es hombre y seguro que quiso hacer ya sabes que…

\- Tan mal piensas de mi Terry yo no tuve nada con él además… ¡Anthony ya no es mi enamorado! , rompí con el porqué no lo amaba, yo amo a otra persona. Dijo Candy con lágrimas en los ojos después de escuchar que Terry dudara de ella.

\- ¿Ya no son enamorados? Dijo Terry sorprendido al escuchar lo que Candy decía.

\- No lo somos, rompimos antes de realizar el viaje fue justo cuando te vi en tu casa con Susana… Sabes una cosa lo mejor será que me vaya. Dijo Candy intentando llegar a la puerta para poder irse pero cuando ella tomo la perilla para abrirla Terry la giro y se acerco a ella estando a pocos centímetro de su boca haciendo que la sábana que tenia Candy puesta se resbalara y Terry la viera de nuevo en aquel corto pijama cosa que a Terry le causo un problemita dentro de sus pantalones por tenerla tan cerca.

\- Terry… que haces tengo que irme. Dijo Candy nerviosa al sentir a Terry tan cerca.

\- No… pecosa tú no te iras de aquí ahora explícame bien como es que tu no lo amabas y ¿entonces a quien amas? Candy estuvo a punto de decir que termino con Anthony porque a quien amaba era a Terry, pero se contuvo.

\- No tengo por qué decirte nada, además tú piensas cosas horribles de mí.

\- Con respecto a eso, te pido perdón no quise ofenderte es solo que al verte cerca a él me provoca unos celos que no puedo controlar.

\- ¿Celos? Dijo Candy intentando comprender lo que Terry acababa de decir.

\- Si, necesito decírtelo de una vez, al principio no sabía qué era lo que sentía por ti o más bien si lo sabia pero me negaba a reconocerlo porque yo solo te quería ver como una hermanita pero al verte con Brower me di cuenta que no quiero a nadie cerca de ti y cada vez que otro chico se te acercaba me daban unas ganas de agarrarlo a golpes, Candy yo… yo… yo te amo.

\- Candy no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar era justo lo que siempre quiso escuchar. Terry… yo… yo también te amo, te ame desde la escuela y cuando quería confesarte lo que yo sentía tú estabas con otras chicas así que lo que yo hacía era callar y cuando pensé en decírtelo por fin tu empezaste a salir con Susana entonces quise sacarte de mi corazón y acepte a Anthony pero me di cuenta que no lo amaba y por más que lo intentara jamás lo podría amar como te amo a ti.

\- Entonces el día que tu llegaste a mi casa viniste a…

\- Si, ese día termine con Anthony y planeaba declararte todos mis sentimientos pero te vi con Susana y pensé que jamás cambiarias y que solo jugabas conmigo.

\- No, eso no es verdad yo ya no quería estar con Susana pero ella no me dejaba en paz yo quería tenerte a ti, lamento mucho no haberme dado cuenta de lo que tu sentías.

\- Pero eso ya paso, y aunque ambos estemos solos Susana no te deja en paz y seguro tú volverás a caer y yo no quiero sufrir más. Dijo Candy intentando apartar a Terry para poder irse, pero Terry la sujeto de la cintura y acerco su rostro al suyo.

\- No me importa lo que haga Susana YO TE AMO A TI y no pienso dejarte ir para que algún aprovechado se te acerque. Al decir eso Terry acerco sus labios a los de Candy y empezó a besarlos mientras apegaba el cuerpo de ella al suyo y acariciaba su cintura con una mano y con la otra tocaba sus muslos, el beso fue subiendo de intensidad y Candy dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos que enloquecían a Terry y en un arranque Terry cargo a Candy entonces ella sintió que algo presionaba en su entrepierna y entonces dijo: Terry… Terry tenemos que parar, esto no puede pasar ahora, yo no estoy lista.

\- Mmmm tienes razón disculpa por ese arrebato de mi parte, lo haremos cuando estés lista.

\- Al escuchar eso Candy se sonrojo y dijo: Tu quieres que tu y yo…

\- Por supuesto que si no quiero dejarte para nadie. Dijo Terry abrazándola y dándole un beso – Tú a partir de ahora eres solo mía y planeo estar contigo toda mi vida porque te amo y quiero que seas mi novia, ¿Entonces me aceptas? Dijo Terry mirándola a los ojos.

\- Claro que si, Dijo Candy abrazando a Terry e intentando alcanzarlo para darle un beso pero como no alcanzaba Terry se agacho un poco y se dieron un beso que marcaba el inicio de su relación.

\- Cuando el beso termino, Terry le dijo: Lo mejor será que vayas a tu habitación, quiero cumplir con mi palabra de esperar al momento que estés lista, y vestida así lo único que quiero es hacerte mía.

\- Está bien, entonces descansa de lo queda porque luego tenemos clases.

Se despidieron con un beso apasionado y cada uno regreso a su cama a descansar.

 **Seguro que muchas esperaban este momento y por fin Candy y Terry ya son novios (waaaaaaaa) que emoción pero como no todo en la vida es fácil tendrán que enfrentar muchas cosas más pero juntos. Nos leemos luego.**


	15. Chapter 15

Al pasar las horas ninguno de ellos pudo dormir pensando en lo que ahora les depararía el futuro como pareja, al llegar la hora de ir a la universidad Candy se cambio con gran rapidez quería ir al cuarto de Terry y sorprenderlo pero cuando ella se disponía a salir de su habitación encontró a Terry en la puerta esperándola con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Terry! me asustaste. Dijo Candy cuando lo vio en su puerta.

\- Jajaja ¿ acaso esperabas a alguien? Dijo Terry pensando en que tal vez Anthony fuera a recoger a Candy.

\- No, nada que ver yo pensaba en ir a llamarte y esperarte para ir juntos, pero me ganaste.

\- Oh, bueno dame mi beso de buenos días. Dicho esto Terry con una mano alzo la barbilla de Candy y poso sus labios sobre los de ella mientras que con la otra mano sostenía sus libros. Fue un beso corto pero tierno.

\- Al terminar el beso Terry le dijo: ¿Sabes lo mucho que te amo?

\- Ehh no lo sé. Dijo Candy sonriendo juguetonamente para oír a Terry.

\- Te amo tanto que quisiera quedarme contigo todo el día y no ir a clases.

\- Mmmm eso no sería justo tenemos que ir acuérdate que solo estaremos aquí un mes.

\- Oh si es cierto, pero después de clases te tendré para mí solo. Dijo Terry sonriendo de lado.

\- Sí, pero también tendrás que estudiar no quiero que bajes tus notas como antes.

\- Muy bien "señorita pecas". Dijo Terry guiñándole el ojo.

\- Ya dejémonos de juegos y vámonos. Dijo Candy mientras tomaba la mano de Terry.

Mientras que otro lugar se encontraba Susana hablando por teléfono con Neal.

\- Tienes que hacerlo cuanto antes, esa chiquilla idiota no puede salirse con la suya, hace un rato la vi de la mano con Terry, esa mocosa no me lo puede quitar.

\- Tranquila querida mía, hay que hacer las cosas con calma.

\- Solo te pido que te deshagas de esa muchachita.

\- Y lo hare, pero tengo que hacerlo de manera que nadie sospeche.

\- Entiendo, pero la quiero lejos si es posible desaparécela.

\- Oh que cruel eres querida mía, está bien hoy mismo me hago cargo de ella.

\- Genial, si lo haces te daré lo que tanto quieres. Dijo Susana con un tono juguetón por el teléfono.

\- Eso es lo quiero oír.

Acto seguido Neal colgó, ya lo tenía planeado pero al parecer tenía que apresurarse tal como lo dijo lo haría hoy.

Candy se encontraba en la cafetería de la universidad desayudando con Terry mientras ambos hablaban de lo que harían el fin de semana.

\- Terry que te parece, si vamos al parque de diversiones que está cerca.

\- Por mi está bien, pecosa aunque hubiera preferido llevarte a la playa se que está un poquito lejos pero me encantaría ver la puesta de sol contigo.

\- Oh, qué tierno pero te parece si vamos ahí el siguiente fin de semana.

\- Estupendo, entonces está decidido. Dijo Terry sonriendo.

Ese mismo día a la salida Candy le había dicho a Terry que se adelantara ya que ella quería hablar con Anthony para explicarle que ahora estaba con Terry.

\- Así que estas con Grandchester. Dijo Anthony un poco triste.

\- Sí, pero eso no significa que dejemos de ser amigos, tú estuviste en los momentos que más necesite de alguien, eres muy especial para mi Anthony.

\- Gracias Candy, siempre te tendré en mi corazón.

\- ¿Entonces sin rencores? Dijo Candy sonriendo.

\- Jamás te guardaría rencor Candy. Dijo Anthony.

\- Oh eres un estupendo muchacho Anthony. Dicho esto Candy abrazo a Anthony.

\- Anthony correspondió el abrazo con felicidad.

\- Oh ya es un poco tarde si no me apresuro en llegar Terry se preocupara por mí, hasta luego Anthony.

\- Oh, si hasta mañana.

En la salida de la universidad se encontraba un auto escondido esperando a que cierta jovencita de cabellos rubios salga.

Cuando Candy salió sintió algo raro como que alguien la seguía entonces decidió correr pero al parecer un auto la seguía quiso tomar un taxi pero no había ninguno entonces decidió llamar a Terry pero este no contestaba.

\- Terry por favor contesta… tengo tanto miedo. Pensaba Candy.

\- Al fin… Terry donde estas, ven por mí por favor alguien me está siguiendo. Dijo Candy con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¡¿Qué, donde estas?! Dijo Terry angustiado.

\- Estoy a dos cuadras de la universidad frente al parque, por favor ven por mi rápido.

\- Muy bien… no te muevas voy ahora mismo, está cerca.

Al percatarse Neal que Candy estaba llamando a alguien decidió apresurar las cosas entonces avanzo con su auto hacia ella, Candy al percatarse de que el auto estaba detrás de ella corrió lo mas que pudo entonces se tropezó y cayó el suelo y vio como el auto venia a velocidad a atropellarla. Candy cerró los ojos y dijo Te amo tanto Terry mi amor. En su mente empezó a recordar todo lo vivido con Terry desde que eran escolares hasta que ingresaron a la universidad a su familia y amigos. Cuando todo parecía perdido sintió que alguien la cargo y la aparto, al abrir los ojos vio que el auto se iba de largo entonces alzo su rostro y vio que Terry la miraba y dijo: Ya todo está bien, mi amor yo estoy aquí y no dejare que nada te pase.

\- Oh, Terry… tuve mucho miedo, dijo Candy abrazando a Terry y llorando.

\- Tranquila pecosa, averiguaremos quien es ese desgraciado que quiso atropellarte.

\- Quiso matarme Terry y seguro no parara hasta conseguirlo.

\- No digas eso, cariño averiguaremos quien es ese maldito.

Maldición dijo Neal manejando el auto casi lo consigo si no fuera por el idiota ese, tendré que planear otra cosa, acto seguido llamo Susana y le dijo:

\- El plan no funciono.

\- ¡¿Quéeeee?! Dijo Susana molesta

\- Así como lo oyes tendré que planear otra cosa.

\- Escúchame bien estúpido, si no lo haces te vas a arrepentir.

\- ¿Me estas amenazando? Querida no estás en posición de amenazarme porque te puede ir muy mal.

\- Al oír eso Susana palideció y dijo: Esta bien solo hazlo como sea pero desaparécela.

\- Así, me gusta querida. Bueno adiós tengo que deshacerme de este auto con la placa seguro lo reconocen.

\- Mm Claro.

Cuando Susana colgó dijo: Hare lo que sea para quedarme con Terry y eso implica exterminarte chiquilla idiota.

Terry llevo a Candy hasta su habitación donde ella se encontraba en shock después de lo sucedido.

\- Terry, tengo tanto miedo alguien quiso matarme, porque el auto me siguió.

\- No, te preocupes recuerdo la placa del auto y lo denunciaremos.

\- ¿Tú, crees que eso los calme? Dijo Candy preocupada.

\- No, seguro que no pero de ahora en adelante estaré contigo para protegerte.

\- Gracias amor.

\- No me perdonaría que algo te sucediese.

\- Contigo a mi lado me siento más segura. Al decir eso Candy le dio un beso y luego abrazo a Terry.

Ese mismo día ambos fueron a poner la denuncia, aunque estaban seguros que con eso no sería suficiente.

Así pasaron dos semanas y al parecer las cosas se habían tranquilizado. Un día mientras Candy se encontraba estudiando en su habitación recordó algo que Terry le dijo después de lo ocurrido no pudieron ir a la playa, entonces decidió terminar con sus tareas y luego ir a la habitación de Terry para preguntarle si quería ir el domingo.

Terry se encontraba durmiendo cuando sonó su puerta decidió salir y encontró a Candy: Qué sucede amor, pasa.

\- Mmm recuerdas esa vez que me dijiste que querías ir a la playa, que te parece si vamos el domingo.

\- Oh, cierto me parece bien sería una buena opción para relajarnos.

\- Sí, pero antes necesito comprarme mi traje de baño, cuando llegue aquí no pensé en ir a la playa.

\- Está bien, esta vez no creo que sea necesario acompañarte no se elegir ese tipo de cosas.

\- No te preocupes, escogeré cualquiera.

Continuara…

 **Ohhh pobre de nuestra Candy esa Susana es una maldita y Neal es una escoria, aunque parece que las cosas se han calmado pero ese par planea aun más cosas. Bye chicas.**


	16. Chapter 16

El domingo había llegado y Candy no había tenido oportunidad de comprar su traje de baño así que antes de ir a la playa con Terry decidió ir primero a un centro comercial donde escogió cualquiera solo se fijo en la talla y lo compro.

\- Ojala me dé bien, Dijo Candy al comprar su traje.

Cuando Candy llego Terry se encontraba esperándola en con las cosas listas como bloqueador, toalla, sombrilla entre otras cosas.

\- Pensé que te tardarías más dijo Terry.

\- Escogí cualquiera, espérame un rato que me cambio y nos vamos. Dijo Candy dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Candy se puso un vestido veraniego color rosa y unas sandalias plataforma color blanco. Cuando estuvo lista bajo rápido al alcance de Terry.

\- Te vez preciosa. Dijo Terry

\- Gracias, dijo Candy sonrojada.

Ambos se fueron en un taxi que los llevo rápido, querían disfrutar todo el día. Al llegar la playa era hermosa además que cerca había un restaurante.

\- Wow, esto me relaja tanto. Dijo Candy mientras estiraba sus brazos y disfrutaba del viento y el sonido de las olas.

\- Si, esto es lo máximo y me encanta disfrutarlo contigo. Dijo Terry mientras se acercaba y se colocaba detrás de ella para abrazarla mientras contemplaban el sol y sonreían.

\- Me encanta esto, aunque no sepa nadar. Dijo Candy.

\- Oh, es verdad recuerdo que nunca llegaste a aprender. Mmm que te parece si te doy lecciones.

\- ¡En serio! Dijo Candy volteando para besar a Terry y luego sonreírle.

\- Claro que sí, pero dame otro beso más.

\- Con mucho gusto. Dijo Candy mientras le daba otro beso.

\- Terry intensificaba el beso, pero algo lo detuvo, si seguía así no podría contenerse luego y había muchas personas. Así que no tuvo de otra que se terminar con el beso.

\- Primero tienes que echarte el bloqueador dijo Terry.

\- Sí, pero me podrías ayudar, me quitare el vestido traigo el traje bajo el vestido.

\- Oh, claro te ayudare. Dijo Terry pero cuando Candy se quito el traje de baño vio que tenia puedo un bikini, por un momento Terry recordó esa vez cuando se despertó y la vio debajo de él con tan poca ropa, Oh Dios él quería contenerse pero así no lo lograría. Se veía tan hermosa con ese bikini ¿Cómo alguien como ella podría estar con alguien como yo? pensó Terry.

\- ¿Terry? sucede algo. Dijo Candy intentando hacer que reaccionara.

\- Ehhh mmm ¿Qué sucede? Dijo Terry volviendo en sí.

\- Ahora si me puedes ayudar con el bloqueador. Dijo Candy sin saber lo que estaba provocando en Terry.

\- Ehhh, si. Dijo nervioso al acercarse a ella y tocar su piel.

\- Luego te ayudare a ti. Dijo Candy.

\- ¿Qué? Dijo Terry que estaba más concentrado mirando y poniéndole el bloquear a Candy.

\- Dije que luego yo te ayudare con el bloqueador.

\- Ohh si, si, si te lo agradeceré.

\- ¿Sucede algo? Dijo Candy

\- No, no es nada importante. Dijo intentando pensar en otra cosa, no quería que Candy pensara que él era un pervertido.

\- Dime la verdad dijo Candy viéndolo a los ojos – Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y se cuando estas mintiendo.

\- Candy, lo que sucede es que, que no dejo preguntarme como es alguien como tu puede estar con alguien como yo, eres tan hermosa.

\- Oh, Terry yo te elegiría una y mil veces más.

Después de que Candy estuviera ya con el bloqueador Terry se puso su traje de baño y luego Candy lo ayudo con el bloqueador, cuando ambos estaba listos vieron las olas del mar y mientras Candy disfrutaba viendo el mar antes de entrar Terry veía con mucha molestia como otros chicos se quedaban mirándola hasta que uno paso y le lanzo un piropo, que a Terry no le hizo ninguna gracia.

\- ¡¿Qué te sucede, imbécil?! Lárgate de aquí.

\- Oh, lo lamento no volverá a pasar. Dijo el hombre que pasaba por ahí.

\- Terry, cariño no te enfades. Dijo Candy intentando calmar a su novio.

\- Me molesta que otros hombres te miren.

\- Pero a mí no me importa, solo me interesa que me mires tú. Dijo Candy sonrojada mirando al suelo, a ella le daba mucha vergüenza hablar así.

\- Tienes razón preciosa, vamos que te enseñare a nadar. Dijo Terry mientras levantaba el rostro de Candy y le daba un pequeño beso.

\- ¡Oh, sí qué emoción! Dijo Candy sonriendo ampliamente.

Ambos entraron al mar pero solo a la orilla y cada vez que Candy se sentía más segura entraban más y más. Después de un rato de lecciones ambos empezaron a jugar en el mar, Candy le salpicaba de agua a Terry, él le sonreía y decía – Ya veraz. Acto seguido Terry se acercaba a ella y la cargaba y ella colocaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y le daba un beso.

\- Me encanta estar contigo Candy. Dijo Terry mientras acariciaba la cintura de su enamorada.

\- A mí también Terry, es uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

El día había pasado y la noche se aproximaba y ellos decidieron que ya era hora de regresar mientras ambos se iban de lejos unos ojos lo había estado observando y dijo:

\- Vaya que lindo cuerpo tiene esa chica, lástima que estaba acompañada, pero ya verás muchachita te salvaste de dos veces pero a la siguiente no escaparas.

Cuando ambos llegaron al hotel Terry acompaño a Candy hasta su habitación y luego se fue el al suyo.

Candy se ducho, se coloco su pijama y luego se metió a su cama ya que mañana tendría que ir a clases además que solo quedaba 1 semana para regresara de nuevo. Mientras que Terry se encontraba pensativo y recordó – Ese infeliz, ¿quién habrá sido? Dijo Terry pues mientras él y Candy disfrutaban Terry se percato que alguien los vigilaba ya que cada vez que iba a algún lado con Candy ese hombre aparecía, aunque los observaba de muy lejos pudo saber que era un hombre aunque no vio bien su cara.

\- Debería informar a la policía, aunque no quiero preocupar a Candy, mmm tendré que decírselo primero es la seguridad de ella.

Al día siguiente…

\- Candy, tengo que decirte algo.

\- ¿Qué sucede amor?

\- Ayer cuando estábamos en la playa vi a un hombre que nos observaba, al principio no quise decírtelo porque no quería malograr el día pero estoy seguro que esa persona es la misma que quiso atropellarte.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás seguro? Dijo Candy asustada.

\- Si, aunque no le vi muy bien el rostro pero estuvo hay cada vez nos íbamos a algún lado.

\- Oh Terry, tengo tanto miedo. Dijo Candy abrazando a Terry.

\- Tranquila preciosa, vamos a la policía para dar la información.

\- Si.

Ese mismo día después de clases ambos fueron a la policía pero al parecer no era suficiente información y no se pudo hacer más.

\- Terry, ¿Qué haremos?

\- No, te preocupes pecosa yo te protegeré.

\- Justo cuando creía que ya todo había pasado.

\- Trata de relajarte preciosa, hay que esforzarnos esta última semana que nos queda aquí.

\- Tienes razón. Dijo Candy

Ya era miércoles y la semana estaba por acabar, Candy se encontraba en el patio de la universidad estudiando mientras que Terry se había ido por unos refrescos en ese momento apareció Anthony.

\- Hola, Candy pudo hablar contigo.

\- Anthony, si claro.

\- Quiero aprovechar que Grandchester no está para decirte algo. Candy quería decirte que no regresare con ustedes.

\- Pero, ¿Por qué?

\- Mis padres quieren que me quede aquí.

\- Oh, bueno, me apena que no regreses eres un excelente amigo.

\- Y también quería decirte algo más.

\- Está bien, dímelo.

\- Candy a pesar de que tú estés con alguien más siempre te voy a recordar y serás el amor de mi vida, solo quiero que seas feliz aunque no sea conmigo, Te extrañare mucho, mi querida pecosa.

\- Anthony, eres tan tierno yo también quiero que seas feliz y sé que la chica indicada llegara muy pronto. Dijo Candy mientras lloraba por la tristeza de tener que despedirse de un gran amigo.

\- No llores Candy, "eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras".

\- Te voy a extrañar mucho Anthony. Dijo Candy y abrazo a Anthony.

El resto de la semana paso rapidísimo y el día de volver llego Candy y Terry se encontraban felices. Al llegar al aeropuerto sus padres y amigos los recibieron y después de un gran abrazo de Terry con sus padres decidió acercarse a la familia de Candy que eran su mamá y Archie también a Stear y Paty y hablar con todos.

\- Ya que estamos todos juntos, quiero decir algo. Dijo Terry a todos pero especialmente a la familia de Candy.

\- Señora White y Archie necesito pedirles algo muy importante.

\- ¿Qué sucede Terry? Dijo Rous a su futuro Yerno.

\- Paty y Stear escuchando todo y ya se imaginaban lo que Terry diría.

\- Señora y Archie quiero pedir su consentimiento para ser el enamorado de Candy, la amo tanto y prometo que no la lastimare.

\- Oh muchacho, claro que tienes mi aprobación, confió en ti. Dijo Rous.

\- Espera, Dijo Archie – Yo no he dicho que si.

\- Se, que no soy santo de tu devoción Archie pero no lastimare a tu hermana.

\- Tu lo has dicho, la ultima vez mi hermana vino llorando y aunque no me dijo nada se que fue tu culpa.

\- Es, verdad y lo lamento mucho.

\- Vamos, hermano di que si, por favor yo amo a Terry. Dijo Candy a Archie.

\- Pero… Candy.

\- Por favor, hermano. Dijo Candy poniendo ojitos de perro para convencer a su hermano.

\- Ohh, está bien tu ganas, pero estaré observándote Terry, una sola lagrima de mi hermana y te las veras conmigo.

\- Los padres de Terry se acercaron a la joven pareja y dijeron:- Me alegro mucho por ti hijo, se que Candy es muy buena chica. Dijo Richard el padre de Terry.

\- ¡Ahhh que emoción, hijo al fin estas con una buena mujer, ya quiero que llegue el día en que se casen y ver a mis nietos! Dijo la mamá de Terry.

\- ¡Mamá! Dijo Terry avergonzado y muy sonrojado.

\- Hay esta bien, no dije nada… pero igual quiero tener nietos. Dijo Eleanor feliz.

\- Creo que estas exagerando querida, eso llegara con su debido tiempo. Dijo Richard.

\- Felicidades chicos dijeron Stear y Paty que se acercaron a Terry y Candy mientras los padres de ambos seguían conversando.

Continuara…

 **Mmm que puedo decir 1* Neal un maldito loco. 2* Anthony es tan tierno. 3* La mamá de Terry ya quiere nietos jajaja.**

 **Parece que todo irá bien pero como saben ese Neal y la Gusana aun tienen más planes malévolos, hasta el próximo capítulo. Besos…**


	17. Chapter 17

Tras una gran bienvenida por parte de la familia de ambos jóvenes enamorados, decidieron que sería buena idea salir con sus amigos.

Candy se encontraba en su habitación con Paty contándole lo sucedido con Terry durante el viaje.

\- Amiga, estoy tan feliz me alegra que por fin estés con Terry aunque lo lamento mucho por Anthony.

\- Yo también estoy tan feliz, Anthony fue un gran chico y deseo que conozca una buena chica.

\- Y cuéntame cómo es que se te declaro. Dijo Paty impaciente mientras comía helado.

\- Bueno… fue algo raro pero tierno, el llegaba de salir con su amigo y como que se paso con las copas y se equivoco de habitación por eso entro al mío,

\- ¡¿Estuvo en tu habitación?! Dijo Paty alarmada

\- Sí, pero no paso nada, yo lo ayude pero al llegar a su habitación el cayo sobre su cama y yo por el impulso me caí sobre él y luego él se volteo y yo quede bajo el al final nos quedamos dormidos en su cama.

\- ¡¿Durmieron juntos?!

\- Paty, baja la voz si nos escuchan mi mamá y mi hermano se hará un gran lio.

\- Ohh, si lo siento pero amiga durmieron juntos.

\- Sí, pero al despertar Terry estaba un poco mejor yo quise irme pero él me detuvo y ambos hablamos, yo tenía miedo de salir herida por Susana pero el me dijo que no le importaba Susana y que me quería a mí y al final me pidió que fuera su novia.

\- Y luego paso algo… Dijo Paty sonriendo.

\- ¡NOOO! Dijo Candy avergonzada y roja.

\- Hay amiga pero no tiene nada de malo.

\- ¿Acaso tu y Stear?...

\- Bueno… yo. Esta vez Paty se sonrojo.

\- ¡PATY! ¿Es en serio?

\- Bueno si, además me cuide.

\- Paty no lo puedo creer. Dijo Candy sorprendida.

\- Candy es natural que dos personas que se quieren tengan relaciones. Dijo Paty como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo pero para Candy eso le daba algo de vergüenza. Bueno y que más pasó porque hablaste sobre Susana.

\- Oh, sí cierto, al parecer nos siguió y no solo eso un tipo trato de atropellarme… bueno no sé si sea un hombre o mujer, tuve tanto miedo pero Terry me ayudo espero que esa pesadilla haya terminado.

\- Hay amiga… El amor de ustedes va a tener que luchar si quieren seguir juntos, porque arpías como Susana siempre habrán.

\- Eso es verdad y Terry y yo lucharemos por ello.

\- Me alegro mucho, ¡Hay! Amiga no te conté sobre Stear y yo.

\- Oh, sí y como van ustedes.

\- Conocí a toda su familia su madre es tan linda y buena.

\- Si, la señora es de tener un trato muy amable. Dijo Candy recordando cómo era la mamá de Stear.

Ambas se quedaron hablando y contando todo lo habían pasado durante ese mes. Mientras que en otro lugar dos amigos conversaban.

\- Amigo, que tal tu viaje estoy seguro que la pasaste muy bien, además estuviste cerca a Candy.

\- Oye, no pienses cosas pervertidas, yo respeto a Candy, con ella es distinto a lo que antes había sentido por cualquier otra chica.

\- Bueno, te puedo comprender porque yo también amo a Paty. Decía Stear mientras bebía una tasa de café en una cafetería con su amigo.

Al llegar la noche ambas parejas salieron y se divirtieron en especial Candy y Terry pero lo que ellos no se imaginaba era que ambos estaban siendo observados por Susana.

Una nueva semana empezaba con nuevos trabajos en la universidad pero algo rondaba en la cabeza de Candy.

\- Ayer, vi a Susana en la discoteca, estoy segura que era ella, ¿Qué tramara? Pensó Candy, decidió no decirle a Terry porque creía que no era nada importante.

Así pasaron los meses y al parecer las cosas se habían calmado. Candy no había vuelto a ver a Susana tampoco nadie la seguía al contrario salía con Terry y de vez en cuando con sus amigos, además de que el fin de ciclo estaba próximo.

Las vacaciones estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y en una abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó.

\- ¡Qué bien! Pase todos los cursos decía Candy feliz mientras saltaba y abrazaba a Terry.

\- Yo también pecosa, y te tengo una sorpresa.

\- ¿Sorpresa? Bueno que es. Dijo Candy pensando que sorpresa le tenía su amado Terry.

\- Qué te parece si nos vamos de viaje, tu escoge el lugar.

\- ¿Viaje? ¿Yo? Dijo Candy sorprendida

\- Por supuesto, ¿Qué dices?

\- Pues… ¡Claro que sí!

Antes de planear las vacaciones Terry tuvo que ir a casa de Candy y pedir la autorización a su madre y hermano, cuando al fin todo ya estaba listo la feliz parejita se fue de viaje a Escocia un lugar tan hermoso que ambos escogieron. Al llegar se instalaron en una casa que la familia de Terry tenía en ese país.

\- Terry, esto es maravilloso el paisaje es bellísimo. Decía Candy mientras se asomaba por la ventana.

\- Cuando nos casemos me gustaría que viviéramos aquí. Dijo Terry sin pensar lo que esas palabras causarían a Candy.

\- ¿Casarnos, hablas en serio? Dijo Candy volteando y mirando a los ojos de Terry que se encontraba detrás de ella.

\- Claro que si preciosa, aunque aun somos muy jóvenes estoy seguro que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. Dijo Terry mientras sonreía.

\- Terry, me haces tan feliz. Al decir esto Candy coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Terry y lo beso.

Terry cargo a Candy y ella abrazo la cintura de él con sus piernas , mientras ambos seguían besándose Terry pasaba sus manos por los muslos de Candy luego por sus glúteos algo que hizo soltar un pequeño gemido a Candy.

Cosa que a Terry le gustará y empezara a sentir que algo abajo dentro de sus pantalones se sintiera ajustado esto no paso desapercibido por Candy que sintió que algo duro la tocaba.

Se exalto un poco pero se relajo luego cuando Terry le empezó a besar el cuello y le tocaba con otra mano los pechos sobre la blusa que traía puesta.

Candy soltaba gemidos cada vez más fuertes mientras estiraba su cuello hacia atrás y Terry la besaba. Entonces el dijo.

\- Candy… mi amor es mucho lo que te deseo y no quiero aprovecharme de ti, lo mejor será que te deje aquí en tu habitación porque no podre contenerme más.

\- Terry… quédate por favor.

\- Amor, si me quedo no podre evitar lo inevitable.

\- Yo quiero que me toques. Dijo Candy sonrojada mientras Terry la miro a los ojos y dijo: - ¿Estás segura, quieres ser mía?

\- Estoy segura, quiero que me hagas tuya.

Continuara…

 **Chicas quieren lemon… porque ahora se viene lo bueno wujujujuju. Hasta el siguiente capítulo. Besos…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ehmmm, este capítulo tiene lemon (escenas fuertotas) .Si no quieren leerlo lo entiendo pero para las que si dejare esto por aquí y me iré lentamente. Jajaja** **ß Yo riéndome.**

Terry cargo a Candy y la depósito en la cama mientras seguía besándole el cuello y con sus manos le desbotonaba la blusa dejándola en sostén y luego se lo quito siguió besándola bajando por sus pechos donde se empezó a succionar un pezón y con la otra mano masajeaba el otro.

Candy dejo escapar un pequeño gemido, el cual solo hizo encender más a Terry , mientras ella con sus manos agarraba fuerte las sabanas y se arqueaba, Terry siguió el camino de sus besos pasando por la cintura hasta llegar a su vientre donde se quedo mirando e imagino en un futuro verla con un vientre abultado cargando a su hijo, pensó que aun era muy pronto pensar en eso pero en un futuro tal vez sería posible siguió besándola y le desabotono el pantalón jean que traía puesto Candy al quitarle el pantalón se dedico a besar sus muslos hasta llegar a sus pies levanto la vista para observarla y "Se veía hermosa, con el cabello alborotado, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su cuerpo virginal que parecía estar esculpido por ángeles, sus pechos redondos y firmes no tan grandes ni pequeños, Perfectos pensó". Se acerco a ella nuevamente y le dijo en el oído:

\- Eres realmente hermosa, no sabes lo mucho que te deseo. Al oír esto Candy se sonrojo violentamente.

\- Terry… Fue lo único que pudo decir, no podía pensar en otra cosa más.

Entonces Ahora era el turno de Candy de ver el cuerpo de Terry, el empezó a quitarse el polo que traía puesto y luego se quito la correa para después desabotonar su pantalón y bajárselo, cuando Terry se quedo en bóxers Candy trago saliva pues podía observar que su erección sobresalía de la ropa interior y no era nada pequeña al levantar la cabeza Candy vio que Terry le sonreía lujuriosamente y luego le dijo:

\- Tranquila, pecosa tu confía en mí. Candy solo asintió.

Terry se hecho sobre Candy y siguió besándola mientras Candy colocaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él, siguieron besándose hasta que Terry le dijo:

\- Estas, lista.

\- Sí, quiero se tuya. Dijo Candy

Terry se quito los bóxers y luego le bajo las bragas a ella, acto seguido Candy se cubrió aquella zona sensible cerrando sus piernas, Terry le dijo:

\- Relájate mi amor no tengas vergüenza ante mí. Candy entonces relajo sus piernas.

\- No me dolerá. Dijo Candy nerviosa.

\- Preciosa, si pudiera evitar que te doliera lo haría pero me es imposible.

\- Comprendo. Dijo Candy mirando hacia otro lado pero luego le dedico una sonrisa a Terry.

\- Pero puedo ayudarte un podo. Dijo Terry para después bajar su rostro a aquella zona que hace un rato Candy se tapaba. Ella se arqueo y dejaba escapar gemidos y luego decía:

\- Te… Terry…

El siguió succionado esa parte luego metió su lengua y la beso. Para después colocarse sobre ella y decirle:

\- Lista, Por favor si te duele dime y me detengo. Dijo Terry mirándola a los ojos

\- No te preocupes, el amor que te tengo es más fuerte.

Terry le dedico una sonrisa luego fue entrando en ella lentamente pero cuando se topo con su virginidad ella soltó una lágrima y soltó un pequeño grito.

-Preciosa, si quieres lo hacemos otro día. Dijo Terry al percatarse del dolor de Candy.

\- No, estoy segura de esto, tú sigue.

Terry asintió y siguió empujando hasta que rompió aquella barrera, Candy dio un grito y soltó muchas lágrimas pero Terry la beso para así calmar un poco el dolor. El empezó a moverse primero lentamente mientras Candy se acostumbraba y ya no daba gritos de dolor todo lo contrario empezaba a dar gritos pero de placer mientras decía el nombre de Terry, él empezó a aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas.

\- Candy… Candy… Te amo…

\- Yo también… te amo…

\- Prométeme que… nunca me dejaras Candy, Dijo Terry mientras la besaba.

\- Nunca te dejaría…

\- Sí, me dejas simplemente moriría. Dijo Terry

\- Yo, daría… mi vida por ti. Dijo Candy mientras soltaba gemidos.

Terry siguió embistiendo a Candy cada vez más rápido y Candy ya no sentía dolor, el dolor había desaparecido y este fue remplazado por el placer. Entonces Candy dijo:

\- Quiero intentar algo. Dijo Candy

\- Que sucede, amor.

\- Quiero estar sobre ti, Dijo Candy entre gemidos.

\- Por supuesto que si mi amor.

Terry se acostó en la cama boca arriba mientras Candy se subía sobre Terry y él le sujetaba las caderas mientras ella se posicionaba y sentía como Terry entraba en ella, Candy se movía y Terry daba gemidos que opacaba a los de Candy.

Después Candy se coloco debajo de él nuevamente y siguieron así y entonces Candy empezó a sentir que el final se acercaba y tuvo su primer orgasmo, Terry la sintió estremecerse y entonces el también estaba a punto de venirse pero se detuvo y decidió salirse no quería dejarla embarazada a la primera y se vino fuera.

Ambos acabaron agotados que se quedaron dormidos abrazados. Las horas pasaron y el primero en despertar fue Terry eran las 6 de la mañana. Terry se froto los ojos y entonces vio a Candy que dormía profundamente, la abrazo aun mas para sentirla más cerca, empezó a pensar:

\- Mi querida pecosa, aunque no lo recuerdes yo estuve enamorado de ti antes que tú de mí.

 **Muchos años atrás en el jardín de niños…**

Candy con 5 años salía de un día de clases, su padre la esperaba en la salida y como había obtenido muy buenas calificaciones, su padre decidió llevarla a un parque de diversiones, su padre la llevo por muchos juegos hasta que él se encontró con un viejo amigo y se pusieron a conversar, Candy aprovecho el momento para seguir viendo otros juegos pero entonces vio a un niño que lloraba se le acerco y le dijo:

\- ¿Por qué estas triste? , te pasa algo.

\- Mi… ma… má no está me he perdido. Dijo el niño mientras seguía llorando.

\- Por favor no llores, Mira te doy mi helado y dejas de llorar dijo Candy mientras le extendía su helado y se lo daba con una gran sonrisa.

\- Oh, gracias. Dijo el niño. Mientras extendía su mano y recibía el helado.

\- Tal vez si preguntamos al señor de seguridad nos pueda ayudar. Dijo Candy

\- Tienes razón, gracias, eres muy lista.

\- Digamos que si, dijo Candy mientras sonreía

Cuando ambos se dirigían al guardia apareció una señora y abrazo al niño y dijo.

\- Hijo, te busque por todos lados, no me des otro susto así. Dijo la señora mientras abrazaba al niño.

\- Mamá lo siento.

\- Bueno despídete de tu amiguita que tenemos que ir a celebrar la inauguración de la empresa de tu padre.

\- Si, mamá.

\- Adiós… No sabía su nombre. ¿Cómo te llamas? Dijo el niño.

\- Soy Cand…

\- Hijo apúrate. Dijo la mamá del niño mientras lo tomaba de la mano y se lo llevaba.

\- Entonces después se escucho que un señor gritaba un nombre "Candy donde estas" vio que el señor se acerco a la niña que le había dado el helado y se la llevaba seguro era su papá, luego dijo en voz baja mientras se iba con su mamá "Candy…"

 **De regreso a la actualidad…**

Terry recordó ese momento y pensó- Desde esa vez te ame y nunca pude sacarte de mi cabeza al verte de nuevo en la escuela no me di cuenta que eras tú pero ahora estoy seguro que tú eras esa linda niña.

Dejo de estar en sus pensamientos pues ella se empezaba a mover y luego abrió sus ojos al verla le dijo:

\- Buenos días, princesa ¿Cómo amaneciste?

\- Muy bien, contigo a mi lado he dormido más cómoda que nunca.

\- Me alegro. Dijo Terry mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

\- Qué te parece si bajamos al comedor y te preparo un rico desayuno y luego aprovechamos y salimos a disfrutar del paisaje de Escocia.

\- Me parece emocionante. Dijo Candy con una gran sonrisa.

\- Pero primero hay que darnos un baño. Dijo Terry – Y si nos bañamos juntos... Dijo sonriendo de manera pervertida.

\- Ehh… no dijo Candy sonrojada – Tu entras luego. Dijo Candy mientras se levantaba y se tapaba.

\- ¿Por qué te tapas? Dijo Terry.

\- Estoy desnuda no puedo andar por ahí así.

\- A mí me encanta esa idea dijo Terry mientras se acercaba a ella y le abrazaba por la espalda y colocaba su rostro en el hombro de Candy. Además te dije que no tienes por qué tener vergüenza ante mi yo he visto tu cuerpo y no hay nada que me puedas ocultar. Dijo mientras la empujaba hacia el cuarto del baño y al final ambos terminaron dándose un baño juntos no sin repetir lo mismo que paso hace unas horas en la cama.

Al terminar de "bañarse" Terry ayudo a peinarse a Candy mientras ella le dedicaba una gran sonrisa a través del espejo y él le decía Te amo.

 **Continuara…**

 **Hay que capitulo tan romántico nuestro Terry ya la quería desde niño** **Bueno chicas nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Besos…**


	19. Chapter 19

El resto de la mañana fue hermoso entre besos y un recorrido por los mejores lugares de Escocia.

En la noche fueron a un restaurante con una bellísima vista de la ciudad, donde la pasaron bien y al llegar a casa se quedaron hasta tarde viendo películas románticas, cuando ya estaba por terminar la película, Terry se dio cuenta que Candy se había quedado dormida en sus brazos decidió llevarla a su habitación así que la cargo subió las escaleras y cuando entro a la habitación la depósito en su cama y dijo:

\- Mi pecosa, que haré contigo necesito cambiarte, por favor no te molestes dijo y luego busco su ropa de dormir y cuando la cambiaba le gustó tanto compartir ese momento con ella.

Al amanecer Candy se despertó y se dio cuenta que estaba con su pijama además no estaba sola sintió la presencia de alguien que respiraba en su cuello y la abrazaba por la cintura quiso voltearse pero quién la abrazaba no la dejaba y le dijo:

\- Quedémonos así un rato pecosa.

\- Te...Terry, ¿qué haces en mi cama?

\- Pecosa... Te quedaste dormida y te traje, creo que merezco un beso por traerte.

\- ¿Y tú me cambiaste? Dijo Candy sonrojada

\- ¿Quién más si no soy yo?

\- Pero, ¡Terry me viste desnuda! Dijo Candy alarmada

\- Mi querida pecas recuerda que yo he visto cada parte de tu cuerpo ya y no hay nada que puedas ocultarme dijo Terry colocándose sobre Candy y mirándola a los ojos y dándole un beso que dejo sin palabras a Candy.

\- Te…rry es verdad, pero aun no me acostumbro.

\- Pues ve haciéndolo porque yo ya no me puedo quitar de la mente la imagen de tu cuerpo.

\- ¡Terry!

\- Jajajaja me gusta cuando te pones nerviosa. Dijo Terry entre risas.

\- A mí no me hace gracia. Dijo Candy algo molesta.

\- Está bien princesa, vamos no te enojes. Dijo Terry tomándole el rostro y dándole una sonrisa.

\- Ah, es imposible estar molesta contigo. Dijo Candy dándose por vencida.

\- Bueno pecas cámbiate que te tengo una sorpresa.

\- ¿Una sorpresa?

\- Si, y no hagas preguntas que no te diré que es hasta que lleguemos.

\- Oh, Terry.

\- Vamos, te espero abajo iré a prepárate el desayuno.

Después de que Candy se cambiara y tomaran el desayuno junto y una emocionada Candy no se imaginaba que podría ser esa sorpresa.

Al darse cuenta Candy vio que el lugar era muy amplio como para poder galopar, atrás de ella apareció un señor con un caballo precioso blanco.

Al verlo Candy se quedo perpleja y dijo:

\- Terry… pero míralo que hermoso. Dijo Candy con los ojos brillantes.

\- Sabía que te gustaría.

\- ¿Pero cómo?

\- Recuerdas esa vez cuando estábamos en la escuela y me dijiste que tu abuela tenía un caballo y te hubiera gustado montarlo pero como eras muy pequeña no te dejaban.

\- Si ¿pero todavía te acuerdas?

\- Por supuesto que sí, ven te ayudo a subir dijo Terry y luego subió el.

\- Esto es magnífico. Dijo Candy mientras el caballo trotaba.

\- ¿Te gustaría galopar?

\- CLARO.

\- Sujétate bien.

El paseo en el caballo fue magnífico no solo por el hecho de pasar por hermosos paisajes sino por estar con Terry.

Las vacaciones en Escocia fueron las mejores pero como no todo es eterno tuvieron que regresar para continuar con sus estudios.

El nuevo ciclo comenzaba y al parecer los problemas se habían ido con el anterior ciclo, pero lo que nadie se esperaba que cosas peores se vendrían más adelante.

\- Yo volveré Chiquilla idiota, si te ataco ahora no será un buen momento y me vengare de ti y Terry. Decía Susana mientras subía a un avión con Neal que habían sido descubiertos con drogas en su departamento y tuvieron que huir en un avión privado.

Tras pasar los meses la relación de Candy y Terry se había fortalecido y las cosas en los estudios iban mejor que nunca, ambos viajaban a cada intercambio por sus notas sobresalientes. Paty y Stear se habían mudado y vivían juntos, todo parecía perfecto, el hermano de Candy había conocido a una linda chica en un viaje de negocios y se habían enamorado 2 años después se casarón.

Pero lo mejor de todo fue cuando la esposa de Archie anuncio que estaba embarazada, pasaron nueve meses y el día había llegado, Un Archie muy emocionado cargaba a su hijo en sus brazos y le daba un beso en la frente a su esposa.

La madre de Candy había conocido a un medico que se había enamorado de ella, Candy se daba cuenta que sus mamá había estado sola por mucho tiempo después de la muerte de su padre y la apoyaba para que comenzara de nuevo, claro que al principio Archie se negaba pero al final termino aceptando a la pareja de su madre.

Rous se volvió a casar con George un médico pediatra, el día de la boda Archie había llevado del brazo a su madre no sin antes de decirle al futuro esposo de su madre que la cuidara y que si la lastimaba él estaría para defenderla.

Los años en la universidad habían sido los mejores para Candy porque había conseguido una excelente amiga como Paty, su hermano se había casado y ahora tenía un sobrino, su madre había vuelto a darle una oportunidad al amor y sobre todo el amor había llegado a ella con Terry.

 **Años después…**

El día de la graduación había llegado y Candy y Terry se encontraban felices y la familia de ambos se encontraban orgullosos, hubo una gran fiesta para la facultad de Administración. Donde todos festejaban también porque Candy y Terry se habían graduado con honores, por ello Candy había sido aceptada en una empresa donde podría realizar sus prácticas y Terry debido que ayudaba a su padre en temas de la empresa decidió trabajar con él.

 **1 año después**

Terry con 25 años y Candy con 24 eran dos grandes negociantes cada uno en su rubro, Terry siendo gerente de la empresa de su padre, empezó como ayudante pero debido a su eficiencia llego muy alto y cerraba los mejores negocios con empresas extranjeras.

Por su lado Candy trabajaba como maestra en la facultad de Administración en la universidad ya que el tiempo que estuvo en la empresa le gustaba ayudar a sus compañeros y fue cuando se dio cuenta que le gustaba enseñar y decidió postular como docente y ahora se encontraba enseñando en una universidad.

Habían pasado 6 años de relación que habían sido los más hermosos para Candy y Terry ahora que eran profesionales cada uno vivía en su departamento, quisieron vivir juntos pero debido a la oposición de su familia que no vivieran juntos hasta que se casen.

Ese día Candy tenía el día libre y decidió visitar a su amado Terry.

\- Candy, dijo Terry al ver a Candy en su oficina.

\- Hola, amor ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

\- Un poco pesado, creo que necesito relajarme.

\- Ummh y que te parece si nos damos una escapada y salimos a tomar un café. Dijo Candy dándole unos masajes a Terry.

\- Oh, cielo tengo mucho trabajo.

\- Ohhh, vamos hazlo por mí. Dijo Candy poniendo ojitos de perro.

\- Como me voy a negar a ese dulce rostro que tienes.

\- Siii. Dijo Candy celebrando.

Ambos fueron a un Café donde estuvieron conversando sobre lo que harían el fin de semana pero algo era raro se sentía como si alguien los vigilara.

\- Ahora si me las vas a pagar maldita chiquilla. Dijo Susana que se encontraba fuera del Café con un abrigo para que nadie la reconociera.

 **H** **an pasado ya muchos años y nuestros protagonistas siguen más juntos que nunca pero que pasara ahora, ya que Susana a vuelto. nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Besos…**


	20. Chapter 20

El fin de semana estaba cerca y ellos estaban planeando ir de campo para así disfrutar de la naturaleza pero entonces sonó el celular de Terry.

\- Umm ¿Quién será? Dijo Terry mientras sacaba su celular pero luego vio el número.

\- Oh, Stear dime amigo que pasa.

\- Terry, estas ocupado quiero que vengas.

\- Ehh, estoy con Candy.

\- Ohhh, lo lamento pero es urgente.

\- Ahhh Stear ¿es enserio?

\- Siiii, por favor.

\- ¿Qué sucede amor? Dijo Candy al ver la expresión de Terry.

\- Es Stear, quiere que vaya a su departamento.

\- Ohh, pero seguro es importante, tu ve amor, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Sí, mi amor.

\- Gracias, eres la mejor. Dijo Terry acto seguido se levanto y le dio un beso a Candy.

\- Stear, estoy llegando en unos momentos, mas te vale que sea importante porque estoy dejando a Candy sola. Dijo Terry con el celular a Stear.

\- Si, es importante.

\- Está bien.

Mientras Terry salía del Café, Susana que iba con unos lentes y un abrigo para no ser reconocida, lo vio más cerca y dijo para sí misma:

\- Estas más guapo que hace años, seguro que también debes tener una gran fortuna ya verás que regresaras a mi lado, de eso me encargo yo. Después de eso Susana se subió a un auto y se fue.

Al llegar al departamento que compartía Stear con Paty llamo al timbre, cuando Stear salió el le dijo- Pasa. Terry entro y vio que no estaba Paty.

\- ¿Qué sucede Stear, que es eso tan importante?

\- Oh, hermano estoy nervioso, no sé cómo decirlo.

\- No me digas que embarazaste a Paty.

\- ¡NO! aun no aunque me gustaría tener un hijo con Paty.

\- Entonces, que sucede. Dijo Terry ya perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Es que… le quiero… pedir matrimonio a Paty.

\- Woww, no sé qué decir, pero me parece bien que te cases, un momento entonces cual es el problema.

\- Es que… que pasa si Paty no quiere. Dijo Stear preocupado.

\- Vamos, Stear tu y ella tienen más tiempo que Candy y yo estoy seguro que te aceptara.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Pues claro.

\- Entonces lo hare le pediré que se case conmigo, Gracias Terry sabría que me darías un gran consejo.

\- Eso no fue un consejo, solo digo la verdad tu y Paty se quieren mucho hasta viven juntos, estoy seguro que vivirán felices.

Tras una breve charla de amigos, Terry regreso de nuevo a su oficina y después de terminar con el trabajo se fue a su departamento, se metió a la ducha, se cambio luego ceno, reviso unos documentos pendientes luego se recostó en su cama y empezó a pensar

\- Ese Stear, nunca lo hubiera imaginado CASADO. En ese momento sonó su celular.

\- Vio el número y dijo- Hola amor.

\- Hola Terry, quería desearte buenas noches y mandarte muchos besos.

\- Yo también te mando muchos besos cariño.

\- Eres tan tierno, a por cierto que paso al final con Stear.

\- Ohh si, realmente me alegro mucho por el jamás pensé que el sentara cabeza.

\- A que te refieres.

\- Que se quiere casar con Paty y tenía miedo de que ella no quiera.

\- ¡Ohhhh! Que emoción y que romántico de Stear.

\- Si, seguro que serán muy felices se lo merecen.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, bueno mi amor nos vemos mañana ya que tengo que preparar mi material para la clase de mañana. Dijo Candy.

\- Está bien amor.

Al colgar Candy se quedo preparando los materiales para dar su clase entonces pensó:

\- Me alegra mucho que mi mejor amiga se vaya a casar, desde que la conocí solo me ha dado buenos consejos y me ha ayudado tanto.

Después de terminar con sus cosas Candy se fue a dormir ya era muy tarde.

Tras una larga semana llego el fin de semana y una pareja feliz se encontraba caminando por un bosque hermoso lleno de flores y arboles.

\- Esto es precioso Terry. Dijo Candy con los ojos llenos de brillo.

\- Más preciosa eres tú. Dijo Terry tomando el rostro de Candy en sus manos.

\- Ohh, me haces sonrojar. Dijo Candy mientras se acercaba al rostro de Terry y le daba un beso.

\- No digo más que la verdad. Dijo Terry mientras caminaban juntos y veían el hermoso paisaje.

Al terminar el paseo se fueron a una cabaña que Terry había alquilado al llegar ambos cenaron y hablaron:

\- Me pregunto si Stear le habrá pedido a Paty que se case con él. Dijo Candy mientras tomaba una copa de vino.

\- Estoy seguro que ya lo hizo, es más cuando regresemos seguro que Paty ya está con el anillo en el dedo.

\- Ojala, me gustaría verla de blanco y con hijos, ahhh que emoción.

\- ¿Te gustan los niños? Dijo Terry mirando el rostro de Candy.

\- Ehhh, claro a todos les gusta.

\- No, a todos no.

\- Bu… bueno a mi sí.

\- ¿Te gustaría tener hijos a ti?

\- Ehhh mmm yo creo que sí pero aun es muy pronto. Dijo Candy sonrojada.

\- Sabes algo pecosa, yo si quisiera tener hijos. Dijo Terry serio.

\- Ha… hablas enserió. Dijo Candy ya nerviosa

\- Jajaja Candy te pusiste nerviosa. Dijo Terry empezando a reír.

\- ¿De qué ríes? Tu rostro se puso totalmente rojo y además de pusiste totalmente nerviosa.

\- Es… que me pusiste nerviosa cuando me preguntaste eso.

\- Ya lo sé pero me gusta ponerte nerviosa, dijo Terry mientras se paraba de su asiento y se acercaba a ella para besarla luego para cargarla en brazos.

\- Ohh, Terry eres malo.

\- Si pero a ti te gusta como soy ¿O no?

\- Me gustas tal y como eres aunque a veces exageras.

\- A mí también me encantas tal y como eres aunque llevemos años juntos me gusta cuando titubeas o te sonrojas de cualquier otra cosa.

Candy sonrió y lo beso de nuevo mientras Terry la llevo a la habitación donde la empezó a desposar de su ropa para luego quitársela el también entonces Terry dijo.

\- Me encanta tu cuerpo, Dijo Terry mientras empezaba a besar el cuello de Candy y luego su hombro.

\- A mi también me gusta el tuyo. Entonces Terry recostó a Candy en la cama donde siguió besándola.

\- Te necesito ya, dijo Terry dejándola de besar para mirarla a los ojos.

\- Yo también. Dicho esto Terry abrió el cajón que tenia y saco un preservativo se lo coloco y entonces se unió a ella.

Ambos pasaron una noche de pasión donde se dijeron lo mucho que se amaban. Cuando el fin de semana acabo ambos regresaron a sus labores cotidianas. Y tal como lo dijo Terry Paty ya estaba comprometida con Archie, después de que él se armara de valor se lo pidió luego conversaron de la fecha y al final decidieron hacerlo dentro de 6 meses.

Tras dar a conocer a todos de su compromiso, Candy acompañaba a Paty a probarse vestidos y ver las flores que decorarían el gran día de su boda.

Las semanas pasaban y Paty aun no sabía que vestido escoger entonces vio uno.

\- Este se ve hermoso, Dijo Candy acercándose a un vestido de corte princesa.

\- Wow sí que es hermoso. Dijo Paty y luego vio a Candy estoy segura que a ti te quedaría mucho mejor parecerá una princesa.

\- Ehhh yo… no digas eso aun no es el momento.

\- Pero ¿por qué no?

\- Es que… mejor sigamos escogiendo el tuyo. Dijo Candy intentando desviar el tema.

\- Como tú quieras. Dijo Paty que al final después de buscar más y más encontró el indicado.

Mientras ellas hablaban con la vendedora alguien se encontraba fuera sonriendo.

\- Así que la amiguita de la mosquita muerta de Candy se casa.

\- Lo más seguro es que luego ella también quiera hacerlo pero eso no sucederá. Dicho esto Susana se fue antes de que alguien la viera cuando llego a su casa encontró a Neal que la estaba esperando.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? Dijo Susana al ver a Neal sentado en una de sus sillas.

\- Hola, cariño. Dijo Neal para luego acercarse a Susana y luego darle un beso.

\- Ahh, que haces vete de aquí. Dijo Susana separándose de Neal.

\- Yo también estoy feliz de verte.

\- Ahh que quieres. Dijo Susana

\- Bien vengo a quedarme aquí necesito ocultarme.

\- Estás loco me meterás en problemas.

\- Jajaja, no me hagas reír querida, si más recuerdo tu padre murió y estás sola.

\- Eso a ti no te importa, ahora tengo que ocultarme por tu culpa.

\- Digamos que estamos a mano. Dijo Neal

\- Eres una basura. Dijo Susana

\- Recuerda que tu sola te metiste en esto.

\- Ahh no me hagas acordar, bien si te vas a quedar necesito que hagas algo.

\- ¿Sigues con eso? Dijo Neal adivinando lo quería Susana.

\- Si, además esto te favorecerá a ti.

\- Que quieres que haga. Dijo Neal

\- Ya sabes, desaparece a la idiota esa de Candy.

\- Y que gano yo con eso. Dijo Neal intentando comprender el plan de Susana.

\- Si la desapareces, yo podre casarme con Terry y como él tiene mucho dinero hare que firme un papel donde me deja todo luego lo desaparecemos a él y tú y yo nos quedamos con todo.

\- Mmm, me gusta eso, Dijo Neal luego acepto. – Esta bien querida mía, lo hare.

Durante el pasar de las semanas Neal planeaba que hacer para deshacerse de Candy pero no encontraba la forma ya que ella y Terry estaban juntos, además si lo descubrían lo meterían a la cárcel ya que era un prófugo.

Los meses pasaron y el día del matrimonio de Paty ya estaba cada vez más cerca.

\- Amigo estoy nervioso. Decía Stear.

\- Todavía falta pero lo mejor será que te estés listo para ese día.

\- Si, tienes razón, ohh lo olvide. Dijo de pronto Stear.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Olvide, recoger el collar que le quería regalar a Paty y no tengo tiempo para ir. Entonces Stear miro a Terry

\- Ohh, no yo no.

\- Por favor amigo.

\- Ahhh está bien me hace enojar enserio.

Cuando Terry fue a recoger el collar que Stear le dijo vio un anillo y recordó a Candy y se dijo a sí mismo:

\- Tal vez ya sea el momento, no hay nada más en el mundo que quiera pasar el resto de mi vida con Candy, Si lo hare. Tras decir esto Terry compro un anillo pensaba que tras muchos años ya era el tiempo de pedirle que fuera su esposa.

Al salir de la tienda Terry se encontró con quien menos imaginaba ver en esos momentos.

\- Susana… Dijo Terry sorprendido

\- Hola cariñito.

\- Creí que estabas prófuga por lo que se te encontró.

\- Shhh no alces la voz que alguien me puede descubrir y si como dices eso es verdad pero estoy arrepentida de eso y quisiera tu ayuda.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Dijo Terry intentando entender a Susana

\- Sé que aun te gusto, porque no volvemos.

\- ¡Estás loca! Yo soy muy feliz con Candy y jamás la cambiaria.

\- Ahh no me digas que ella es mejor que yo en la cama. Dijo Susana acercándose intentando darle un beso pero él la evito.

\- Susana por favor vete si no quieres que llame a la policía y mejor entrégate estas mal de la cabeza. Dijo Terry apartándose de ella y dejándola hay sola.

\- A mí nadie me rechaza querido, si no eres mío no serás de nadie, prefiero verte muerto. Dijo Susana

Tras pasar los días Terry decidió olvidar lo que le dijo Susana. Y así pasaron las semanas y el gran día llego.

Paty se encontraba feliz con un vestido corte imperio color blanco, Candy la ayudaba a darle los últimos toques y ya estaba lista.

\- Paty estas preciosa. Dijo Candy emocionada hasta las lágrimas al ver a su amiga.

\- Gracias amiga. Dijo Paty para acercarse a su amiga y darle un gran abrazo.

\- Ohh, lo mejor será que bajemos y subamos a la limosina antes que se haga tarde.

\- Si es verdad. Dijo Paty sonriendo.

Ambas se dirigieron a la iglesia donde ya se encontraba Stear esperándola muy nervioso.

\- Cálmate dijo Terry, que estaba al lado de Stear.

\- Se me nota mucho, es que no puedo evitarlo. Dijo Stear.

\- Mira hay vienen. Dijo Terry y entonces sonó la marcha nupcial.

Paty entraba de la mano de su tío que era como un segundo padre para ella. Y detrás iba Candy como madrina. Terry al ver a Candy le guiño el ojo y le dijo- Te ves preciosa, Candy se sonrojo y sonrió.

Al llegar Paty al lado de Stear la ceremonia empezó. El padre hablo pasajes de la biblia para que luego ellos dijeran sus votos matrimoniales. Después de que amos se dieran el si acepto, el padre los bendijo y con un beso sellaron su amor.

Ambos salieron de la iglesia y todos celebraban luego todos fueron a la recepción donde se daría la fiesta.

Al llegar a la recepción Terry no dejaba a Candy sola ya que había muchos caballeros solteros que no dejaban de ver a Candy. Al final Terry se llevo lejos a Candy donde no había muchas personas pero la vista era preciosa perfecto para pedirle que fuera su esposa frente a una noche estrellada.

\- Candy esta noche estas hermosa, pareces un ángel. Dijo Terry mirándola

\- Tu también estas muy guapo.

\- Candy he estado pensando mucho durante estas semanas y…

\- Y…

\- Candy. Dijo Terry arrodillándose frente a ella.

\- Terry, que estas… Candy se quedo callada cuando vio a Terry sacar una pequeña caja.

\- ¿Candy quieres ser mi esposa?

\- Candy se quedo muda y unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.-Terry yo…

\- Hemos estado mucho tiempo junto y estoy completamente seguro que quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida.

\- ¡Acepto! Dijo Candy agachándose para darle un beso a Terry pero por el impulso ambos cayeron al suelo donde amos se besaron y después entre risas se levantaron. Terry le coloco el anillo de compromiso a Candy.

\- Soy tan feliz, dijo Candy mirando su anillo y luego a Terry.

\- Yo también y por si acaso quiero muchos hijos eh.

\- Oh, Terry tendremos los hijos que Dios nos mande. Ambos se besaron pero entonces se escucho un gran alboroto en la entrada donde estaban todos.

Decidieron ir a ver que sucedía y se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Susana con una pistola en las manos, ella gritaba.

\- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTAN?! Mientras apuntaba a todos con la pistola.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Susana? Dijo Terry.

\- Susana tranquilízate por favor. Dijo Candy al ver a Susana histérica.

\- Oh aquí estás, Terry mi amor vengo por ti. dijo Susana.

\- Por favor Susana baja el arma. Dijo Candy asustada.

\- ¡TÚ NO TE METAS MALDITA, ME QUITASTE AL HOMBRE QUE YO QUERÍA!

\- Susana, estas enferma por favor baja el arma. Dijo Candy intentando calmar a Susana.

\- ¡CALLATE! Dijo Susana mientras apuntaba a Candy.

\- Susana no lo hagas. Dijo Terry, entonces Susana miro a Terry lo apunto con el arma y le dijo:

\- Tú me has hecho mucho daño y no pienso dejarte libre para nadie si no eres mío no serás de nadie.

Al decir esto Susana jalo el gatillo, y alguien cayo, se escucho el grito de alguien.

\- ¡CANDYYYYYYY! Grito Terry cuando Candy caía y el la tomo en sus brazos justo antes de caer.

Justo cuando Susana disparo a Terry Candy se paro frente a él y la bala le cayó a ella en el abdomen.

Susana aprovecho el momento para escapar apuntando a todos con el arma.

 **Continuara…**

 **Ohhhhhh maldita Susana, que pasara ahora con Candy justo cuando planeaba casarse con Terry. A pocos capítulos del final. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	21. Chapter 21

**No las quiero dejar con intriga así que aquí está el siguiente capítulo.**

Todo ocurrió tan rápido, se oyó el sonido de un disparo y luego se observo a un cuerpo caer a los brazos de su amado.

Tras la fuga de Susana todos casi todos se quedaron consternados, la familia de Candy que se encontraba allí se acercó a ella y Stear llamo a la ambulancia ya que Paty estaba en shock todos la vieron como perdía mucha sangre. Luego se oyó la voz de Terry.

\- CANDY… mi amor ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Decía un Terry lleno de lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Una… vez te…dije que daría mi… vida por ti. Dijo Candy que se le dificultaba poder hablar y respirar.

\- Mi amor… no te preocupes todo va estar bien, ya viene la ambulancia.

\- Terry… Te amo. Dijo Candy para luego cerrar sus ojos.

\- NO,NO,NO Candy, CANDY, ¡Mi amor despierta! No me dejes, Por favor. Dijo Terry mientras abrazaba a Candy que estaba con los ojos cerrados.

\- No, mi hija no. Se escucho la voz de Rous para luego desmayarse en los brazos de George su esposo.

\- Stear se encontraba abrazando a Paty que rompía en llanto.

\- Archie que fue quien llamo a la policía, se arrodillo ante su hermana y empezó a llorar.

En eso llego la ambulancia y subió a Candy, Terry la acompaño que se negaba a apartarse de su prometida.

Los paramédicos revisaron sus signos vitales, luego se apresuraron a llevarla al hospital más cercano. Al llegar Terry quiso seguir pero se lo impidieron, ya que tenían que extraer la bala. Terry se quedo en la sala de espera mientras solo lloraba y veía su camisa toda llena de sangre y no podía evitar llorar pidiendo que todo salga bien.

 **En otro lugar…**

Susana que se había escapado llego a su casa y entonces alguien la sorprendió.

\- ¡¿Qué hiciste, estúpida?! Dijo Neal que la tomo del cuello.

\- Ah, suéltame imbécil. Dijo Susana intentando apartar a Neal.

\- Eres una idiota, ahora te buscaran, está en las noticias y por tu culpa me encontraran a mí, debiste esperar a que estuviera sola.

\- Susana que en ese momento recién reaccionaba dijo- Es cierto, ¡AHORA, QUE HAGO!

\- Eso, debiste pensarlo bien. Dijo Neal que al fin soltaba a Susana.- Yo me largo de aquí.

\- PUES VETE, NO TE NECESITO. Decía Susana que había perdido totalmente la razón.

En ese momento la policía llego y estaba fuera de su casa.

\- ¡Abra la puerta! No se resista, está rodeada la casa. Decía la policía que se encontraba fuera de la casa de Susana.

\- Maldición, ya ves lo que hiciste, maldita loca. Dijo Neal apareciendo de repente.

\- ¡Ahhh! Cállate. Dijo Susana agarrándose el pelo.

\- Me las vas a pagar estúpida. Dijo Neal que se acerco a ella y la empezó a ahorcar.

\- Mmm, suéltame… En eso Susana saco su pistola y le dio un balazo en el pecho. Neal cayó automáticamente muerto.

\- La policía al oír el ruido empujo la puerta y cuando entraron solo vieron el cuerpo sin vida de Neal, pero ni señales de Susana. Luego vieron una puerta trasera abierta, la buscaron pero no la encontraron.

 **En el hospital…**

El médico salía de la sala de operaciones y toda la familia incluida amigos de Candy estaba ahí.

\- Doctor como esta mi novia, Dijo Terry acercándose al médico.

\- Por el momento esta inconsciente, le sacamos la bala pero perdió mucha sangre, necesita transfusiones.

\- Yo, a mi sáqueme la sangre que necesita. Dijo Terry tomándose el brazo.

\- El tipo de sangre de la señorita es AB- ¿Usted tiene ese tipo de sangre?

\- No… todos se miraron y no decían nada hasta que en eso llegó Stear y dijo- Yo tengo la misma sangre que la señorita, con gusto donare mi sangre.

\- Oh, cariño gracias. Dijo Paty que abrazaba a Stear.

\- Gracias amigo. Dijo Terry.

\- Muy bien entonces vaya con la señorita enfermera que ella se encargará. Dijo el médico.

\- Disculpe, doctor puedo verla. Dijo Terry

\- Solo puede verla una persona, vera su estado aun es de cuidado.

\- Solo será por un momento.

\- Está bien.

Después de que Terry se colocara la ropa adecuada para entrar a UCI vio a Candy, se acerco a ella y le susurro cerca al oído.

\- Por favor mi amor despierta, prometimos casarnos y tener muchos hijos. Dijo Terry mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas asomaban sus ojos.

En ese momento Candy abrió sus ojos y dijo:

\- Terry…

\- Candy… mi amor. Dijo Terry sorprendido al verla despierta.

\- Terry, me alegro que estés bien. Dijo Candy sonriendo débilmente.

\- No hables mucho descansa.

\- Terry, por favor quiero que seas feliz. Dijo Candy soltando lágrimas.

\- Seremos felices juntos. Dijo Terry mientras sostenía la mano de su amada.

\- Recuerda que siempre te amare. Dijo Candy y luego cerro sus ojos y el monitor de signos vitales empezó a sonar con un pitido.

\- Candy, Candy mi amor despierta, ¿Qué sucede? ¡ENFERMERA! ¡DOCTOR! Por favor vengan.

\- Los doctores llegaron y dijeron:- La chica ha entrado en Paro, Por favor tiene que salir joven. Dijo la Enfermera.

\- Pero, qué sucederá con mi novia. Dijo Terry muy asustado y llorando.

\- Por favor retírese, luego le comunicaremos que sucede.

Mientras el salía, Candy se encontraba en un extraño lugar todo parecía sereno y entonces vio a alguien y dijo:

\- Papá, Dijo y luego corrió a abrazarlo.

\- Hija mía. Dijo mientras cargaba a su hija.

\- Papito al fin te vuelvo a ver.

\- Te extrañe mucho Candy. Dijo el padre de Candy.

\- Pero que hago aquí. Dijo entonces ella.

\- Mi pequeña… Dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla y le sonreía.

\- Entiendo. Dijo Candy

\- Sabes, aun no es tu tiempo tú tienes toda una vida por delante, todavía no nacen mis nietos entonces tienes que volver. Dijo el padre de Candy

\- Nietos… Dijo Candy

\- Si, tendrás muchos hijos por eso debes regresar.

De pronto Candy volvió al mismo lugar donde estaba minutos antes y sus signos vitales empezaron a normalizarse pero…

\- Terry salió entonces y apareció la familia de Candy y le preguntaron.

\- ¿Qué paso? Dijeron Paty y Rous.

\- Se muere, Candy se muere. Dijo Terry cayendo al suelo de rodillas y rompiendo en llanto.

\- No, mi hermana es muy fuerte eso no es posible. Dijo Archie en shock.

Pasaron varios minutos y no había noticia del estado de Candy hasta que salió el médico con un rostro que traía malas noticias.

\- Doctor, ¿qué pasa con mi novia?

\- Hable doctor ¿cómo esta mi hija?

\- Lo lamento mucho señora…

\- Todos se quedaron de piedra al ir eso.

\- No… Dijo Rous que estaba a punto de volver a desmayarse,

\- ¿A qué se refiere? Dijo Terry.

\- La señorita está en coma. Dijo el médico finalmente.

\- NO, NO, NO CANDY NO Dijo Terry golpeando la pared para luego caer al suelo de rodillas con las manos en la cabeza y llorar desconsolado.

\- Solo podemos esperar. Dijo el médico luego para irse.

\- La familia de Terry se acerco a él y su madre intento consolarlo, pero al parecer no se podía hacer nada.

\- Mamá si Candy se muere, yo me muero con ella. Dijo Terry finalmente

\- No cariño, ella es una chica fuerte y va a sobrevivir solo recemos por ella.

\- Está bien mamá, pero nose que haría sin ella…

Continuara…

 **Pobre de nuestro Terry está sufriendo, pero no se pongan tristes que nuestra pecosa es muy fuerte además aun faltan los hijos. Y por cierto ya me encargare de darle su merecido a la Gusana.**


	22. Chapter 22

La noticia de que Susana se había fugado salía en las noticias y al parecer estaba de cómplice con Neal a quien mató y aprovecho un descuido de los policías para escapar.

Después de saber la noticia de que Candy estaba en coma pasaron días y esos días se convirtieron en semanas y al parecer no había ningún indicio de que ella despertaría.

Al parecer una desgracia había caído sobre ellos. Terry no solo no se alimentaba bien sino que había descuidado la empresa, su madre iba al hospital y le dolía ver a Candy así tendida en una camilla sin reaccionar pero más le dolía ver a su hijo sufrir.

\- Hijo, deberías ir a tu departamento, descansar un poco y comer algo. Dijo Eleanor tocando el hombro a su hijo.

\- No, quiero separarme de ella mamá, quiero estar aquí cuando despierte… y volver a ver su sonrisa… y el brillo de sus ojos verdes. Decía Terry mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas.

\- Pero hijo, si ella despierta no le gustaría verte así, vamos ve a descansar.

\- No insistas mamá, me quedare con ella. Dijo Terry mientras veía a Candy y tomaba su mano para besarla.

\- En ese momento ingreso Richard- Hijo, por favor ve y descansa créeme que me duele ver así a Candy pero también se consiente del dolor que estas causándole a tu madre y a mí al no cuidarte a ti mismo, parece que la vida se te hubiera ido.

\- Mi vida se va si ella no despierta papá.

\- Por favor hijo, hazlo por Candy.

\- Terry pensó un momento "por Candy".- Esta bien, lo hare pero luego regresare.

\- Anda tranquilo hijo tu madre y yo estaremos aquí, después vendrá su madre.

\- Gracias por todo papá y mamá. Dijo Terry mientras se ponía de pie y con un beso en la frente se despedía de Candy.- Ya vuelo mi amor.

Terry regreso a su departamento y aunque había dicho que descansaría no pudo hacerlo, ya que al dormir recordaba ese instante que dejo a su amada en coma.

\- La bala debió caerme a mí. Decía Terry mientras estaba recostado en su cama tratando de dormir. Pasaron un par de minutos y se quedo dormido pero unas horas después se despertó por un ruido, era su celular.

\- Stear, dijo al mirar el número.

\- Hola amigo, como te encuentras. Dijo Stear al otro lado del teléfono.

\- Como quieres que me sienta, el amor de mi vida está ahora en coma y no sé cuando despertará. Dijo Terry exasperado.

\- Lo lamento, no quise molestarte.

\- Uhm disculpa amigo, es que aun no puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo ya va a hacer un mes y medio desde que paso esto.

\- Entiendo, hermano pero para todos ha sido muy duro verla así todos nos acostumbramos a su sonrisa y ocurrencias, Paty está totalmente destruida por más que la trato de animar se pasa las noches llorando y me parte el corazón verla así.

\- Uhm lo entiendo ella es su mejor amiga, pero estoy seguro que ella despertará y seremos felices como prometimos serlo.

\- Ojala tengas razón amigo, sin ella estas semanas han sido horribles, solo espero que atrapen a la infeliz de Susana.

\- Yo también, nunca le había deseado el mal a nadie pero es inevitable desearle lo peor a esa, mi mayor error fue estar con esa maniática.

\- Al menos te diste cuenta a tiempo.

\- Sí, pero eso no repara el daño que le hizo a Candy.

\- Tienes razón pero tampoco ayudara el que tú no te cuides, tienes que alimentarte y dormir, y vuelve a tu trabajo eso hará que despejes tu mente.

\- Parece que tu y mis padres se ha puesto de acuerdo.

\- Amigo, vamos hazlo por Candy.

\- Lo intentare.

\- Bien, fuerza amigo.

\- Gracias Stear eres un buen amigo, no solo conmigo si no que ayudaste donando sangre a Candy.

\- Eso no es nada, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo.

Cuando terminaron de hablar Terry se baño y se cambio, decidió que al menos intentaría recuperar su vida antes de lo sucedido. Fue a visitar a sus padres y les dijo que intentaría recuperarse. Sus padres estuvieron tan felices que su madre no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.

\- Me alegro mucho hijo. Dijo Eleanor acercándose a abrazar a su hijo.

\- Gracias, desde que todo esto sucedió quise morirme pero sé que esto no ayudara en nada así que voy a regresar a la empresa y manejar los negocios.

\- ¿En serio? Dijo Richard mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa y asombro.

\- Si papá creo que es hora de regresar.

\- Sabes que te apoyare en todo hijo.

\- Lo sé papá y te lo agradezco.

Los meses pasaron y un día en las noticias salió que un avión que se dirigía a Asía había desaparecido y no se sabía donde había caído, al parecer entre los pasajeros estaba Susana Marlow que una identidad falsa había abordado el avión.

 **En una Isla desierta…**

Muchos de los pasajeros estaban heridos pero gracias al cielo todos estaban vivos y entre los heridos de gravedad estaba Susana que al ser reconocida por los otros pasajeros nadie quiso ayudarla.

Al no recibir ayuda Susana se levanto y camino con mucha dificultad gritando a los demás.

\- Verán que se van a arrepentir mugrosos, encontrare un lugar seguro mientras ustedes se mueren. Dijo Susana para alejarse del grupo.

Las horas pasaban y Susana no sabía dónde se encontraba decidió regresar pero no sabía por donde era termino perdida, con hambre y mucho dolor.

Los días pasaron y sus heridas se habían infectado una gran infección término con la vida de Susana que tras agonizar sola y sin nadie extrañándola murió.

Tras algunas semanas un Barco de rescate llegó a la Isla gracias a que el avión tenía un rastreador el cual los ayudo a encontrarlos pero debido a que ese lugar era poco conocido se demoro un poco.

Los rescatistas empezaron a contabilizar a los pasajeros del avión mediante una lista, cuando se percataron que faltaba Susana decidieron buscarla grande fue la sorpresa al encontrarla en estado de descomposición, finalmente se llevaron el cuerpo de Susana para ser entregado a su familia pero nadie fue a reclamarla fue enviada a una fosa común.

La noticia de la muerte de Susana llego a todos nadie lo lamento, nadie lloro.

Los meses pasaron y ya nadie recordaba a Susana.

Han pasado 5 meses desde que Candy estaba en coma y el cumpleaños de Terry estaba cerca, este sería el primer cumpleaños después de mucho tiempo que lo pasaría sin celebrarlo con su pecosa.

El embarazo de Paty había traído un poco de alegría a todos, ya que después de tantos meses en tristeza una pequeña alegría llegaba.

\- Mi amor han pasado muchos meses que no veo esa linda sonrisa y tus ojos llenos de amor mirándome, Te extraño tanto pecosa. Dijo Terry mientras sujetaba la mano de Candy y derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas.

\- He tratado de ser fuerte pecosa, pero no puedo, Por favor despierta… Dijo mientras dejaba caer su rostro sobre el abdomen de Candy de pronto una mano empezó a acariciar su cabeza, al principio Terry pensó que lo estaba imaginando pero al levantar la vista vio esos hermosos ojos verdes llenos de luz y amor junto a esa sonrisa tierna y encantadora.

\- Ca…Candy, ¡Mi amor despertaste! Dijo Terry acercándose a su rostro para darle un beso.

\- Te…rry. Dijo Candy sonriendo con mucha dificultad.

\- No hables mucho mi amor, tienes que descansar. Dijo Terry mientras él se levantaba y llamaba al doctor.

El Doctor ingreso junto a una enfermera y la reviso, y al parecer la bala no dejo ninguna secuela a excepción de que tardaría un poco en volver a caminar. Terry llamo a la familia de Candy también a la suya, la noticia de que Candy había despertado dejo a todos felices. Todos querían verla pero tenían que pasar por turno, el primero en entrar fue Terry que aun no podía creer que su novia estaba despierta.

\- Terry… Dijo Candy al volver a verlo.

\- Mi amor… nunca… nunca… vuelvas a dejarme durante tanto tiempo. Decía Terry mientras le daba besos a Candy.

\- Lo prometo. Dijo Candy para luego sonreír.

\- Extrañaba tu sonrisa. Dijo Terry, luego para darle un gran beso.

Después de que Terry saliera entró su madre y George.

\- Hija mía, dijo Rous entrando corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos para abrazar a su hija y llenara de besos en su frente y mejilla.

\- Mamá… Dijo Candy mientras su madre la abrazaba y vio a George que la miraba con una sonrisa.

\- Candy, me da gusto que estés bien. Dijo George.

\- Yo también, gracias por estar al lado de mi madre todo este tiempo, realmente eres un buen hombre.

Cuando su mamá y su padrastro salieron entraron Archie y su esposa que al verla su Hermano la abrazo tan fuerte que casi le quita el aire, ambos rieron un poco, luego entro Paty y Stear.

\- Candy, amiga te extrañe mucho. Dijo Paty acercándose a su amiga.

\- Paty… estas embarazada. Dijo Candy al ver el vientre un poco pronunciado de su amiga.

\- Oh, sí vamos a ser padres. Dijo Paty volteando a mirar a Stear.

\- Sí, estoy muy entusiasmado con la llegada de mi pequeño. Dijo Stear pero luego Paty dijo:

\- ¿Pequeño?, será niña. Dijo Paty.

\- Vamos, amor estoy seguro que será niño.

\- No, yo soñé que sería niña.

\- Chicos no se peleen aquí por favor. Dijo Candy empezando a reír.

\- Ah ya ves Stear. Dijo Paty dándole un pequeño codazo a su esposo.

\- Pero yo… Ahhh está bien.

\- Jajajaja. Empezó a reír Candy.

Tras pasar las semanas Candy fue dada de alta fue sorprendente la recuperación de Candy. Aunque cada vez que caminaba se mareaba un poco pero poco a poco volvió a caminar normalmente.

El cumpleaños de Terry había llegado y se organizo una gran fiesta donde asistieron toda la familia y amigos, empleados de la empresa y otros maestros de la Universidad donde trabajaba Candy que tras recuperarse la Universidad la acepto nuevamente para dar clases.

Durante la fiesta no se podía ocultar la gran belleza de Candy cosa que hacia dar un poco de celos a Terry, mejor dicho bastante celoso (Hay esta nuestro Terry modo celoso activado).

Mientras Candy estaba sentada un profesor de la Universidad que era bastante guapo se acerco a ella y la invito a bailar pero en eso llego Terry a su lado y aparto su mano y le dijo.

\- La señorita es mi novia, y no bailara con usted.

\- Aunque sea su novia usted no tiene derecho a evitar que ella baile conmigo ni que fuera su esposa.

\- En ese momento Terry recordó que nadie más que él y Candy sabían que estaba comprometidos pues tras lo sucedido no tenia cabeza para decirle a los demás.

\- Ohh, sí que los tengo. Dijo Terry tomando a Candy de la mano con delicadeza y la llevo al centro de la fiesta y alzo la voz para que todos los oigan.

\- Terry que estás haciendo. Dijo Candy algo avergonzada.

\- Solo voy a anunciar algo que todos deberían saber. Dijo Terry mientras todos se volteaban a verlo.

\- Damas y caballeros se que el motivo de la fiesta de hoy es por mi cumpleaños y que la belleza de mi querida prometida los cautiva.

\- Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar eso.

\- Si, como dije MI PROMETIDA y ya que están aquí todos reunidos quiero volver a pedirte Candy… Dijo Terry arrodillándose frente a ella. - ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

\- Terry, CLARO QUE SI. Al decir esto Terry se puso de pie y la beso dulcemente todos aplaudieron después recibieron la felicitación de todos.

La familia de Candy hablo con Terry sobre que debería cuidarla sobre todo más Archie que era bien protector con su hermana.

Pero la más emocionada fue la mamá de Terry que grito de alegría mientras decía:

\- Si, al fin yo lo dije hijo, te casaras con ella Siiii.

\- Si mamá. Dijo Terry mientras Candy sonreía.

\- Felicitaciones hijo se que serán muy felices. Dijo Richard

\- Si chicos, solo espero que la cigüeña pronto los alcance para que le den un amiguito a mi pequeña. Dijo Paty.

\- Paty otra vez amor?, será niño ya te dije.

\- No, yo se que será niña.

\- Está bien, no dije nada. Stear se quedo callado dándose por vencido.

\- Los demás empezaron a reír.

Continuara...

 **Chicas ya solo falta un capitulo y un epilogo para terminar esta linda historia pero créanme se vienen muchas más historias.**

 **Y bien que tal la Gusana murió sola y sufrió la pobre, nuestra pecas despertó y regreso nuestro Terry celoso, ustedes que creen será niño o niña el bebe de Paty y Stear y cuántos hijos tendrán nuestra Candy y Terry porque al parecer Terry quería muchos jajaja.**

 **Nos leemos pronto, besos…**


	23. Chapter 23

Meses después llegó el tan ansiado día, Candy caminaba al altar del brazo de su hermano, la marcha nupcial dio inicio , ella llevaba un vestido de corte princesa, llevaba el cabello suelto con una tiara de flores blancas por su lado Terry llevaba un traje el cual solo hacia arrancar suspiros a todas las invitadas, pero a él la única que le arrancaba los suspiros era Candy sobre todo cuando la vio llegar, no pudo evitar derramar unas lagrimas por la felicidad parecía un ángel con su cabello dorado y ese rostro angelical.

El Sacerdote dio inicio a la ceremonia y tras hablar llego el momento de que ambos pronunciaran sus votos matrimoniales.

\- Yo Terrence Grandchester Baker, te acepto a ti Candy para respetarte, amarte en la salud y enfermedad. Dijo mientras colocaba el anillo a su novia.

\- Yo Candice White Andrew, te acepto a ti Terry para amarte, respetarte en la salud y enfermedad… hasta la otra vida. Dijo Candy sonriendo mientras le colocaba el anillo.

\- Bien, lo que Dios ha unido que no lo separe el hombre, puede besar a la novia. Dijo el Sacerdote.

Terry tomo dulcemente el mentón de Candy y la beso, mientras todos aplaudían y festejaban a los recién casados, después de terminar el beso se escucho la melodía de un piano y quien la tocaba era Michael que aparte de ser el mayordomo de la familia Grandchester era muy bueno en el piano, luego Terry empezó a cantar mientras miraba a Candy:

 **Primero fuiste mi amiga...** **  
y luego fuiste mi novia,  
ooh... y ahora te canto a ti  
hoy que eres mi esposa.**

 **Cuando te conocí,  
toda mi vida cambio,  
son las cosas de la vida  
cuando llega el amor.**

 **Siempre estaré agradeciéndole a Dios  
por ponerme en el camino del amor  
sin perder ningún segundo  
al lado de ti.  
Y soy ese hombre que caminaba por ahí,  
solo y sin rumbo ni adonde ir  
con tu amor me rescataste a mí.**

 **Se que no he sido el mejor  
pero de mi estoy orgulloso  
por tener este talento  
por tener un tesoro.**

 **Hoy es día de boda  
llego mi felicidad,  
nuestro amor es para siempre  
no miremos atrás.**

Al terminar de cantarla Candy entre lagrimas beso a Terry.

\- Eres un loco... Decía Candy al mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Sí, pero este loco está muy enamorado de ti.

\- Ohh, Terry te amo tanto.

Tras terminar la ceremonia se realizo una gran fiesta, donde se realizo el baile de los novios, fue una noche maravillosa, todo lo acontecido se grabo pero nuestros recién casados querían un poco de privacidad así que se dieron una escapadita donde se quedaron hablando hasta que Candy menciono algo:

\- Sabes, me gustaría que nuestro primer hijo sea un varón para así poder saber cómo eras de niño, mi hermano se parece mucho a mi padre de niño.

\- Por mi está bien, siempre y cuando tengamos una niña luego.

\- Sí, pero debes saber que a veces algunas parejas por más hijos que tengan siempre salen varones.

\- Pues, nosotros lo intentaremos hasta que salga la niña así sea el decimo intento.

\- Terry… Dijo Candy y se sonrojo.

\- Jajaja, es broma pero estoy seguro que tendremos una niña también.

\- ¿Y por qué te entusiasma la idea de tener una hija? Dijo Candy con curiosidad.

\- Pues veras, quiero volver a ver a esa linda niña pecosa que una vez me dio un helado para que no llorara. Dijo Terry sonriendo.

\- ¡Ehh, tu… eras ese niño! Dijo Candy al recordarlo.

\- Claro, tal vez tú no lo hayas sabido pero desde ese momento me enamore de ti.

\- Terry… esto debe ser cosa del destino pero me alegra haberte vuelto a encontrar "mi pequeño llorón" Dijo Candy mientras lo besaba.

Al término de la fiesta la feliz pareja se fue a descansar a su hotel lujoso mientras se esperaba los últimos toques a su nueva casa que había sido adquirida unas semanas atrás.

Al llegar la noche de bodas una Candy tímida estaba con una sexi lencería el cual dejo mudo a Terry y luego la empezó a besar mientras la llevaba a la cama, donde la fue despojando de todo hasta tenerla como Dios la trajo al mundo el procedió a quitarse la ropa para después saborear el dulce cuerpo de su esposa, empezó por sus pies y termino en su vientre donde la beso y susurro algo:- Aquí cargaras a nuestro hijo.

Siguió besándola, llegó a sus pechos donde los succiono y masajeo, quería recordar ese momento para siempre el día en que ella se había convertido en su esposa.

\- Terry… Dijo Candy gimiendo mientras arqueaba su cuerpo.

\- Tranquila pecosa, solo quiero saborear tu cuerpo. Dijo Terry mientras seguía besándola.

\- Pero… quiero tenerte ya.

\- Se paciente preciosa.

Después de un rato besándola y succionando cada parte de su cuerpo se posiciono sobre ella y Candy estaba lista para recibirlo.

\- Ahora si pecas… Dijo eso empezó a entrar lentamente.

\- Terry…Ahh mi amor.

\- Me gusta cuando gimes y dices mi nombre. Dijo Terry mientras empezaba a moverse más rápido y ella solo gritaba su nombre.

Cuando terminaron ambos durmieron abrazados y sonrientes.

 **Semanas después**

Paty fue junto a Stear a saber si el bebe era niño o niña pero grande fue su sorpresa al saber que eran dos una niña y un niño y estaban sanos. Paty lloraba de alegría mientras Stear besaba su frente y veía en el monitor a sus bebés.

Todo quedaba listo las cosas de los bebés, su ropa, cunas coches entre otras cosas, pasaron los meses y Paty ya estaba lista para tener a sus bebés.

Tal como se dijo tuvieron a una hermosa niña que era igual a su madre y un niño muy parecido a su padre.

Todos los felicitaron por la llegada de dos hermosos hijos.

Candy fue una de la más emocionada pues ella amaba a los niños.

\- Son preciosos. Dijo Candy cargando a uno mientras le sonreía.

\- Son unos angelitos. Dijo Stear cargando a su hijo para que después llorará.

\- Creo que tiene hambre. Dijo Candy a Stear.

\- Parece que sí, le dio a Paty el bebé para que le diera de lactar.

Paty se veía tan linda con sus hijos y a Stear muy temeroso por ser primerizo.

Tras unos meses Terry estaba tan enfocado en su trabajo que a veces le era imposible disfrutar los momentos con ón regresar a Escocia que fue un momento importante en la vida de ambos. Cuando llegaron Candy se dio con la sorpresa de que la casa estaba remodelada.

\- Wow ha cambiado desde la última vez que vinimos. Dijo Candy mirando toda la casa.

\- Esta es nuestra casa preciosa, recueras cuando dije que me gustaría vivir aquí contigo pues quiero cumplir eso.

\- ¿Pe… pe… pero y la casa que tenemos?

\- Estará ahí pero me gustaría venir aquí de vez en cuando.

\- Oh, si es así está bien, pero ¿por qué te gusta tanto este lugar?

\- No lo recuerdas, aquí fuiste mía por primera vez. Dijo Terry acorralando a Candy.

\- Ella inmediatamente después se sonrojo recordando esa escena entre ellos.

\- Cla…ro que lo recuerdo.

\- Entonces entiendes porque es tan importante para mí.

\- Mmm. Candy solo asintió al sentir la boca de Terry en su cuello.

Terry siguió besándola y succionando aquella parte hasta dejarle un poco rojo, empezó por despojarla de su ropa la besaba tan dulcemente que le recordó mucho a esa primera vez con ella.

Después que ambos estuvieran desnudos consumaron su amor una vez más, tras una larga noche de pasión, el día llegó donde con un brillante sol, Decidieron recorrer los mismos lugares donde habían estado aquella vez.

 **Al cabo de tres semanas…**

Candy se encontraba en el aula dando clases, cuando de pronto empezó a sentir que todo le daba vueltas, decidió seguir con la clase pues pensaba que solo se debía a las largas jornadas de trabajo.

\- Debo… seguir con la clase. Pensó Candy, pero entonces empezó a nublarse su vista y todo se puso negro.

Cuando Candy se desmayo fue auxiliada por sus alumnos que llamaron inmediatamente a emergencias.

Terry se encontraba en plena reunión cuando la secretaria entro con una cara de asustada:

\- Señor. Dijo interrumpiendo la reunión.

\- Que sucede María. Dijo Terry un poco fastidiado porque lo habían interrumpido.

\- Señor es su esposa, se la llevaron de emergencia al hospital.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Ahora mismo voy, lo siento señores tendremos que posponer la reunión.

Dijo eso y se subió a su auto para llegar lo más rápido posible.

Cuando Terry llegó pregunto en donde se encontraba su esposa.

\- Enfermera busco a la señora Candice White de Grandchester.

\- Oh, si ahora mismo está con el doctor, venga lo llevare.

\- Gracias. Dijo Terry mientras seguía a la enfermera.

Al llegar la vio algo pálida, sentada.

\- ¿mi amor que sucedió? ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Estoy un poco mareada pero bien, debe ser por el trabajo. Dijo mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Si, ya verás que no es nada hace un momento el médico me tomo unas muestras.

\- ¿Entonces, no es nada?

\- Sí, claro

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro, señora Grandchester. Dijo el doctor al ingresar con los resultados.

\- ¿Por qué, sucede algo malo con mi esposa?

\- Yo diría que durante los siguientes meses, tendrá que tener mucho cuidado, al realizar algunas cosas.

\- ¿Tengo algo grave doctor? Dijo Candy asustada.

\- No es grave, pero seguirá teniendo esos malestares, durante los siguientes meses.

\- Si no es nada grave a que se debe mi cansancio o los mareos. Dijo Candy ya exaltada.

\- Señora cálmese, lo que sucede es que esta usted embarazada.

\- No me pida que me calme… espere que dijo. Candy se quedo por un momento callada al escuchar al doctor.

\- Felicidades señor y señora Grandchester tendrán un hijo muy pronto.

\- Embarazada… no lo puedo creer. Dijo Candy mientras derramaba unas lágrimas de felicidad.

\- Mi amor vamos a ser padres. Dijo Terry mientras la levantaba en el aire.

\- Siiiii mi amor, un bebé tuyo y mío. Dijo Candy mientras Terry la dejaba en el suelo y ella se frotaba el vientre.

\- ¡Qué felicidad! Dijo Terry y abrazo a Candy para luego arrodillarse y tocar el vientre de Candy y posar su rostro allí y dijo: Hola bebé, no sabes cuánto anhelo que estés con nosotros, seguro serás igual de bonito que tu mami.

\- Candy empezó a reír tras la gran noticia, luego dijo:- Doctor cuanto tiempo tengo.

\- Bueno según los resultados, usted tiene tres semanas, así que procure no hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo por ahora usted debe cuidar rigurosamente su embarazo.

\- Lo haremos doctor. Dijo Terry

\- Terry… pero yo tengo que dar clases.

\- No señora usted se quedara en casa, no pienso arriesgar a que a ti a nuestro hijo le suceda algo.

\- Ohh, Terry está bien pediré que me den una licencia de descanso en la universidad.

\- Perfecto.

La noticia de que muy pronto llegaría un pequeño Grandchester llegó a oído de toda la familia, la más entusiasmada fue la madre de Terry que empezó a preguntar como llamarían a su hijo si fuera niño o niña. Ambos dijeron:

\- Por ahora no hemos pensado en eso lo único importante es que este sano.

\- Está bien, pero no demoren mucho, será mi primer nieto.

\- De acuerdo mamá. Dijo Terry.

El embarazo se dio con normalidad al pasar los meses decidieron no querer saber aún si sería un niño o niña ya que querían que fuera una sorpresa.

Durante las noches Candy despertaba a Terry con sus antojos y muy raros por cierto, una vez le pidió helado a la 1 de la madrugada, como conseguiría helado a esa hora, después de malabares de Terry lo consiguió solo para que después ella no quisiera y pidiera una torta de chocolate.

\- Estoy gorda. Dijo Candy mientras se miraba de perfil al espejo.

\- ¿Estás bromeando? Esta perfecta así con tu barriguita. Terry se acerco detrás de ella y le acaricio el vientre ya pronunciado.

\- ¿Y aun te gusto? Mírame me veo toda gorda y hasta se hinchan los pies.

\- Yo te veo igual de hermosa que siempre, y te amo más porque sé que nuestro hijo está ahí.

\- ¿Entonces no te desagrado?

\- Por supuesto que no, Te amo tal y como eres.

\- Oh… Terry yo también te amo.

Pasaron así los meses y el día tan anhelado llegó todo empezó cuando Candy se despertó con las contracciones, felizmente Terry estaba de descanso ese día. La llevo inmediatamente al hospital donde no quiso dejar sola a su esposa en ese momento tan importante, así que decidió quedarse con ella para ello tuvo que usar una ropa especial.

Candy se encontraba en labores de parto y Terry sostenía su mano, al parecer el bebé no quería salir porque el parto duro tres horas.

Cuando el bebé llego al mundo se descubrió que era un niño. Terry vio a su hijo y no pudo evitar llorar.

\- Mi amor es hermoso. Dijo Terry para después mirar a Candy y darle un beso en la frente.

\- Candy agotada solo sonrió.

Después de que revisaran al niño y comprobaran que estaba sano, trasladaron a Candy a una habitación y luego le entregaron a su hijo.

La familia de ambos llegaron al ver al bebé solo atinaron a decir es idéntico a su padre miralo.

\- Es verdad tiene ese cabello castaño que me gusta. Dijo Candy

\- Gracias mi amor, hoy me has vuelto otra vez el hombre más feliz del mundo.

\- ¿Otra vez?

\- Si, primero me hiciste feliz cuando te casaste conmigo y ahora me das un hijo.

\- Candy le dio una gran sonrisa y después pego al niño a su pecho el cual empezó a succionar.

Decidieron llamar al niño Gabriel al igual que un ángel porque eso era un pequeño angelito que había llegado a sus vidas para hacerla más bella.

 **Tres años después**

Candy se encontraba el su segundo embarazo y al igual que en el anterior decidieron esperar hasta el día del nacimiento del bebé para saber si sería un niña o niño.

El parto fue menos complicado que el anterior y llego al mundo una hermosa niña, que había sacado los mismos rasgos que su padre.

\- Es preciosa dijo Candy mientras acostaba a su bebé de 7 meses en la cuna.

\- Tienes toda la razón, dijo Terry mientras se acercaba a ella y ponía su cabeza sobre el hombro de su esposa y veía a su niña dormir.

\- Es igualita a ti, ninguno de nuestros hijos se parece a mí. Dijo Candy un poco celosa.

\- Jajajaja eso debe ser porque tengo el gen dominante.

\- Si, como no. dijo Candy un poco molesta.

\- Pero si quieres seguimos intentándolo. Dijo Terry mientras se apegaba más a su esposa.

Candy se sobresalto al sentir la excitación de Terry presionándola.

\- Te… Terry.

\- No sabes cómo me traes pecosa atrevida.

\- Pe… pero los niños…

\- Están dormidos, yo también quiero tener a mi esposa. Dijo Terry mientras le besaba el cuello por detrás y luego la cargo y la llevo a su habitación donde se amaron el resto de la noche.

\- Te amo tanto Candy, te amare por toda la eternidad. Dijo Terry mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

\- Yo también te amare y sé que me amaras y estaremos juntos por siempre.

 **Fin.**

 **La canción se llama "Día de boda" y la interpreta el cantante Mago de Oz.**

 **Ohh chicas llegamos al último capítulo, solo queda el epilogo espero que les haya gustado esta historia, donde vimos por todo lo que atravesaron nuestros protagonistas hasta alcanzar su amor. Nos vemos luego.**


	24. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

 **Cuatro años más tarde…**

Una familia feliz, si se podría decir que eso eran, aunque no perfecta pero si llena de alegría.

En un día de Campo se podía observar como un niño jugaba con su padre mientras la madre que estaba sentada cantaba con su hija.

\- Jajaja papá me atrapaste. Dijo el pequeño Gabriel de 7 años a su papi mientras era cargado y levantado en los aires.

\- Soy superman, puedo volar. Dijo mientras Terry lo sujetaba en los aires.

\- Jajaja, si eres mi pequeño súper héroe. Dijo Terry a su hijo.

\- Papi yo también quiero volar. Dijo la pequeña Luz que al ver a su hermano jugando también quiso volar como él.

\- Cariño, es muy peligroso. Dijo Candy a su hija.

\- Pero mami. Dijo la niña poniendo ojitos de perrito algo que aprendió de su mamá.

\- Tranquila amor, yo puedo con los dos. Dijo Terry mientras se acercaba a su hija y cargaba a sus dos hijos en el hombro mientras el corría.

\- Ten cuidado con los niños mi amor, no se te vayan a caer.

\- No pasa nada, es más podría cargarte a ti.

\- Eh… no, para nada, soy mucho más pesada que antes.

\- Que dicen chicos quieren que cargue a mami. Dijo Terry a sus hijos.

\- ¡Siiii! Dijeron los dos pequeños.

\- Terry bajo a sus dos hijos y se acerco a su esposa.

\- ¡Siii, mami volara! Dijo el pequeño Gabriel.

\- No Terry, no. Candy intento escapar de Terry pero él la levanto como si fuera una princesa.

\- Dices que estas pesada, para mi estas muy ligera.

\- Terry, bájame ahora.

\- Te bajo si me das un beso. Dijo Terry mientras la miraba a los ojos.

\- Terry déjate de tonterías y bájame. Dijo Candy que intentaba bajarse.

\- No, pienso bajarte sin un beso antes.

\- Ah eres tan desesperante a veces. Dijo Candy pero luego le dio un beso.

\- Mmm, ese no fue un beso. Dijo Terry.

\- Pero…

\- Este es un beso. Dijo Terry que luego la beso.

\- Terry, estamos con los chicos. Dijo Candy a su esposo.

\- Oh, sí pero espera esta noche. Dijo Terry susurrando en el oído de su esposa.

\- ¡Terry! Dijo Candy muy sonrojada.

Con la llegada de sus dos hijos el amor de Candy y Terry solo los unió mucho más de lo que ya era.

Al final ambos decidieron invertir en la empresa con la habilidad en los negocios de Terry y los conocimientos de Candy la empresa se convirtió líder a nivel Internacional. Por ese motivo se podían dar ciertos lujos como viajar.

En la familia de Stear y Paty las cosas iban mejor que nunca, sus pequeños eran los primeros de su clase, y con la llegada de su último hijo que era idéntico a Stear decidieron abrir una cuenta donde ahorrarían para el futuro de sus hijos.

Por otro lado Archie solo tuvo a su hijo ya que tras el embarazo de su esposa, volver a tener otro hijo era muy riesgoso.

Los padres de Terry eran unos abuelos muy consentidos con sus nietos, sobre todo Eleanor que era la más cariñosa.

La madre Candy era muy feliz con George que era muy bueno tanto con los hijos de Archie y Candy ya que él no tenía hijos debido a que perdió a su esposa e Hija en un accidente por lo que veía a Candy como una hija.

Por eso cuando Candy estuvo en coma comprendió la angustia de Rous al temer perder a una hija. El dolor que el sufrió duro muchos años hasta que conoció a Rous una mujer encantadora.

Tras la llegada de los hijos de Candy parecía que la familia estaba completa, los dos pequeños eran una réplica exacta de Terry, Aunque a él le hubiera gustado tener una niña parecida a su esposa.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que el destino todavía les tenía un regalo más.

 **Un año después…**

Después de una noche intensa de pasión donde nuestra pareja favorita celebro su aniversario de bodas, se despertó para recoger a sus hijos de la casa de la mamá de Candy ya que el día anterior se había ido a cenar y tuvieron que dejar a los niños con alguien. Pero ellos ni se imaginaban las consecuencias que traería esa noche.

Tras pasar dos semanas Candy notaba que no le llegaba el periodo, entonces decidió ir al médico aunque ella sospechaba algo pero creía que era imposible ya que tras varios años y no haber vuelto a quedar embarazada pensaba que era imposible, pero vaya sorpresa.

\- Señora esta embarazada, Felicidades.

\- ¿Emabara… que?

\- Embarazada señora.

\- No lo puedo creer pensé que no tendría más hijos.

\- Bueno pero según los resultados usted tendrá pronto un bebé.

\- ¡Qué felicidad, cuando mi esposo se entere estará muy feliz!

Al llegar a casa Candy le conto la feliz noticia a su esposo.

\- ¡¿Estas embarazada?!

\- Sí, mi amor

\- Eso es una estupenda noticia mi amor.

\- Sí, mi amor un bebé más.

\- Terry cargo a Candy de felicidad.

Tras pasar la etapa de gestación llego al mundo una linda niña pecosa de cabello rubio.

Era la viva imagen de Candy una hermosa niña a la que llamarón Sol, ya que su cabello era tan brillante como el sol.

Ahora sí, la familia era completa, Candy se encontraba cargando a su pequeña para hacerla dormir mientras Terry acostaba a sus dos hijos.

Después de que todos los niños estuvieran dormidos Candy se dirigió a la habitación donde se cambiaba para colocarse su pijama entonces se miro en el espejo.

\- ¿Qué haces mi amor? Dijo Terry entrando a la habitación.

\- No crees que estoy gorda, después de mi último embarazo he quedado muy hinchada.

\- ¿Bromeas, cierto?

\- No, mírame. Dijo Candy mientras se tocaba la barriga.

\- No tienes nada. Esta tan hermosa como el día de nuestra boda.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Si, si no fuera así dime porque me tienes así ahora. Dijo Terry mientras se apegaba a su esposa por detrás.

\- Terry…

\- Te deseo tanto como la primera vez.

Terry condujo a su esposa a la cama donde la amo tanto como la primera vez.

Después de una semana fueron a aquella casa en Escocia donde disfrutaron de unas maravillosas vacaciones.

Recordaron aquella primera vez que fueron, pero ahora era distinto ahora tenían una familia.

\- Te amo. Dijo Terry mientras veían como el sol se ocultaba, ella cargaba a su hija en los brazos mientras sus otros dos hijos corrían en el patio de la casa.

\- Yo también te amo mi dulce rebelde, me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo al darme tres hermosos hijos.

\- Pero, tú me enseñaste el verdadero significado de amar. Ambos se besaron mientras se oía las risas de los niños jugar.

 **Ahora si Fin.**

 **Chicas muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta hermosa historia. Seguiré escribiendo otras historias aunque tal vez me demore un poco en actualizarlas, pero no las voy a abandonar. Muchos besitos a todas…**


End file.
